


Loyal, Brave and True

by AbbyDeMartel



Series: Salvation [2]
Category: The Borgias (Showtime TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dramatic, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Male Slash, Violence, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:09:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 38,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbbyDeMartel/pseuds/AbbyDeMartel
Summary: Questa ff è il sequel della mia storia "Shadows and lights" (ma non è indispensabile averla letta): sono passati più di due anni dalla conquista di Napoli da parte del Re Carlo e dalle atroci esperienze del Principe Alfonso. Nel frattempo il Re è tornato in Francia, lasciando il Generale a guidare il Regno di Napoli in sua vece, ma all'inizio di questa storia il Generale è morto da circa un mese. Il Papa Borgia, allora, non perde l'occasione per ampliare i suoi domini e manda il figlio Juan come "protettore" del Principe Alfonso, perché sia lui a governare Napoli. Il rapporto tra Juan e Alfonso, però, evolverà in maniera inaspettata...Non scrivo a scopo di lucro e personaggi e situazioni appartengono a registi, autori e produttori della serie TV The Borgias.
Relationships: Alfonso II di Napoli/Juan Borgia
Series: Salvation [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754626





	1. Capitolo 1: Loyal, Brave and True

**LOYAL, BRAVE AND TRUE**

**Capitolo primo: Loyal, Brave and True**

_Will I be stronger  
Or will I be weak  
When you're not with me?_

_Who am I without my armor?  
Standing in my father's shoes  
All I know is that it's harder  
To be loyal, brave and true._

_(“Loyal Brave True”- Christina Aguilera)_

Juan Borgia era ormai in vista del castello del Re di Napoli e si sentiva molto combattuto.

Una parte di sé era compiaciuta, poiché il padre, invece di rimproverarlo per la condotta sconsiderata che aveva tenuto durante l’assedio di Forlì, gli aveva affidato una missione importante, con grande scorno del fratello Cesare; l’altra parte, però, quella del suo orgoglio ferito, bruciava. Aveva avuto l’impressione che Papa Alessandro lo avesse voluto allontanare da Roma proprio per tenerlo lontano dai guai… e poi, a dirla tutta, si infuriava ancora quando ripensava al modo in cui, più di tre anni prima, il Principe Alfonso e la sua sorellastra Sancha si erano presi gioco di lui. A quel tempo Re Ferrante era ancora vivo, sebbene ormai ridotto a un vegetale, Alfonso di Napoli era sicuro del suo Regno e desideroso di allearsi con i Borgia per rafforzare la sua posizione. Proprio per questo la sorellastra Sancha era stata promessa in sposa al giovanissimo Goffredo e lui, Juan, era andato a Napoli per organizzare il matrimonio, come Gonfaloniere e Capitano Generale della Chiesa. Per tutto il tempo, tuttavia, Juan era stato oltraggiato e deriso dal Principe e dalla sorellastra, che avevano fatto più volte accenno alle origini _bastarde_ di tutti i figli del Papa e lo avevano ridicolizzato, come se la sua parola valesse meno di niente. Sancha, poi, lo aveva continuamente provocato per divertirsi con lui come avrebbe fatto con un qualsiasi garzone…

Sì, l’ego smisurato di Juan era ancora ferito da quel lontano ricordo. E non moriva dalla voglia di rivedere quel ragazzino spocchioso e insolente!

Tuttavia adesso la situazione era rovesciata e sarebbe stato lui a ridicolizzare il Principe Alfonso, che ormai era un regnante solo di nome.

_“Juan, è giunta l’ora che tu dimostri di essere un Borgia a tutti gli effetti” aveva detto suo padre, Rodrigo Borgia, il Papa di Roma. “Hai ventitré anni e io non posso continuare a concederti delle occasioni perché tu le distrugga. Ti avevo mandato in Spagna perché ti sposassi e tu invece sei partito con i Conquistadores per le Americhe; ti avevo affidato il comando dell’esercito che assediava la fortezza di Caterina Sforza e tu hai fallito ancora, lasciando a Ludovico il Moro tempo a sufficienza per giungere in soccorso della cugina e sbaragliare le nostre truppe!”_

_“Sembrate dimenticare, padre, che io stesso sono rimasto ferito in quell’occasione. Sarei potuto morire!” aveva reagito Juan, indignato._

_“Difficile, visto che sei scappato dopo che eri stato ferito alla gamba, lasciando l’esercito in balia di Ludovico Sforza…”_

_“Allora sono un fallito che non merita niente, è questo che volete dire, padre? Vi siete pentito di non aver scelto Cesare per questi incarichi, non è così? Oh, lui sì che sarebbe stato valoroso, vi avrebbe reso fiero… non come me che, a quanto pare, non faccio altro che deludervi!” Juan non sapeva se dovesse sentirsi più offeso o amareggiato per i rimproveri del padre._

_“Non è questo, è soltanto che non so più come fare con te, per farti diventare l’uomo che potresti e dovresti essere” aveva sospirato il Papa che, nonostante tutto, continuava a credere in quel figlio scapestrato e disobbediente. “Per questo ho deciso di affidarti un nuovo incarico molto importante, ma questa è l’ultima volta, ricordalo. Come Gonfaloniere e Capitano Generale della Chiesa, ti recherai a Napoli con un buon numero di truppe dell’esercito papale per offrire la protezione dei Borgia al Principe Alfonso…”_

Già, le cose erano davvero cambiate nel regno di Napoli dall’ultima volta in cui ci era stato, pensò Juan sogghignando tra sé. I Francesi, guidati da Re Carlo, avevano tentato di invadere l’Italia e proprio il Papa aveva concesso loro di passare da Roma e di prendersi Napoli, pur di non essere destituito. Re Carlo aveva conquistato la città senza colpo ferire visto che, nel frattempo, Re Ferrante era morto e quel ragazzino viziato e insolente di Alfonso era scappato. Quello che era accaduto, poi, era frutto di voci e supposizioni. Si sapeva che il Re francese era riuscito a catturare Alfonso e a farlo prigioniero e poi, quando gli Stati italiani si erano uniti per cacciarlo dalla penisola, era tornato in Francia portando con sé il prezioso ostaggio. Si diceva che il braccio destro di Re Carlo, un valoroso Generale di mezza età, si fosse preso particolarmente a cuore il destino del Principe. ***** Due anni prima, nel 1495, il sovrano francese aveva deciso di rimandare Alfonso e il suo Generale a Napoli: il Generale avrebbe tenuto il Regno in rappresentanza del suo Re e Alfonso… beh, Alfonso sarebbe stato semplicemente il _Re fantoccio_ , tanto per non scontentare la Spagna. ******

Il problema era sorto perché, sei mesi prima, il Generale si era gravemente ammalato ed era morto poco più di un mese prima. A quel punto, Re Carlo non aveva più un suo uomo di fiducia a guidare il Regno di Napoli e Papa Alessandro temeva che potesse inviare nuovamente un esercito in Italia: si era mosso in anticipo e aveva fatto in modo che fossero i Borgia a offrire la protezione necessaria al giovane Principe.

_“Se saprai giocare bene le tue carte e conquistarti la fiducia di quel Principe giovane e inetto, sarai tu a governare il Regno di Napoli, anche se ufficialmente la corona apparterrà ad Alfonso” gli aveva spiegato Rodrigo Borgia. “Nel caso dovessi fallire anche questa volta, allora il tuo compito sarà di uccidere il ragazzo e non credo che la cosa ti creerà problemi, mi sbaglio per caso? A quel punto, in mancanza di altri eredi diretti, saranno Goffredo e sua moglie Sancha a trasferirsi a Napoli e il regno sarà loro. Sancha è comunque una figlia illegittima di Re Ferrante.”_

Rodrigo Borgia avrebbe vinto in entrambi i casi, pensò Juan. Il regno sarebbe stato degli Aragonesi agli occhi del mondo, ma dei Borgia nella realtà dei fatti: Alfonso e Sancha erano solo delle pedine in quel gioco…

Ma, questa volta, Juan era ben deciso a non fallire. Non avrebbe dato l’ennesima delusione al padre e a se stesso, sarebbe riuscito a manipolare il Principe Alfonso e avrebbe governato lui il Regno di Napoli. Non poteva farsi passare avanti anche da Goffredo, l’ultimogenito della famiglia!

Nel frattempo, nel suo castello di Napoli, il Principe Alfonso guardava apatico e sconsolato i preparativi per l’arrivo del Gonfaloniere Juan Borgia e delle sue truppe. Sarebbero arrivati nel primo pomeriggio ed era stato organizzato un grande banchetto in loro onore.

Ad Alfonso non importava assolutamente niente. Sapeva benissimo, ormai, che quella che i Borgia chiamavano _protezione_ era solo un altro modo per dire che sarebbero stati loro a governare il Regno di Napoli, così come avevano fatto i Francesi prima di loro. Questa volta non avrebbe nemmeno cercato di ribellarsi, gli era bastato ciò che era accaduto l’unica volta in cui ci aveva provato… se non fosse stato per l’intervento del Generale, lui sarebbe morto tra torture atroci e spaventose che Re Carlo aveva fatto in modo di prolungare per ore e ore.

Il Generale, già. L’uomo che gli aveva salvato la vita tre anni prima e che lo aveva preso sotto la sua protezione. L’uomo che, unico tra tutti i Francesi, si era interessato veramente alla sua situazione e che lo aveva aiutato a riprendersi, lo aveva sempre difeso, era stato accanto a lui, lo aveva fatto sentire importante anche quando sapeva bene di non esserlo più. Il Generale era stato sempre gentile, era un uomo valoroso e leale e gli aveva voluto bene. Sì, certo, si era anche preso delle libertà _eccessive_ nei suoi confronti, cose che lui non era sicuro di avere accettato né capito bene fino in fondo… Eppure era stato per tre anni il centro del suo mondo, vicino a lui non aveva più paura e sapeva di poter contare sempre sul suo appoggio e sul suo affetto.

Quando, sei mesi prima, il Generale si era ammalato e il dottore aveva detto che c’erano poche speranze, Alfonso si era sentito gelare il sangue. Non poteva, non poteva lasciarlo solo! Cosa avrebbe fatto senza di lui? No, non lo poteva accettare, non era giusto!

Il Principe aveva trascorso gli ultimi mesi senza praticamente muoversi dalla stanza del Generale, era lui ad occuparsene, a curarlo, a cercare di farlo mangiare… come aveva fatto anche con suo padre, ma con tanta disperazione in più, perché, pur non essendo innamorato di lui, sapeva che il Generale era l’unica persona al mondo alla quale voleva davvero bene. Se all’inizio si era affidato a lui solo per sentirsi al sicuro, più passava il tempo e più sentiva di provare un affetto vero e sincero per quell’uomo. Così, in quegli ultimi mesi, oltre a occuparsi di lui, aveva voluto passare ogni istante in sua compagnia, straziato al pensiero che sarebbero stati gli ultimi giorni, le ultime settimane. Si arrampicava sul letto accanto a lui e gli leggeva dei libri, gli parlava, cercava di mostrarsi forte e sereno per non farlo preoccupare.

Solo quando, alla fine, il Generale era morto, Alfonso si era lasciato andare alla disperazione. Aveva pianto tutte le sue lacrime, si era gettato sul suo corpo ormai privo di vita supplicandolo di non lasciarlo solo, di non abbandonarlo, gridando e singhiozzando come un bambino. Non era stata la reazione più adeguata per un Principe, tanto meno per un giovane di diciotto anni com’era ormai lui, ma il dolore era troppo forte e non gli importava niente di ciò che avrebbero pensato guardie e servitori.

“Mi avevate promesso che sareste stato sempre con me, che mi avreste protetto” aveva gridato tra le lacrime, stringendosi al corpo del Generale e divincolandosi da quelli che volevano portarlo via. “Me l’avevate promesso, dovete tornare da me, non mi potete abbandonare, no, non voglio!”

Durante il funerale, Alfonso era svenuto e il dottore lo aveva trovato in preda a una febbre altissima. Aveva trascorso le due settimane seguenti tra la vita e la morte e tutti avevano iniziato a pensare che il giovane Principe avrebbe ben presto seguito nella tomba il suo protettore… ma non era andata così. A poco a poco Alfonso si era ripreso, la febbre si era abbassata e poi era scomparsa e il suo fisico aveva reagito. Ma la consapevolezza della solitudine aveva steso un’ombra scura sul volto di quel ragazzo un tempo vivace, irriverente e ironico.

Il Principe Alfonso aveva perduto ogni illusione, non credeva più in niente e attendeva soltanto il prossimo invasore, colui che, ancora una volta, lo avrebbe circuito o peggio per portargli via il Regno di Napoli. E adesso stava per arrivare Juan Borgia. Se lo ricordava, lo aveva preso in giro e umiliato senza pietà quando le cose erano ben diverse, quando lui era l’erede di Re Ferrante e Juan Borgia solo il bastardo del Papa.

Adesso si sarebbe voluto vendicare, Alfonso ne era certo, ma non gli importava più di tanto. Si prendesse pure il Regno di Napoli, se lo voleva.

Bastava che non gli facesse del male…

Non aveva paura di morire, non più ora che era rimasto da solo, ma ricordava troppo bene ogni secondo delle orribili torture subite nelle segrete, quando era stato sottoposto alle peggiori sevizie, straziato dai dolori, lacerato anche nelle parti più delicate del suo corpo. No, non avrebbe mai potuto sopportare un’altra volta simili atrocità. Se Juan Borgia era venuto per ucciderlo e prendere il potere che lo avvelenasse, allora. Non erano famosi per avvelenare la gente, i Borgia?

Dunque, nessuno dei due era del suo umore migliore quando, quel pomeriggio, si incontrarono.

Lasciati i cavalli alle cure degli stallieri e i soldati a ristorarsi nei locali destinati alla servitù, Juan Borgia si fece scortare fino alla sala del trono, di cui conservava ricordi piuttosto negativi, al cospetto di Alfonso.

“Il Gonfaloniere e Capitano Generale della Chiesa, il Duca di Gandia Juan Borgia” annunciò il maestro di palazzo all’ingresso del giovane nel salone.

 _Un nome meno pretenzioso non poteva trovarlo, eh? Sembra che siano entrate almeno tre persone,_ pensò Alfonso con un’ombra dell’antica ironia pungente, mentre Juan entrava nella sala del trono con passo disinvolto e si inchinava con l’aria di ritenere che, caso mai, sarebbe dovuto essere il contrario. In passato Alfonso non si sarebbe fatto scrupoli a dire ad alta voce quello che aveva pensato, ma non erano più quei tempi.

“Benvenuto, Gonfaloniere” si limitò a mormorare. “Spero che apprezzerete l’ospitalità del mio castello.”

“Lo spero anch’io, visto che sono venuto qui per offrirvi la protezione della mia famiglia, Vostra Maestà” rispose Juan. “Pertanto mi auguro di apprezzare questa ospitalità per un periodo di tempo molto lungo.”

E poi entrambi alzarono lo sguardo e rimasero in silenzio per un lungo istante.

Juan si era aspettato una versione un po’ più adulta del ragazzino egocentrico e impudente che ricordava, ma quel Principe pallido dai grandi occhi neri e tristi pareva l’ombra malinconica di ciò che era stato. E Alfonso restò ancora più sorpreso, perché Juan era cambiato davvero tanto rispetto a tre anni prima: allora sembrava un ragazzo, ma ora era diventato decisamente un uomo, con i capelli castano dorati ormai lunghi fino a sfiorargli le spalle e i baffi e il pizzetto che, assieme allo sguardo penetrante degli occhi castani e al sorrisetto malizioso appena accennato, contribuivano a renderlo decisamente un personaggio da cui guardarsi.

A disagio senza sapere bene perché, Alfonso si alzò dal trono con la vaga idea di accompagnare lui stesso il giovane Borgia nella sala da pranzo dov’era stato allestito il banchetto, senza attendere che lo facessero i servitori. Beh, se era venuto per portargli via il trono, tanto valeva che iniziasse ad abituarsi, no?

“Venite da questa parte, Gonfaloniere, vi prego. Ci sarà un banchetto in vostro onore e… sì, naturalmente anche i vostri capitani potranno partecipare” disse il Principe, consapevole del fatto che si stava comportando da sciocco senza un motivo.

 _Certo che lo so, il perché,_ si disse, cercando di spiegare il suo turbamento. _Questa è la stessa situazione di tre anni fa, con il re di Francia e, magari, se mi mostro docile e arrendevole, Juan Borgia non mi farà del male come… come avvenne allora. Ora non c’è più nessuno a difendermi!_

Ma era davvero questa la ragione del turbamento di Alfonso di Napoli?

**Fine capitolo primo**


	2. Capitolo 2: Reasons I drink

**Capitolo secondo: Reasons I drink**

_Nothing can give reprieve like they do  
Nothing can give me a break from this torture like they do_

_Here we are  
I feel such rapture and my comfort is so strong, oh  
One more sip  
It feels so helpful in my need for some long overdue respite_

_And these are the reasons I don't even think I would quit  
And these are the reasons I can't even see straight, and  
And these are the ones whom I know it so deeply affects  
And I am left wondering how I would I function without it…_

_(“Reasons I drink” – Alanis Morissette)_

Il Principe Alfonso aveva imparato a sue spese, tre anni prima, a non concedere più tanto facilmente la sua fiducia a qualcuno e, dopo la dolorosa perdita del Generale, era diventato ancora più sospettoso e pronto a pensare il peggio di chiunque. Pertanto si aspettava brutte sorprese dal giovane Borgia, che era venuto, a suo dire, per proteggere il suo Regno da eventuali altre invasioni da parte dei Francesi o di chissà chi.

Erano ben altre le ragioni della sua presenza a Napoli, riteneva Alfonso.

Ricordava bene quando, durante il viaggio verso la Francia, due anni prima, Re Carlo e il suo seguito, del quale anche lui faceva parte seppure come ostaggio, erano stati ospitati nel palazzo del Papa Borgia. Oh, sì, il pontefice aveva ostentato una grande cortesia nei confronti del sovrano francese e anche del giovane Principe… eppure lui sapeva benissimo che Re Carlo aveva proseguito indisturbato la sua marcia verso la conquista del Regno di Napoli proprio con la benedizione di Papa Alessandro VI. E per tutto il tempo in cui erano stati suoi ospiti, Rodrigo Borgia non aveva fatto altro che dissimulare e tentare di manipolarli, tutti quanti, cercando di tenere in piedi un doppio gioco che solo per caso non era andato a buon fine. Il vero scopo del Borgia, infatti, era quello di mettere sul trono di Napoli suo figlio Goffredo, sposato con Sancha, la figlia illegittima di Re Ferrante. Rodrigo Borgia non lo aveva mai perdonato per aver rifiutato, anni prima, la proposta di matrimonio con Lucrezia, definendola una _figlia illegittima_ indegna di unirsi a un Principe aragonese… *****

Juan Borgia non era venuto a Napoli per _proteggerlo_ , come affermava.

Juan Borgia era venuto per assassinarlo, su ordine del padre. Era stato mandato a fare il lavoro sporco in cambio di chissà quale ricompensa, e sarebbero stati Goffredo e Sancha, sotto l’egida del Papa, a governare Napoli.

L’unica cosa che restava da scoprire era come e quando il giovane Borgia avrebbe fatto la sua mossa. Era ospite nel castello reale già da due giorni e non aveva ancora tentato niente, ma Alfonso era convinto che non avrebbe atteso oltre. Lui, però, cosa poteva fare? Non aveva né amici né protettori, adesso che il Generale era morto. Le famiglie nobili di Napoli lo odiavano come avevano odiato suo padre e non avrebbero mosso un dito per salvarlo, pensando magari di approfittare della situazione per ottenere privilegi e benefici.

Questi erano i pensieri del ragazzo mentre, quel mattino, ammirava la straordinaria bellezza del Golfo di Napoli, appoggiato ad una delle colonne del loggiato. Era talmente assorto nei suoi pensieri e nella contemplazione del paesaggio da non accorgersi che Juan si era avvicinato silenziosamente a lui; quando si accorse della sua presenza, trasalì. Sentì che il cuore gli arrivava in gola e quasi gli impediva di respirare, il sangue gli pulsava violentemente nelle vene e le gambe parevano cedergli…

Certo, era la paura, cos’altro poteva essere? Sapeva bene che il giovane Borgia era una minaccia per lui.

Ma l’agitazione che lo aveva invaso non si calmò, anzi parve addirittura aumentare quando Juan, senza alcuna intenzione di nuocergli, gli si mise accanto e sembrò lasciarsi anche lui incantare dal panorama offerto dal Golfo di Napoli.

“Mio padre aveva ragione, questo Regno è davvero un paradiso di bellezza e di piaceri” commentò, con un sorrisetto che, per qualche motivo, fece accelerare ulteriormente le pulsazioni già impazzite di Alfonso. “Capisco perché Vostra Maestà vi sia tanto legato e anche perché in tanti lo desiderino. Tuttavia non dovete più temere un’invasione nemica ora che godete della protezione della mia famiglia.”

“Quando mio padre era vivo bastava il suo nome a far tremare chiunque. I suoi metodi non erano sempre giusti, questo è vero, ma forse era l’unico modo che aveva per mantenere il suo Regno” rispose Alfonso. “Penso che ricordiate bene la sala da pranzo del Re che vi mostrò mia sorella Sancha, quando veniste qui, sebbene siano passati più di tre anni.”

Juan, in realtà, ricordava ben poco di quella stanza, perché Sancha ce l’aveva portato, sì, ma poi gli era saltata addosso ed avevano fatto di tutto meno che _osservare_ come Re Ferrante trattava i suoi nemici. Però, magari, quello non poteva dirlo ad Alfonso. O forse sì?

“Devo ammettere che era buio e che alla tenue luce di una candela non potei rendermi conto pienamente della _disposizione_ della stanza. Inoltre vostra sorella era… come dire… non molto informata su come si erano svolti i fatti” replicò il giovane, con una luce maliziosa negli occhi. “Perciò sarei molto lieto di potervi fare ritorno insieme a voi, che sicuramente sarete in grado di raccontarmi l’origine della stanza.”

Ancora una volta Alfonso trasalì. Il sorrisetto storto e lo sguardo penetrante con cui Juan lo fissava lo facevano sentire ancora più strano, come se non fosse in grado di muovere un passo; inoltre non era più tornato in quella stanza da quando il Re francese ve lo aveva rinchiuso per _punirlo_ , una terribile sera di più di due anni prima. Troppi ricordi dolorosi erano legati a quel posto, ormai…

“Io… penso che abbiate visto comunque abbastanza per poter capire…” tentò di obiettare il ragazzo, ma Juan gli circondò le spalle con un braccio (causandogli un principio di fibrillazione…) e lo spinse con una sorta di amichevole insistenza verso il corridoio.

“Io invece penso di no e ci terrei molto a vederla con la luce del giorno” ripeté il giovane Borgia.

Cosa poteva fare Alfonso? Annuì, perché non riusciva nemmeno più a parlare, e si incamminò lentamente verso la famigerata sala da pranzo di Re Ferrante, con Juan che non si staccava da lui.

Nella mente confusa da tante emozioni, il povero Principe si convinceva sempre più che le manovre di Juan Borgia somigliassero in modo inquietante al modo di fare di Re Carlo e che, con ogni evidenza, sarebbe andata a finire allo stesso modo. Altrimenti perché tanta curiosità per quella stanza che, in fondo, aveva già visto?

Tuttavia lo accontentò e, non appena giunti nella sala, la prima cosa che Alfonso fece fu andare a spalancare tutte le finestre che, per fortuna, davano sul mare. Non sarebbe rimasto in quel posto al buio nemmeno per cinque secondi, ricordava fin troppo bene il terrore e l’angoscia provati quando Re Carlo lo aveva fatto legare ad una di quelle sedie, come se fosse uno dei _commensali_ , e lo aveva tenuto lì per ore.

Mentre il Principe restava appoggiato al davanzale di una delle finestre, Juan Borgia camminava lentamente per la stanza, guardando insieme affascinato e disgustato lo spettacolo dei nobili nemici del Re Ferrante fatti uccidere, mummificati e disposti a tavola come se fossero Gesù e i suoi Apostoli durante l’Ultima Cena. Cominciava a pensare che crescere con un padre come il Re di Napoli fosse stato anche peggio che crescere come un bastardo di Papa Borgia… Però non c’era dubbio che difficilmente qualcuno avrebbe deciso di mettersi ancora contro quel sovrano.

Fatto il giro della stanza, Juan andò a sistemarsi accanto ad Alfonso, davanti alla finestra. Si rendeva conto che la sua vicinanza turbava oltremodo il giovane Principe e la cosa lo incuriosiva e lo divertiva. Juan Borgia era abituato a piacere alle donne ma, a dire il vero, la cosa non gli interessava più di tanto, anzi si era sempre ben guardato dall’instaurare una relazione seria con qualcuna: quello che voleva lui era il piacere che trovava nei bordelli, senza legami e senza complicazioni.

Eppure, adesso, vedere che Alfonso si imbarazzava e si sentiva a disagio in sua presenza gli provocava un piacere diverso, più profondo… Beh, meglio così, si disse, visto che il padre voleva che il Principe finisse per dipendere da lui!

Juan si appoggiò con i gomiti al davanzale e rivolse uno sguardo accattivante ad Alfonso, che da parte sua cercava accuratamente di evitare di guardare tanto il giovane Borgia quanto i nobili avversari di suo padre.

“Dunque, Vostra Maestà, quale sarebbe la storia di questa stanza?” chiese, come se stesse parlando del tempo.

Alfonso si tormentava le maniche del farsetto e non sapeva dove rivolgere lo sguardo.

“Le famiglie nobili del Regno di Napoli non accettavano il dominio di mio padre, erano abituate ad avere privilegi e favori speciali e si coalizzarono per impedire lo sviluppo di una nuova organizzazione politica ed economica che avrebbe tolto loro potere. Così ordirono una congiura contro di lui, ma mio padre la scoprì” iniziò poi a raccontare. “Saputi i nomi di tutti coloro che avevano partecipato alla congiura, mio padre li invitò ad un banchetto proprio in questa sala, fingendo di voler festeggiare con loro le nozze di una sua nipote. In realtà, però, li fece catturare dalle sue guardie, torturare a morte nelle segrete e, alla fine, ordinò che fossero mummificati e messi in posa qui, come monito per chiunque altro avesse tentato di ribellarsi a lui. Io allora avevo sette anni e ricordo poco, ma mio padre mi ha raccontato molte volte questa storia. Certe sere lui si dilettava a cenare qui, in compagnia degli antichi avversari…” ******

Ancora una volta, Juan si trovò a pensare che non doveva essere stato affatto facile crescere come figlio di Re Ferrante!

“Immagino sia per questo che Re Carlo, quando conquistò Napoli e mi catturò, pensò bene di punirmi allo stesso modo” mormorò il Principe, talmente piano che Juan dovette avvicinarsi ancora di più per riuscire a sentirlo. “Ordinò che fossi portato nelle segrete e che fossi torturato con tutti gli strumenti più atroci e terribili… e lasciò il dottore a sorvegliare le torture perché non voleva che morissi subito… ogni volta che perdevo i sensi, il dottore doveva risvegliarmi perché il supplizio continuasse… Non so quante volte… Suppongo che il Re francese ci vedesse una qualche forma di _giustizia poetica_.”

Questa volta anche Juan, che non si era mai tirato indietro di fronte a risse, omicidi e brutali assassini, sentì una specie di brivido lungo la schiena. Che razza di bestia era quel Re francese? Torturare a morte un ragazzo, divertirsi a farlo soffrire per una notte intera senza motivo alcuno… Lui stesso non aveva esitato a rapire, torturare e minacciare di uccidere Benito, il giovanissimo figlio di Caterina Sforza, ma lo aveva fatto davanti agli occhi di lei e solo per indurla ad arrendersi. Ciò che il sovrano francese aveva fatto ad Alfonso, al contrario, era una crudeltà gratuita e immotivata che non gli avrebbe arrecato alcun vantaggio.

“L’idea di Re Carlo era mettere anche il mio cadavere qui, in questa sala, nel posto vuoto in cui dovrebbe esserci Giuda” le ultime parole di Alfonso furono quasi un sospiro. “Se non fosse intervenuto il Generale, se non avesse convinto il suo Re a risparmiarmi la vita e a tenermi come ostaggio, io sarei…”

Non poté finire la frase, ma non ce n’era bisogno.

Lo sguardo di Juan cadde sul polso destro del Principe che spuntava dalla manica del farsetto che il ragazzo aveva tormentato fino a quel momento: vi spiccava una cicatrice profonda che faceva pensare ad una ferita molto grave.

“Cosa vi siete fatto al polso, Vostra Maestà?” chiese, incuriosito.

Il sorriso amaro che sfiorò le labbra di Alfonso fece raggelare Juan, che non era solito lasciarsi impressionare facilmente.

“Mi avevano incatenato e mentre mi straziavano con… con uno strumento che mi avevano messo in… beh, il dolore era talmente atroce e insopportabile che io, per tentare di sfuggire a quella tortura, cercavo di sfilarmi le manette e il ferro… mi tagliò quasi fino all’osso” rispose Alfonso, ora con uno strano sguardo fisso nel vuoto. “Ma non me ne accorsi nemmeno, anzi, se avessi potuto mi sarei staccato le mani a morsi pur di scappare…”

Ancora una volta Juan circondò con un braccio le spalle del Principe, ma questo fu un gesto spontaneo, non calcolato. Il racconto di Alfonso lo aveva veramente scosso e sentiva il bisogno di stringerlo a sé. Nemmeno nelle sue esperienze più violente, crude ed efferate aveva mai pensato ad una cosa del genere. Alfonso non era un nemico, non era un ostacolo, e quando il Re lo aveva sottoposto a simili sevizie era solo un ragazzino di nemmeno sedici anni…

“Non pensateci più, nessuno oserà nemmeno immaginare una cosa del genere” gli disse. “Anzi, dovremo fare in modo di essere temuti esattamente come lo era vostro padre, perché non ci sia più pericolo di un’invasione. Siete sotto la protezione dei Borgia e _mia_ in particolare, ma adesso voglio che il mio e il vostro nome siano di nuovo il terrore di Napoli, come lo era quello di vostro padre. Nessun nobile del Regno e nessun altro invasore straniero dovrà metter piede nelle vostre proprietà, in ciò che vi spetta di diritto!”

Alfonso non sapeva se si sentiva più sconvolto per aver ricordato l’orribile notte delle torture, per le parole di Juan Borgia o… per il modo in cui lo aveva attirato a sé, per incoraggiarlo o chissà cosa. Sapeva solo che non aveva mai provato nulla di simile e non ne capiva il motivo!

“Vostra maestà, dovrete portarmi a vedere anche queste segrete di cui avete parlato” riprese Juan, “come vostro protettore e Capitano Generale dell’esercito papale che vi difende devo conoscere ogni angolo del castello e credo che le segrete rappresentino un luogo importante anche come deterrente per i vostri nemici.”

A queste parole, il giovane Borgia sentì il corpo di Alfonso irrigidirsi e cominciare a tremare, ma non poteva sapere quale incubo stesse passando per la mente del ragazzo e aveva detto quelle frasi in tutta sincerità.

 _Ecco, lo sapevo, è proprio come quella sera con Re Carlo,_ urlò dentro di sé Alfonso, agghiacciato dal terrore. _Anche il Re aveva finto di volermi al suo fianco e di parlarmi amichevolmente per poi ingannarmi e farmi portare nelle segrete! E Juan Borgia vuole fare lo stesso, vuole che le sue guardie mi strazino ancora in quel modo e portino a termine il lavoro. Sono stato un idiota, eppure ormai dovrei aver capito che non devo fidarmi di nessuno e tanto meno dei Borgia, sono loro i primi a volere il Regno di Napoli! Lo sapevo che mi avrebbe ucciso, ma così… così no, non posso sopportarlo ancora una volta, non così, non così…_

Sempre tremando, Alfonso inizio a piangere silenziosamente e a guardarsi intorno cercando disperatamente un modo per sfuggire alla presa di Juan (ora capiva, finalmente, perché lo avesse abbracciato… che stupido a credere che volesse solo fargli coraggio!). Se avesse potuto, si sarebbe perfino gettato dalla finestra aperta: meglio morire spezzandosi il collo che nella camera delle torture! Ma Juan non lo lasciava e, a dirla tutta, lo guardava stranito, senza capire la reazione esagerata del Principe. I ricordi di quelle segrete erano senz’altro spaventosi, ma non c’era ragione di essere così atterriti…

Non poteva sapere quanto il suo modo di fare gli avesse involontariamente ricordato la tremenda farsa portata avanti da Re Carlo quella sera di tre anni prima!

**Fine capitolo secondo**

* **Ho raccontato questo episodio, da me inventato, nella mia long fic _Shadows and lights_ … ma chi può dire che queste non fossero le vere intenzioni di Rodrigo Borgia?**

**** La storia della congiura dei Baroni di Napoli contro Re Ferrante è vera e anche la parte relativa alla vendetta (1486), non so però se sia vera anche la storia della sala da pranzo...**


	3. Capitolo 3: Never give up

**Capitolo terzo: Never give up**

_Oh yeah, I'm haunted by the distant past  
Called to the skies but she was she overcast_

_But I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no  
No, I won't never give up, no, never give up, no, no_

_And I won't let you get me down_  
I'll keep gettin' up when I hit the ground  
Oh, never give up, no, never give up no, no, oh…

_(“Never give up” – Sia)_

Non poteva essere vero, doveva essere un incubo, pensava Alfonso, travolto dal terrore, mentre si lasciava condurre da Juan lungo le scale che portavano alle segrete. Non poteva finire così, non un’altra volta! Ormai non vedeva nemmeno più bene, le lacrime gli offuscavano la vista, e poteva solo affidarsi, suo malgrado, al giovane Borgia, nonostante lo stesse portando verso l’orrore.

Era proprio come quella sera maledetta in cui Re Carlo lo aveva fatto condurre nelle segrete dal Generale, per poi consegnarlo ai soldati che avrebbero straziato il suo corpo senza pietà. Le immagini e il terrore mortale di allora si confondevano con ciò che stava accadendo adesso… solo che il Generale non c’era più e, questa volta, nessuno sarebbe arrivato in suo soccorso, nessuno avrebbe interrotto le torture.

Juan Borgia che, evidentemente, non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa stesse passando per la mente del Principe, continuava a sostenerlo mentre entravano nella camera degli orrori e si guardava intorno con sincera curiosità. Quella era una cosa che gli mancava, non aveva mai visitato una stanza delle torture e pensava che Re Ferrante, nella sua follia, avesse avuto comunque una buona idea perché minacciare qualcuno di trascorrere anche solo un’ora tra quei tormenti era un deterrente molto convincente.

“Vostra Maestà, posso capire che non vi faccia piacere tornare in questo luogo di dolore, specie dopo quello che mi avete raccontato” disse ad un certo punto. “E’ stato morboso e crudele da parte del Re francese farvi una cosa del genere, specialmente considerando che non aveva motivo di farlo, non dovevate confessare niente, non costituivate una minaccia per lui… una malvagità gratuita che, in tutta sincerità, non riesco a comprendere. Però non c’è bisogno di reagire così, insomma! Adesso siete voi il Re di Napoli e sarebbe opportuno che imparaste a gestire tutte le armi di cui siete in possesso per spaventare i vostri nemici, così come faceva vostro padre.”

Vedendo che Alfonso non aveva intenzione di calmarsi, Juan lo fece sedere sui gradini all’ingresso della stanza e si mise a osservare quegli strumenti spaventosi per conto suo, riflettendo su quanto sarebbero stati utili per consolidare il _suo_ potere sul Regno di Napoli. Perché, a dirla tutta, non aveva nessuna intenzione di fallire, questa volta, e non avrebbe lasciato che fossero Goffredo e Sancha a prendersi tutta la gloria. Toccava a lui e non gli dispiaceva affatto lasciare che, ufficialmente, fosse Alfonso a governare. In fondo, il giovane Principe dava prova ogni giorno di più di essere debole, spaventato e del tutto dipendente da chiunque si prendesse la briga di guidarlo. E, in particolare, stava dimostrando di essere molto vulnerabile in sua presenza… Juan non avrebbe mai pensato di finire per esercitare il suo fascino su un Principe aragonese piuttosto che su una prostituta ma, tutto sommato, era pure meglio così! I vantaggi che una prostituta poteva dargli erano immediati e di breve durata, ma quanto avrebbe potuto ottenere come _protettore_ del giovane Re di Napoli?

Ma, per fare questo, doveva innanzitutto fare in modo che tutti lo temessero, così come temevano Re Ferrante. Se si fosse fatto un nome in quel senso, il padre avrebbe lasciato che fosse lui a governare il Regno, tenendo Alfonso sotto tutela, e Goffredo e Sancha avrebbero dovuto arrangiarsi.

E chissà quanto si sarebbe infuriato Cesare! Sarebbe schiattato d’invidia, quel guastafeste…

Juan sorrise tra sé mentre si crogiolava in quei pensieri di soddisfazione e trionfo, finché non si accorse che Alfonso non aveva la minima intenzione di tranquillizzarsi e, anzi, continuava a singhiozzare sempre più forte. Adesso aveva iniziato anche a supplicare, come se qualcuno lo stesse realmente seviziando. Ma che accidenti gli prendeva?

Gli si avvicinò per cercare di calmarlo, ma fu anche peggio.

“No, vi prego… vi prego, non fatemi del male… Farò tutto quello che volete, Gonfaloniere, vi supplico, non portatemi là…” piangeva Alfonso, le parole spezzate dai singhiozzi.

“Che vi prende, Vostra Maestà? Perché mai dovrei farvi del male o, peggio, torturarvi? Ma non avete capito che… Oh, ma che diamine!” Juan non era un uomo molto paziente e si stancò presto di quel tono deferente. Si sedette accanto al ragazzo e lo strinse a sé. “Non sono qui per farti del male, lo vuoi capire sì o no? Insomma, Alfonso, vuoi ascoltarmi una buona volta?”

Il tono spazientito ma tutto sommato più confidenziale del giovane Borgia riuscì finalmente a scuotere Alfonso che, cercando di soffocare i singhiozzi e di fermare il pianto, parve uscire dall’incubo nel quale era precipitato e ritornare alla realtà.

“Voi… Gonfaloniere, non mi avete portato qui con l’inganno per torturarmi a morte?” domandò, con un filo di voce.

“Va bene che la mia fama mi precede, ma che idea ti sei fatto di me, si può sapere?” esclamò Juan, esasperato ma al contempo intenerito da quella reazione da ragazzino e decidendo di abbandonare una volta per tutte la messinscena del _Vostra Maestà_ … “Non ho nessuna ragione di farti del male, anzi, ti ho già detto mille volte che sono qui per proteggerti e per difendere questo Regno. E, comunque, non sono certo così meschino da portarti qui con l’inganno per seviziarti, se pure avessi qualche motivo per volerti eliminare. Dammi retta, se avessi voluto davvero farti del male te ne saresti accorto. Questi non sono certo i miei metodi: i miei avversari li pugnalo o taglio loro la gola, non ho bisogno di assurde sceneggiate!”

E, per quanto la cosa fosse tranquillizzante solo fino ad un certo punto, Alfonso si calmò davvero a quelle parole, si asciugò le lacrime e riuscì anche a guardare Juan dritto in faccia.

“Ma io… credevo che mi aveste portato quaggiù per…” mormorò, senza fare caso al fatto che Juan Borgia lo avesse chiamato per nome e fosse passato disinvoltamente ad un più familiare _tu_ , “come successe quella sera… Re Carlo mi chiese di mostrargli le segrete di mio padre, ma poi mi consegnò ai suoi soldati e mi… ordinò che mi torturassero per tutta la notte! E questa volta non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a salvarmi, perché il Generale mi ha lasciato solo, mi ha abbandonato anche lui! Io credevo che…”

“Credevi male, Alfonso” rispose Juan, disgustato dalla codardia e dalla crudeltà mostrata da Re Carlo. Adesso capiva perché il giovane fosse rimasto così sconvolto all’idea di tornare a visitare la stanza delle torture. Non era, come aveva pensato lui, il ricordo dei passati tormenti a straziarlo, ma la paura che quello che era accaduto allora stesse avvenendo di nuovo, nello stesso identico modo.

 _Quanto devi aver sofferto, povero Principe abbandonato da tutti_ , pensò, con uno slancio di tenerezza e di empatia che non erano sicuramente sentimenti a lui familiari.

Ma Alfonso, a quanto pareva, gli aveva toccato il cuore… o quello che aveva da quelle parti, più o meno. Juan Borgia era abituato a seguire i suoi istinti, sempre e comunque, e in quel momento l’istinto lo portò a stringere più forte il giovane Principe tra le braccia, ad affondargli una mano tra i capelli e a baciarlo profondamente, intensamente, incollandosi al suo corpo, esplorandolo con la lingua avida e prepotente. Quel bacio così intimo e inaspettato aveva accelerato i battiti del cuore del giovane Principe e gli aveva incendiato il sangue nelle vene, Alfonso si era sentito fremere in tutto il corpo come mai gli era avvenuto prima: anche il Generale l’aveva baciato più e più volte e aveva fatto ben altro con lui ma… ma non era mai stato così. Cosa gli stava succedendo? Per lunghissimi frammenti di tempo Alfonso desiderò che quei baci profondi e appassionati non finissero mai e dimenticò perfino che si trovava nella stanza che più lo terrorizzava, perduto tra le braccia del giovane Borgia non aveva più paura e nient’altro sembrava esistere.

In qualche modo, Juan riprese il controllo di sé, si staccò dal Principe e cercò di recuperare un certo contegno, mentre Alfonso continuava a guardarlo come incantato. Bene, il Principe si era tranquillizzato, poteva essere il momento giusto per parlargli, si disse, mentre continuava a chiedersi che diavolo gli fosse preso per afferrarlo e baciarlo in quel modo. Non si era mai interessato al suo stesso sesso, prima di quel momento e, a onor del vero, anche il sesso opposto gli interessava solo in base alla quantità e alla qualità del piacere che poteva procurargli.

Ritenne che fosse giunta l’ora di passare a discorsi più seri. Avrebbe pensato poi a ciò che lo aveva spinto a baciare Alfonso con tanto ardore…

“Io sono venuto qui per ordine di mio padre, è vero. Ed è vero anche che la protezione dei Borgia sul Regno di Napoli significa al contempo una sorta di controllo su di esso” riprese Juan, decidendo di essere completamente sincero con il Principe. Del resto, a quel punto aveva raggiunto una certa intimità con lui e tanto valeva arrivare fino in fondo. “Tuttavia ciò non vuol dire che voglia farti del male o che tu sia in pericolo con me, al contrario: sono qui per proteggerti e la tua salvaguardia è anche nel mio stesso interesse, per questo non hai alcun motivo di temermi.”

“Mi… mi dispiace, io… per me è stato come rivivere quella sera…” fece Alfonso a voce bassissima, ancora fortemente scosso dal modo in cui era stato stretto e baciato.

“E io non me ne sono accorto” replicò il giovane Borgia, in tono più leggero. “Non sono famoso per essere un uomo sensibile… Ma di una cosa puoi essere sicuro: io non ti farò mai del male e non lascerò che nessun altro si azzardi anche solo a pensare di fartene. Tu credi di essere solo e abbandonato a causa della morte del tuo Generale, ma non è così, ci sono io a proteggerti e non ti lascerò solo, hai la mia parola.”

Alfonso continuava a fissare Juan come se non potesse credere a ciò che gli stava dicendo. Era così abituato ad aspettarsi sempre il peggio da tutti che quell’improvvisa gentilezza del giovane lo coglieva alla sprovvista e lo turbava: era tutto così strano e surreale, Juan gli parlava con pazienza e cordialità e poi lo aveva baciato in un modo che gli faceva tremare le gambe e i polsi anche solo a ripensarci!

“Il Generale mi aveva promesso che non mi avrebbe mai lasciato solo, ma poi anche lui mi ha abbandonato” obiettò il Principe, chiaramente dicendo la prima cosa che gli era passata per la testa in tanto sconvolgimento.

“Non per sua volontà” ribatté Juan. “Non ho avuto modo di conoscerlo personalmente, ma da quello che mi hai raccontato ho capito che ti era davvero molto affezionato e che sicuramente, quando si è ammalato, la sua preoccupazione maggiore è stata che saresti rimasto solo. Credo che sarebbe sollevato nel sapere che c’è qualcuno a prendersi cura di te anche adesso.”

Ovviamente il Generale francese non sarebbe stato per niente contento di sapere che il Principe si affidava alla protezione di un Borgia e che avrebbe finito per dipendere da lui, ma questo non c’era motivo di dirlo ad Alfonso, no?

Si alzò in piedi e aiutò il Principe a fare altrettanto, notando con piacere che il ragazzo era rimasto veramente scombussolato dal suo bacio e da quel modo di fare più affettuoso. Era soddisfatto. In tutta la sua vita aveva sempre desiderato sentirsi importante per qualcuno ed era sempre rimasto frustrato in questo suo desiderio: adesso Alfonso pareva dipendere da lui per più di un motivo, proprio come voleva suo padre, e il bello era che lui non aveva fatto nulla di speciale per ottenere la sua fiducia.

“Credo di avere visto abbastanza di questa camera delle torture” disse poi, prendendo Alfonso per un braccio e conducendolo per le scale. “Non era mia intenzione turbarti, riportandoti quaggiù. Certo immaginavo che per te sarebbe stata dura, ma non credevo così tanto. In realtà vorrei farti capire che non devi più temere questo luogo, perché saranno i tuoi avversari a doverlo temere, così com’era ai tempi di tuo padre. Non avevo capito che stavi addirittura rivivendo quella notte.”

“Non è colpa vostra, nessuno avrebbe potuto saperlo” replicò il giovane, rabbuiandosi. “Una cosa del genere è… inimmaginabile, finché non ci si trova a viverla. E forse nemmeno allora. Quando scappai dal castello, sapendo che i Francesi stavano arrivando, non so fino a che punto sperassi di cavarmela. Ero a piedi, da solo, senza cibo né acqua… Il mio era un tentativo disperato, ma ero certo che, se fossi rimasto al castello, sarei morto comunque.”

“Sei scappato a piedi dal castello?” Juan era incredulo. Che ingenuo ragazzino era, quel Principe? Era ovvio che lo avrebbero catturato facilmente!

“Credo di non averci pensato più di tanto, ho fatto quello che mi è venuto istintivo. Mi hanno ritrovato un paio di giorni dopo, i soldati mi hanno mandato contro i cani” era come se il ragazzo stesse raccontando le disavventure di un’altra persona. “In quel momento ho capito di aver fatto una sciocchezza, ma era tardi. E le pensai tutte, ve l’assicuro: immaginai che mi avrebbero fatto sbranare dai cani, che mi avrebbero catturato per poi uccidermi o rinchiudermi in una cella per il resto della mia vita… ma mai, nemmeno in mille anni, avrei potuto indovinare che cosa passava per la testa di Re Carlo. Una cosa del genere…”

“Basta, adesso, non pensarci più” lo interruppe Juan. Cominciava ad avercela a morte con quel maledetto Re francese. Già lo odiava per averlo umiliato in battaglia nella sua prima missione come Gonfaloniere dell’esercito papale, ma sentiva di detestarlo sempre di più ogni qual volta ripensava a quanto quel tronfio bastardo avesse fatto soffrire Alfonso senza alcun motivo. Era strano, non gli era mai capitato prima di provare compassione per i patimenti di qualcuno. Evidentemente la meschinità e la crudeltà immotivata di Re Carlo erano eccessive anche per lui… oppure c’era qualche altra ragione? “D’ora in poi sarà tutto diverso. Ben presto tutti sapranno che sei sotto la protezione dei Borgia e saranno loro a temerci.”

“Perché i Borgia avvelenano la gente?” la domanda scappò di bocca al giovane prima che potesse rendersene conto, ma Juan la prese bene. Scoppiò a ridere come non gli capitava da un pezzo (aveva avuto anche lui i suoi guai, ultimamente…), la qual cosa contribuì ulteriormente a turbare parecchio Alfonso, che rimase a fissarlo come incantato.

“E’ questo che si dice in giro? Beh, non è del tutto falso, ma diciamo che è un po’ _riduttivo_ ” replicò, in tono disinvolto. “Abbiamo molti modi per farci rispettare dai nostri nemici… e per difendere i nostri _amici_.”

Alfonso sussultò.

“Ah, siamo… _amici_ , adesso?” domandò, intimidito e affascinato al contempo da quel giovane scanzonato e baldanzoso.

Juan gli circondò le spalle con un braccio e lo attirò a sé, scherzoso.

“Direi proprio di sì, non ti pare, Principe Alfonso?”

Sì, era decisamente riuscito a conquistarsi la totale fiducia di quel ragazzo solo al mondo e spaurito.

Aveva fatto ciò che suo padre voleva da lui, questa volta non lo aveva deluso.

Ma non era soltanto per questo che Juan Borgia si sentiva così soddisfatto e sereno…

**Fine capitolo terzo**


	4. Capitolo 4: Hunter's Moon

**Capitolo quarto: Hunter’s Moon**

_Will I endure?  
If not with you  
The midnight sun  
The hunter's moon  
No days and nights  
Of solitude  
I'll walk with the reaper_

_You peril of desire  
Now, you sweetest misery  
Oh you, you are on my mind  
Now time again, time again…_

_(“Hunter’s Moon” – Delain)_

I Baroni di Napoli, che da tanti anni non tolleravano il dominio aragonese e che erano stati ostili già a Re Ferrante, al momento attuale erano ancora più infuriati. Quando il Re era morto e i Francesi avevano invaso Napoli non avevano offerto alcun aiuto al povero Principe Alfonso, anzi sarebbero stati ben felici se Re Carlo lo avesse ucciso. Ovviamente non volevano essere soggetti nemmeno al dominio francese, tuttavia erano convinti che questo non sarebbe durato in eterno, bene o male prima o poi Re Carlo sarebbe dovuto tornare in Francia e, a quel punto, speravano di essere loro a gestire il governo del Regno.

In realtà, poi, Re Carlo aveva posto il suo Generale come reggente del Regno di Napoli, tutelando e proteggendo il legittimo erede Alfonso. I nobili, tuttavia, non si preoccupavano più di tanto del Generale francese e tanto meno di Alfonso e, nei loro feudi, avevano continuato a fare il bello e il cattivo tempo, come era sempre piaciuto loro fare… e come Re Ferrante non permetteva assolutamente, per i successivi tre anni!

Quando il Generale era morto i nobili Baroni avevano esultato, pensando che a quel punto il Principe Alfonso avrebbe avuto la stessa importanza del due di briscola… ma poi, inaspettatamente, il Papa Borgia aveva mandato a Napoli suo figlio Juan come _protettore_ del Principe e tutto era andato in malora.

La mossa del Borgia era chiara: il Regno di Napoli sarebbe diventato un nuovo dominio dello Stato Pontificio e di certo un tipo come Juan Borgia non avrebbe lasciato ai Baroni le libertà che avevano quando il reggente era il Generale.

Questo _non doveva accadere_.

La cosa peggiore, per quei nobili, fu vedere che, a differenza di ciò che si aspettavano, Juan e Alfonso stavano instaurando un rapporto sempre più confidenziale. Il giovane Borgia aveva chiaramente incantato e affascinato il Principe e quell’inetto di Alfonso faceva tutto quello che voleva Juan, era chiaramente un burattino nelle sue mani. Alcuni dei Baroni o i loro servitori li avevano visti cavalcare o passeggiare insieme per le tenute attorno a Napoli e per le campagne circostanti ed erano sembrati particolarmente affiatati. Addirittura quello stolto di Alfonso pareva aver ritrovato l’allegria e il sorriso perduti dopo la morte di quel Generale con cui andava perfino a letto… Certo, di sicuro adesso quella sciagura di Principe andava a letto pure con il giovane Borgia! Si era _prostituito_ prima a i Francesi e adesso ai Borgia e, di fatto, era dunque il Papa, attraverso Juan, a governare il Regno di Napoli.

I nobili Baroni non potevano assolutamente accettarlo.

Fu così che iniziarono a inviare spie in tutta l’Italia centrale e, in particolare, a Roma e a Forlì, per scoprire il più possibile sulle depravazioni e i loschi scopi di Juan Borgia. Avevano udito delle voci secondo le quali, durante l’assedio di Forlì contro Caterina Sforza, Juan aveva fallito su tutta la linea, dando il peggio di sé, torturando un ragazzo innocente e finendo per scappare come un vigliacco non appena l’esercito papale era stato attaccato dalle truppe di Ludovico Sforza. I Baroni dovevano fare in modo che quelle voci divenissero informazioni vere e proprie, parlare con chi era stato davvero presente, magari addirittura far spiare il Papa stesso che, forse, aveva spedito il figlio a Napoli proprio per allontanarlo dal suo ennesimo fallimento. Una volta ottenute tutte le informazioni necessarie e provate senza ombra di dubbio, alcuni dei più nobili signori del Regno, in particolare il Conte di Tricarico Sanseverino, il Principe di Melfi Caracciolo, il Marchese di Caggiano Gesualdo e il Duca di Bari Caldora, avrebbero chiesto di essere ricevuti dal Principe Alfonso e gli avrebbero aperto gli occhi sulle reali mire del suo _caro amico_ Juan.

Ovviamente i Sanseverino, i Caldora, i Gesualdo e i Caracciolo erano i discendenti di coloro che, anni prima, avevano partecipato alla Congiura dei Baroni contro Re Ferrante e il loro vero intento non era certo mettere in guardia Alfonso dal pericolo che potevano rappresentare i Borgia: era una chiara vendetta per ciò che suo padre aveva fatto ai loro (la famosa Sala da pranzo con i nobili mummificati e disposti come per l’Ultima Cena…) e una giusta (secondo loro!) rivendicazione dei privilegi e benefici che spettavano di diritto alle famiglie più antiche del Regno. Avrebbero fatto in modo che Alfonso si staccasse dall’influenza del giovane Borgia e poi sarebbero stati loro a manovrarlo e a governare al suo posto… ma questo non avevano sicuramente intenzione di dirlo al Principe!

E così, mentre i nobili del Regno di Napoli inviavano spie e ordivano trame per riprendersi i poteri che ritenevano appartenere a loro, Alfonso e Juan continuavano a familiarizzare sempre di più. Il giovane Borgia si trovava a Napoli ormai da più di due settimane e, se l’inizio era stato piuttosto difficoltoso per via della diffidenza di Alfonso contro la sua famiglia, dopo l’episodio nella sala delle torture e l’opportuno chiarimento le cose erano proseguite sempre meglio.

Juan aveva capito che il Principe era solo e spaventato, che la morte del Generale lo aveva privato di tutto ciò che gli rimaneva al mondo e che aspettava solo qualcuno di cui potersi fidare. Gli era bastata un po’ di gentilezza per farsi accettare da lui e, cosa che non guastava affatto, Alfonso sembrava subire il suo fascino in modo particolare, sebbene non se ne fosse nemmeno accorto!

Era la prima volta in tutta la sua vita che Juan Borgia si sentiva veramente soddisfatto di sé. E non soltanto perché era finalmente riuscito ad accontentare suo padre, che aveva continuato a offrirgli opportunità anche quando era chiaro che non sarebbe stato il caso… no, in realtà si sentiva così bene perché Alfonso contava davvero su di lui, lo considerava una guida, un modello, ed era una cosa che a Juan non era mai capitata. Sì, suo padre gli aveva dato molte possibilità, ma aveva anche preteso sempre tanto da lui, per non parlare di quell’invidioso di Cesare che si sentiva defraudato del suo diritto di primogenito e lo detestava. Nessuno lo aveva mai fatto sentire importante, aveva sempre avuto qualcosa da _dimostrare_. Con Alfonso non era così, non doveva dimostrargli niente, soltanto essere se stesso e quel ragazzo lo seguiva e lo ammirava senza riserve.

Per la prima volta nella sua vita non si sentiva giudicato e messo sotto esame, bensì rispettato e ammirato… e forse anche qualcosa di più.

Era una bella sensazione per lui, una sorta di rivincita, ma non solo. Juan era davvero più sereno e contento in quella situazione e stava cominciando a trovare veramente simpatico Alfonso, adesso che la sua ironia pungente si era smussata e, soprattutto, non era più rivolta contro di lui!

Inoltre, il Regno di Napoli, con la sua tranquilla bellezza e i piaceri che offriva, era il luogo perfetto per uno come Juan Borgia. Sembrava proprio che, a ventitré anni, il giovane avesse finalmente trovato il suo posto nel mondo e la sua realizzazione.

Quel pomeriggio erano andati a fare una lunga gita a cavallo nelle campagne, raggiungendo quasi il Vesuvio, e Alfonso era parso finalmente più tranquillo e rilassato. Aveva scherzato con lui, mostrandosi felice di stare in sua compagnia e di fidarsi ormai totalmente, senza quella reticenza iniziale che, comunque, era anche comprensibile, considerando ciò che aveva subito a causa di quel perverso e sadico Re francese…

Tutto pareva procedere splendidamente, dunque.

Quella sera, però, rientrati dalla cavalcata, Alfonso aveva notato che Juan sembrava trascinare la gamba destra, come se sentisse dolore nel camminare normalmente.

“Gonfaloniere, vi sentite bene?” gli domandò.

Juan si voltò a guardarlo stupito.

“Io? Sì, certo che mi sento bene, perché me lo chiedi?”

Era _davvero_ sorpreso. La ferita alla gamba destra, la famosa ferita ricevuta durante l’assedio di Forlì per una freccia scoccata da un arciere della stramaledetta Caterina Sforza, lo aveva fatto soffrire per un bel po’ a Roma. Da un paio di mesi stava meglio, però gli capitava ancora di provare dolore nell’appoggiare il piede a terra e a volte zoppicava se si affaticava troppo, ma ormai ci si era abituato. Forse quella cavalcata era stata troppo lunga…

“Perché mi sembrava di vedervi zoppicare leggermente” rispose Alfonso. “Vi siete fatto male durante la cavalcata?”

Diamine, ma Alfonso si stava davvero _preoccupando_ per lui? A nessuno fregava un bel niente della sua gamba, nessuno gli aveva mai chiesto come si sentisse, se fosse guarito dalla ferita, era una situazione del tutto nuova per Juan.

“No, è solo la ferita alla gamba che ogni tanto si fa sentire” rispose il giovane, ancora perplesso. Non era proprio abituato a ricevere simili attenzioni. “Sono stato colpito da una freccia durante l’assedio di Forlì e… beh, è stata una lunga storia, il dottore mi aveva detto addirittura che potevo perdere la gamba. Per fortuna pian piano la ferita si è rimarginata, ma a volte si infiamma e mi fa male se sforzo la gamba.”

“Oh, mi dispiace, allora è stata colpa della cavalcata, vi siete sforzato troppo?” insisté Alfonso.

Juan si avvicinò al Principe con una strana sensazione di tenerezza che non aveva mai provato prima.

Quel ragazzo era veramente preoccupato per lui e voleva aiutarlo.

“Alfonso, stai tranquillo, non è niente, non rischio più di perdere la gamba” gli rispose, scompigliandogli affettuosamente i capelli. Era buffo, a volte il Principe gli sembrava un fratellino minore, altre volte invece sentiva qualcosa di più intenso, un calore nel cuore che non sapeva riconoscere, non avendolo mai sperimentato in precedenza.

“Sentite, facciamo così e staremo tutti più tranquilli” disse Alfonso, con un’aria decisa. “Dopo cena chiamerò il mio dottore e lui vi esaminerà la ferita, così avrete anche il suo parere e il suo consiglio.”

Juan era stranamente imbarazzato e tentò di schermirsi.

“Ma non ce n’è bisogno, davvero, ormai la ferita è guarita, è solo quando carico eccessivamente la gamba che…”

Alfonso gli prese un braccio, una stretta affettuosa ma decisa, e lo fissò negli occhi, questa volta senza sentirsi a disagio. Era troppo preoccupato per le condizioni di salute di Juan per pensare al proprio turbamento.

“Niente ma, ormai ho deciso. Prendetela come un fatto personale: se non siete in perfetta salute non potrete nemmeno proteggermi adeguatamente, non credete?” insisté. “Vi assicuro che il mio dottore è veramente molto bravo, mi ha saputo curare dopo… dopo quello che mi avevano fatto… e quelle ferite erano sicuramente molto più gravi e in punti più delicati… ma lui mi ha guarito perfettamente. Pensate che Re Carlo voleva portarlo in Francia con sé perché nemmeno là ne aveva di così preparati. Fidatevi e vedrete che non ve ne pentirete.”

Cosa poteva rispondere Juan? Colpito e affondato dalla premura di Alfonso, così insolita per lui, accettò. Quella sera, subito dopo cena, il medico di corte si recò nella stanza del giovane Borgia per esaminare la sua ferita, accompagnato dal Principe che voleva sapere tutto sulle condizioni di salute del suo nuovo _amico_.

Il dottore controllò accuratamente la lesione sulla gamba di Juan, osservò il gonfiore, l’arrossamento e si accorse che, pur premendo delicatamente sulle parti circostanti, il giovane sussultava per il dolore.

“Scusate se mi permetto, mio signore, ma in che modo avete curato questa piaga?” domandò poi il dottore a Juan.

Il giovane fece una smorfia sprezzante.

“Il mio medico, a Roma, ha detto che _sperava_ che la ferita non andasse in cancrena, altrimenti sarebbe stato costretto ad amputarmi la gamba e, dopo avermi così sollevato il morale, mi ha suggerito di usare l’oppio per curarmi” rispose. *****

Il medico si scandalizzò.

“Ma che razza di ciarlatano avete consultato, mio signore? Perdonatemi l’ardire, ma siete stato davvero fortunato a salvare la gamba. _Oppio_? Quello poteva servire, al massimo, a lenire il dolore, ma certo non combatteva l’infezione” esclamò. “Purtroppo la ferita è guarita solo apparentemente, ma all’interno c’è ancora un’infezione in corso ed è per questo che vi tormenta ancora quando la sforzate. Dovrò effettuare un piccolo intervento, se mi date il vostro consenso.”

Juan Borgia non sembrava affatto contento, ma l’alternativa era peggiore. Si guardò intorno con un’aria un po’ sperduta (non era poi così impavido di fronte al dolore…).

“Che altra scelta ho?” replicò, poco convinto. “Fai quello che ritieni opportuno, dottore.”

“Allora inciderò la ferita per far uscire tutto il pus e l’infezione, dopo di che la ripulirò con cura e la curerò con delle erbe medicamentose molto efficaci, che hanno guarito anche le terribili lacerazioni subite dal Principe” spiegò il medico. “Alla fine vi spalmerò un unguento disinfettante e la benderò e per i prossimi dieci giorni cambierò la medicazione e la fasciatura mattina e sera fino alla completa cicatrizzazione.”

Che gran bella differenza rispetto al dottore che lo aveva _curato_ (si fa per dire)a Roma! Il giovane Borgia, seppure vagamente intimorito dalla frase _inciderò la ferita_ , comprese subito di essere in ottime mani. Però c’era ancora una cosa che voleva chiedere…

“Resteresti qui con me, Alfonso?” fece. Oddio, non gli piaceva fare la figura del codardo, ma era _effettivamente_ spaventato, si vedeva chiaramente dai suoi occhi e dall’espressione del viso, e magari un po’ di sincerità non avrebbe fatto che rafforzare il legame con il Principe.

Il ragazzo era combattuto: da un lato voleva restare, anche per rassicurarsi sul fatto che Juan non corresse alcun pericolo; dall’altro, però, una cosa del genere gli ricordava troppo da vicino quello che aveva dovuto subire durante le sevizie… Tuttavia si fece forza, si avvicinò al letto dove il giovane Borgia era sdraiato e gli prese la mano.

“Sono qui, non me ne vado. Solo… credo di non farcela a guardare…” mormorò.

“Non importa che tu guardi, nemmeno io ho intenzione di guardare niente” replicò Juan. “Quello che conta è che sia il dottore a osservare bene quello che fa!”

Il medico sorrise. Era molto affezionato ad Alfonso e aveva sofferto moltissimo nel vederlo straziato dalle torture e adesso gli faceva piacere vederlo di nuovo sereno e in buoni rapporti con il figlio del Papa. Aveva sentito parlare malissimo dei Borgia, come tutti, ma, ora che lo conosceva di persona, il giovane Juan pareva solo un ragazzo, poco più grande del suo Principe e anche piuttosto divertente. Era contento di poter fare qualcosa per lui.

**Fine capitolo quarto**

*** Nella serie TV avviene proprio così, anche se poi Juan sembra tormentato maggiormente dalle conseguenze della sifilide che dalla ferita alla gamba. Tuttavia in questo caso preferisco rifarmi alla verità storica secondo la quale Juan Borgia non aveva affatto la sifilide, di cui era invece affetto Cesare. Così basterà curare la ferita alla gamba per riavere il nostro Borgia in perfette condizioni!**


	5. Capitolo 5: Courage of change

**Capitolo quinto: Courage of change**

_See, I let the light in the darkest places  
Let the sun shine, pain goes away  
Nothing is permanent for me, yeah  
Flowers, they bloom and fade away  
The beauty, it happened inside of me  
Even if it's a memory, yeah_

_Rain, it pours, rain, it pours  
It's pouring on me  
The rain, it falls, rain, it falls  
Sowing the seeds of love and hope, love and hope  
We don't have to stay, stuck in the way_

_Have I the courage of change?  
Have I the courage of change?  
Have I the courage of change today? _ _(Oh)_

_(“Courage” – Pink)_

Il dottore incise la ferita di Juan e il giovane strinse più forte la mano di Alfonso, sforzandosi di non gridare troppo per non fargli tornare in mente gli atroci momenti delle sue torture, quando era lui a urlare disperatamente senza nessuno che lo aiutasse. Confuso dal dolore e da altre strane emozioni, Juan si rese vagamente conto del fatto che cercava consapevolmente di non turbare il Principe, che si mostrava più forte di quanto non fosse realmente per lui… ma del resto Alfonso era stato l’unico a preoccuparsi sinceramente delle sue condizioni, se adesso il medico di corte curava la sua ferita era solo merito suo, qualcosa gli doveva, no?

L’intervento non durò così a lungo come Juan temeva, il dottore dei regnanti aragonesi era veramente competente (e lui che si era affidato a quella specie di _macellaio_ , a Roma… era davvero un miracolo che non avesse perduto la gamba!). Dopo aver ripulito e medicato con cura la ferita, il medico la bendò e disse che avrebbe cambiato le medicazioni e la fasciatura la mattina seguente.

“Grazie, io… ti ricompenserò per quello che hai fatto per me” Juan sembrava a disagio anche nel ringraziare il dottore, evidentemente non era abituato nemmeno ad essere cortese, ma nessuno lo era mai stato con lui. Era strano, per la prima volta in tanti mesi, dopo che era stato colpito dalla freccia, la gamba non gli faceva più così male e non sarebbe stato costretto a prendere l’oppio per dormire. Certo, aveva appena subito un’operazione e sentiva la ferita che pulsava, ma era un dolore diverso e molto più sopportabile delle fitte che partivano da lì per poi irraggiarsi per l’intera gamba.

“Non dovete ringraziarmi e nemmeno ricompensarmi, mio signore, ho fatto solo il mio lavoro ed è stato Sua Maestà a chiedermelo” si schermì il dottore. “Bene, ora vi auguro una buona notte di riposo e domattina tornerò per cambiarvi la medicazione.”

L’uomo uscì dalla camera, mentre Juan, senza accorgersene o forse sì, teneva ancora stretta la mano di Alfonso.

E, ora che il momento critico dell’intervento era passato, il Principe ricominciava a sentirsi molto turbato per la vicinanza con il giovane Borgia…

“Come vi sentite adesso, Gonfaloniere? Avete bisogno di qualcosa? Adesso… ecco, devo chiamare i servitori per farvi cambiare le lenzuola del letto, togliere quelle macchiate di sangue e pus e metterne di pulite” fece il ragazzo, parlando velocemente per mascherare l’imbarazzo. “Li chiamerò subito, se desiderate qualcos’altro ditemelo, così ve lo farò portare.”

Juan sorrise, intenerito dalla goffaggine del Principe e, tanto per divertirsi un po’, decise di imbarazzarlo ancora di più!

“Beh, dovresti aiutarmi ad alzarmi, visto che i servi mi cambieranno le lenzuola” gli disse. “Pensi di riuscire a sostenermi?”

Oddio, non sarebbe stato tanto facile, dato che in quel momento era già un problema, per Alfonso, rimanere _lui stesso_ in piedi, tanto si sentiva tremare tutto… però cercò di dominarsi e di aiutare Juan che non aveva poi così bisogno di un sostegno, in realtà gli bastava un piccolo appoggio e poi poteva spostare il peso sulla gamba sinistra. Però il giovane Borgia lo fece apposta a sembrare più malandato di quanto non fosse e, con la scusa di doversi sostenere, strinse a sé il ragazzo che, dal canto suo, sentiva il cuore battergli così forte che si stupiva che non lo udisse tutto il castello.

I servitori arrivarono pochi minuti dopo, era stato il dottore a mandarli, in realtà, e in poco tempo cambiarono e ripulirono il letto di Juan. Se qualcuno si accorse dello sgomento del Principe nello stare praticamente incollato al giovane Borgia che osservava il lavoro dei servi con un sorrisetto soddisfatto, non ne fece parola.

“Mio signore, volete che vi aiutiamo a rimettervi a letto?” chiese uno dei servitori, prima di lasciare la stanza.

“No, grazie, non c’è bisogno” rispose Juan, malizioso. “Sua Maestà è così gentile da offrirmi il suo appoggio, non mi serve altro, potete andare.”

E così Alfonso riaccompagnò Juan a distendersi sul letto, mentre il giovane badava bene a tenerselo stretto e provava un sottile piacere nel sentirlo tremare nel suo abbraccio. Fino a che punto dipendeva da lui quel ragazzo? Anche quella era una sensazione molto positiva e del tutto nuova.

Quando Juan fu ben sistemato nel letto, Alfonso, ormai del tutto scarmigliato, turbato e sconvolto, sebbene _non ne capisse_ il reale motivo, fece per congedarsi.

“Bene, se non avete bisogno di altro vi lascio riposare, Gonfaloniere” disse.

“Sto bene, sì, ma vorrei veramente ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me stasera” replicò il giovane Borgia. “In realtà dovrei essere io a proteggerti e a prendermi cura di te, invece sei stato tu a notare che non camminavo bene e a farmi curare dal tuo medico.”

Quasi distrattamente, Juan, che non aveva mai lasciato il braccio di Alfonso, lo attirò vicino a sé, facendolo sedere accanto a lui sul letto.

“In effetti avevo già notato questo tuo atteggiamento così singolare quando ero venuto a Napoli la prima volta, più di tre anni fa, per portare la proposta di matrimonio di mio fratello Goffredo a Sancha” ricordò il giovane. “Quel giorno non mi trattasti tanto bene, rammento che ti divertivi a provocarmi e a prendermi in giro. Eppure, allo stesso tempo, a tavola imboccavi tuo padre ormai gravemente infermo. Non avevo mai visto una premura simile, le persone di rango lasciano che siano i servitori a occuparsi di certe cose.”

“Sono sempre stato io a dare da mangiare a mio padre, anche negli ultimi giorni, quando era costretto a letto” spiegò Alfonso. Ricordava che anche il Generale era rimasto molto stupito quando lo aveva saputo, ma al Principe pareva una cosa del tutto normale. ***** “Ho fatto lo stesso per il Generale quando è caduto ammalato. Mi viene naturale occuparmi personalmente delle persone a cui…”

E qui si fermò, rendendosi conto di quello che stava per dire!

Juan sorrise di nuovo e gli accarezzò i capelli scompigliati, indugiando sui ricci scomposti sulla nuca.

“Delle persone a cui tieni, vuoi dire? Mi fa piacere sapere di rientrare in questa categoria” sottolineò, divertito nel vedere il Principe arrossire e distogliere lo sguardo. “E’ comunque una premura insolita, soprattutto in un sovrano, e forse mi sembra ancora più strano perché nella mia famiglia non funziona affatto così, almeno per quanto riguarda me. Per questo mi sono stupito quando mi hai chiesto se stavo bene e ti sei preoccupato di farmi curare la ferita. Sono stato mesi a Roma, sofferente, spesso non riuscivo quasi a camminare e nessuno si è mai degnato di chiedermi come stavo o di offrirsi di chiamare un medico migliore del ciarlatano a cui mi ero rivolto!”

“Beh, scusate se ve lo dico, Gonfaloniere, ma la vostra famiglia non è certo un esempio luminoso di affetto e solidarietà” ribatté Alfonso, pungente. “Ho avuto modo di conoscerla quando vostro padre offrì ospitalità a Re Carlo, durante il viaggio di ritorno in Francia.”

“Hai conosciuto la mia famiglia personalmente? Non sapevo che foste stati ospiti di mio padre, in quel periodo dovevo essere partito per la Spagna” commentò Juan, pensando che, in effetti, gli sarebbe piaciuto avere modo di incontrare il Principe in quel particolare frangente.

“Infatti voi non c’eravate” confermò il ragazzo. “E’ stata davvero un’esperienza spiacevole. Sì, ho avuto modo di rivedere mia sorella Sancha, ma non potevo dirle niente su quello che mi aveva fatto il Re francese perché temevo che lo avrebbe riferito a vostro padre e che Re Carlo sarebbe venuto a saperlo. Ed è stato veramente faticoso riuscire a tenere testa alle trame di vostro padre… si era messo in testa di farmi restare a Roma, adducendo come pretesto che ero troppo debole per viaggiare e che non sarei arrivato sano e salvo fino in Francia. Ma io… eh, no, non ero contento di andare in Francia con il mio aguzzino, certo, ma almeno c’era il Generale che si prendeva cura di me. Non sarei rimasto in quel covo di serpi neanche per… Oh, scusate, sono pur sempre la vostra famiglia!”

Alfonso sembrava davvero imbarazzato per aver, come al solito, parlato troppo, ma Juan scoppiò a ridere.

“ _Covo di serpi_ mi sembra il modo migliore di definire la famiglia Borgia, in effetti!” ribatté, divertito. “E’ inutile fingere che le cose stiano diversamente, noi non siamo brave persone e non ci facciamo scrupoli a prendere quello che vogliamo. Non c’è un vero affetto tra di noi. Mio padre mi ha sempre favorito, è vero, ma ha anche preteso molto da me. Adesso mi ha offerto un’opportunità invidiabile facendomi diventare protettore e reggente del Regno di Napoli, ma ha anche tenuto a sottolineare che, nel caso le cose non andassero bene, mi farebbe sostituire da Goffredo e Sancha. Non perde occasione per rinfacciarmi i miei fallimenti…”

“Beh, credo che anche mio padre, se vedesse come sono finito, si vergognerebbe di me. Sono stato una delusione, mentre nei suoi piani sarei dovuto diventare un Re temuto e rispettato com’era lui” rifletté Alfonso, tristemente.

“Ecco dunque un’altra cosa che ci accomuna” disse Juan, cercando di alleggerire l’atmosfera e, al contempo, di creare ancora più complicità con il Principe, “entrambi siamo stati una delusione per i nostri padri! Comunque, adesso mi hai messo curiosità: hai avuto modo di osservare la mia famiglia e mi piacerebbe sapere che cosa hai pensato di loro.”

Alfonso titubava. Era già consapevole di essere andato oltre il consentito definendo la famiglia Borgia _un covo di serpi_ , come avrebbe potuto reagire Juan se avesse detto sinceramente quello che pensava di loro? Era una domanda che nascondeva una trappola? Forse il giovane Borgia avrebbe riferito a suo padre le sue parole? Il povero Principe ricordava fin troppo bene quanto dovesse stare attento a ciò che diceva in presenza di Re Carlo… E il Gonfaloniere non aveva appena detto che Rodrigo Borgia avrebbe potuto benissimo sostituirlo con Goffredo e Sancha? In quel caso era chiaro che fine avrebbe fatto lui, il legittimo erede: con ogni probabilità lo stesso Juan era incaricato di ucciderlo.

“Alfonso, puoi essere diretto con me” lo incoraggiò il giovane Borgia, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Come avrai capito, non ho una grande opinione della mia famiglia, così come loro non ce l’hanno di me. Non ti ho appena detto che nessuno si è preoccupato della mia ferita? Chissà, magari avrebbero preferito che Ludovico Sforza mi avesse massacrato… tutto ciò che contava, per loro, era che avevo fallito nell’assedio di Forlì, e solo perché l’esercito del Moro ci è arrivato alle spalle!”

Il ragazzo avvertì la rabbia repressa e l’umiliazione nel tono di Juan, la sua frustrazione per essere messo continuamente sotto esame e subire la pressione di una famiglia anaffettiva e troppo esigente e comprese che poteva davvero essere franco con lui.

“Dunque, se posso parlare liberamente, vi dirò che vostro padre mi faceva paura quanto Re Carlo” rivelò Alfonso. “Ero sicuro che, se fossi rimasto a Roma come mi chiedeva, mi avrebbe fatto uccidere per poi prendere il Regno tramite Goffredo e Sancha. E’ stato lui a benedire l’invasione di Napoli da parte dei Francesi, ha sempre fatto il doppio gioco con me o forse voleva solo vendicarsi perché ho rifiutato di sposare la sua preziosa Lucrezia. Non l’avrei voluta in moglie nemmeno per tutto l’oro del mondo, una spocchiosa ipocrita come quella. Sancha è sempre stata una ragazza libera e disinibita e io non mi sono mai scandalizzato dei suoi modi di fare, ma almeno è schietta, sincera. Lucrezia finge di essere una santa e invece… beh, le cose si vengono a sapere anche quaggiù a Napoli.”

Ora Juan era davvero interessato e compiaciuto. Nessuno voleva credergli quando insinuava che Lucrezia fosse una _sgualdrina_ e che mettesse a repentaglio la reputazione della famiglia, ma a quanto pareva Alfonso aveva notato le stesse cose e lo avrebbe ascoltato, se gliene avesse parlato.

Che sensazione meravigliosa avere finalmente qualcuno che lo stava a sentire!

“Insomma la mia famiglia ti sembra pericolosa” lo incoraggiò il giovane. “Per questo, dunque, non ti fidavi di me quando sono arrivato a Napoli?”

“E’ così” ammise Alfonso, “ma adesso ho capito che voi siete diverso da loro. Voglio dire, non metto in dubbio il fatto che anche voi possiate essere spietato e che eliminiate tutti coloro che ritenete un ostacolo, ma almeno non fingete di essere quello che non siete. Quello che mi ha disgustato della vostra famiglia è l’ipocrisia. Vostro padre è il Papa, ma a tutto pensa meno che a servire Dio e fingeva di volermi aiutare quando, in realtà, voleva solo eliminarmi e prendere il Regno di Napoli. Lucrezia vuole apparire una fanciulla modesta e timorosa, ma è tutto l’opposto. E vostro fratello Cesare… santo cielo, quello è il peggiore di tutti e lo dimostrerà non appena ne avrà l’occasione!”

“Cesare ti farebbe più paura di quanta te ne faccia io?” domandò Juan, che in quel momento provava una delle gioie più grandi di tutta la sua vita. Dunque non era solo gelosia, la sua. C’era qualcun altro che aveva visto il marcio dietro la facciata perfettina della sua famiglia!

“Cesare mi mette i brividi solo a guardarlo” disse Alfonso in tono grave. “Ha lo sguardo gelido di un serpente. Appare cortese, elegante, gentile, ma dietro quella facciata non c’è niente, basta guardarlo negli occhi, non ci sono sentimenti di nessun tipo, solo odio, invidia e un’ambizione spaventosa. Se solo fosse libero di agire… non oso nemmeno pensare a cosa potrebbe fare! Credo che sia addirittura più crudele di Re Carlo… infatti è stato lui ad accompagnare i Francesi fino alle porte di Napoli, tre anni fa, per poi scappare sapendo benissimo che c’era la peste!”

Juan era piacevolmente stupito e si rendeva conto di quanto fosse importante che Alfonso sapesse la verità sui Borgia. In quel modo avrebbero potuto veramente fare fronte comune e governare il Regno di Napoli a dispetto delle mire di Cesare. Inoltre provava una dolce sensazione di calore nel sentirsi finalmente ascoltato e compreso. D’impulso, prese il Principe tra le braccia e se lo portò accanto nel letto, per poi baciarlo con un’intensità e un ardore che tolse completamente il fiato ad Alfonso, mandandogli il cuore a mille e infondendogli un languore che gli faceva tremare le gambe. Juan continuò a baciarlo a lungo in modo intimo e profondo, affondando le dita tra i suoi capelli arruffati, accarezzandolo dappertutto e perdendosi nel suo sapore e nel suo dolce tepore. Era qualcosa che non aveva mai provato nei tantissimi rapporti fugaci e sbrigativi con prostitute e donne sposate e in quel momento si rendeva conto di quanto si fosse perso fino a quel giorno. Non avrebbe voluto fermarsi, ma sapeva che doveva farlo, almeno per il momento. Con grande fatica si staccò da Alfonso.

“Vorrei che restassi con me, ma so che non devo sforzare la gamba per qualche giorno, perciò direi che ci dobbiamo fermare qui” mormorò sulla bocca del ragazzo. “Grazie per tutto quello che fai per me, non te ne rendi nemmeno conto, Principino…”

Alfonso, smarrito e devastato da mille emozioni che non conosceva e non capiva nemmeno, per un attimo pensò che sarebbe davvero voluto rimanere lì, stretto al giovane Borgia, perduto e dissolto nel suo abbraccio… poi recuperò un minimo di amor proprio, si rialzò, cercò di rassettarsi alla bell’e meglio e di mostrare una parvenza di dignità.

“Sono… sono molto lieto che stiate bene, Gonfaloniere e… vi auguro una notte di riposo” disse.

Poi, ancora incredulo e stravolto, scappò letteralmente dalla stanza sotto lo sguardo divertito e intenerito di Juan.

**Fine capitolo quinto**


	6. Capitolo 6: The River

**Capitolo sesto: The River**

_I heard that evil comes disguised  
Like a city of angels  
I'm walking towards the light_

_Baptized in the river  
I've seen a vision of my life  
And I wanna be delivered  
In the city was a sinner  
I've done a lot of things wrong  
But I swear I'm a believer  
Like the prodigal son  
I was out on my own  
Now I'm trying to find my way back home  
Baptized in the river  
I'm delivered  
I'm delivered_

_(“The River”- Good Charlotte[ feat. M. Shadows and Synyster Gates](http://testicanzoni.mtv.it/testi-Good-Charlotte-feat.-M.-Shadows-and-Synyster-Gates_13973073)_ _)_

La nobiltà del Regno di Napoli ci mise poco più di una settimana per raccogliere tutte le informazioni possibili su Juan Borgia e, ovviamente, esse tendevano a metterlo nella luce peggiore. Così il Conte Sanseverino, il Principe di Melfi Caracciolo, il Marchese Gesualdo e il Duca Caldora chiesero di essere ricevuti dal Principe Alfonso e, nel pomeriggio di qualche giorno dopo, vennero accolti nella Sala del Trono.

I quattro nobili storsero già la bocca nel vedere che Alfonso sedeva sul trono che era stato di suo padre, e questo poteva anche andare visto che, almeno ufficialmente, quello era il suo posto, ma sullo scranno alla sua destra stava proprio quel maledetto Borgia. Era inaccettabile che il figlio bastardo di un Papa corrotto e depravato sedesse sullo scranno del legittimo erede del Regno di Napoli! Per fortuna, pensarono i Baroni con soddisfazione, grazie a quello che loro avevano da dire, ben presto Alfonso avrebbe cacciato via il Borgia rimandandolo da dove era venuto e quella riprovevole ostentazione avrebbe avuto fine.

“Buon pomeriggio, miei signori” li salutò con cortesia il Principe. “Sono molto curioso di conoscere i motivi che vi hanno spinto a richiedere con tanta insistenza questo incontro.”

“Vostra Maestà, il motivo è molto semplice” esordì il Duca Sanseverino. “Da giorni ormai siamo molto preoccupati per il fatto che il qui presente Juan Borgia, Gonfaloniere e Capitano Generale dell’esercito papale, abbia raggiunto una posizione di eccessiva influenza presso la vostra corte. Non è ammissibile che il Regno di Napoli debba prostrarsi ai piedi del Papa Borgia, di cui il figlio è chiaramente un tramite.”

Alfonso era solito dare il meglio di sé quando aveva l’occasione di parlare davanti a persone di rango: allora sapeva sfoggiare una bella parlantina e anche un modo di fare sicuro e determinato, da vero sovrano. Questa era una caratteristica che lo aveva aiutato molto nel periodo in cui era ostaggio del Re di Francia. Pertanto il giovane sfoderò uno sguardo penetrante e replicò in tono deciso alle insinuazioni dei quattro nobili (con grande sorpresa di Juan, che decisamente non si aspettava un Alfonso tanto risoluto).

“L’onorevole Duca di Gandia Juan Borgia, Gonfaloniere e Capitano Generale dell’esercito papale, non è affatto qui per conquistare il _mio_ Regno, bensì per proteggerlo da future nuove minacce da parte di invasori stranieri. Sappiamo bene, purtroppo, cosa significherebbe un altro assalto da parte dei Francesi, il cui Re è tuttora convinto di avere _diritto_ a questa corona. E’ dunque un grande vantaggio, per il Regno di Napoli, che Re Carlo sia al corrente del fatto che siamo protetti dall’esercito papale che, a sua volta, è alleato alle forze militari del Marchesato di Mantova, dell’imperatore Massimiliano I d’Asburgo e della Repubblica di Venezia.”

“Vostra Maestà, siete ancora molto giovane e inesperto delle reali alleanze politiche” intervenne in tono suadente il Marchese Gesualdo. “E’ proprio per questo che noi vi abbiamo chiesto di riceverci. Non potete assolutamente fidarvi del Papa Borgia e della sua presunta _protezione_ e tanto meno di quest’uomo! La nobiltà del Regno ha il dovere di proteggere il suo sovrano, perciò abbiamo mandato i nostri uomini più fidati a Roma, per ottenere informazioni su Juan Borgia.”

“Informazioni di cui voi dovete assolutamente essere messo al corrente, per il vostro bene e per quello del Regno” riprese Sanseverino.

 _Oh, certo, volete proteggermi. Magari come mi avete protetto quando Re Carlo ha invaso il Regno, costringendomi a scappare a piedi, come un vagabondo? Il vostro aiuto mi è stato veramente prezioso quando il sovrano francese mi ha fatto torturare nelle segrete_ , pensò Alfonso, con un lampo di odio negli occhi. Tuttavia scelse di dissimulare la propria rabbia e di rispondere con l’ironia.

“Gli uomini fidati di cui parlate sono quelli che io definirei _spie_?” domandò in tono soave.

“Chiamateli come vi pare, Vostra Maestà, ma ci auguriamo che le informazioni che abbiamo ottenuto tramite loro servano ad aprirvi gli occhi” ribatté il Duca Caldora. “Questi uomini, leali servitori del Regno di Napoli, hanno parlato con molti testimoni, tutte persone che hanno avuto modo di conoscere bene il _Duca di Gandia_ e anche di combattere al suo fianco… se così si può dire.”

A queste parole un comprensibile nervosismo iniziò a turbare Juan, che si agitò sul suo scranno. Maledizione, se quella gente aveva davvero parlato con qualcuno che aveva partecipato all’assedio di Forlì le cose si sarebbero messe male per lui…

“Immagino che il valoroso Capitano Generale dell’esercito papale non vi abbia raccontato ciò che è accaduto durante l’assedio di Forlì” disse il Principe di Melfi Caracciolo, con un sorriso compiaciuto. “I pochi sopravvissuti a quel massacro hanno riferito che Juan Borgia è scappato, da codardo qual è, non appena si è visto a mal partito. Ha abbandonato i suoi soldati alla carneficina compiuta dalle truppe di Ludovico il Moro, giunto in appoggio alla cugina Caterina Sforza. E voi riponete la vostra fiducia in un simile vigliacco? Non pensate che farebbe lo stesso qualora le forze di Re Carlo dovessero tentare una nuova sortita? Del resto, già una volta Juan Borgia è stato pesantemente sconfitto dall’esercito francese…”

Juan era sempre più a disagio, ma Alfonso non si lasciò smontare.

“Avete detto che i soldati di Ludovico il Moro hanno compiuto un massacro contro l’esercito papale. Ritenete che la colpa della sconfitta debba ricadere sul Gonfaloniere Borgia? E’ stato per un suo errore se i suoi uomini sono stati attaccati?”

“No, non ci è stato riferito questo. In realtà l’esercito di Ludovico Sforza era molto più numeroso e ben armato delle truppe papali e le ha attaccate alle spalle, tuttavia Juan Borgia è fuggito senza nemmeno provare ad affrontare il nemico e…” cercò di replicare Caracciolo

“E dunque cosa mai avrebbe potuto fare Juan Borgia contro un esercito più numeroso e meglio armato che, oltretutto, ha attaccato a tradimento le truppe papali? Pensate che avrebbe dovuto combattere una battaglia persa in partenza? Voi, Principe Caracciolo, cosa avreste fatto? E voi, Duca Sanseverino? Non è forse vero che, quando la battaglia è persa, i comandanti cercano di mettersi in salvo? E’ la stessa cosa che ha fatto Re Carlo quando è stato sconfitto dalla Lega Santa” obiettò Alfonso con un sorrisetto. “E, come ho detto prima, so bene che non sarà la presenza del Gonfaloniere Borgia a incutere terrore ai Francesi, quanto l’idea che il suo esercito, assieme alle forze della Lega Santa, si schiererà per proteggere il Regno di Napoli da qualsiasi invasore.”

Juan non sapeva bene se essere soddisfatto perché Alfonso lo aveva difeso o se sentirsi vagamente preso per i fondelli, così com’era accaduto durante il famoso pranzo di tre anni e mezzo prima… Tuttavia l’importante era che il Principe avesse chiuso la bocca a quei Baroni invidiosi e malevoli.

“Se questo è ciò che pensate, Vostra Maestà… ma non avete udito ancora la parte peggiore” riprese Sanseverino. “Juan Borgia non è soltanto un vigliacco, è anche un uomo depravato, corrotto e pervertito. Frequenta abitualmente locande, bordelli e fumerie di oppio, lasciandosi andare alle peggiori dissolutezze. E’ un assassino, un uomo senza scrupoli che, durante l’assedio di Forlì, non ha esitato a torturare un ragazzo di quindici anni di fronte a sua madre!”

_Ma questi sanno proprio tutto? Che siano maledette le spie dei Baroni di Napoli!_

Adesso Juan cominciava veramente a sudare freddo. Ecco, quella era proprio la cosa che Alfonso non avrebbe dovuto sapere mai e poi mai…

Il Principe impallidì e strinse le labbra a quelle parole, le mani strinsero convulsamente i braccioli del trono e i nobili si scambiarono un’occhiata soddisfatta: era la reazione che volevano ottenere, i giorni del Borgia a Napoli stavano per finire.

“Quello che vi racconterò adesso, Vostra Maestà, mi è stato riferito da un uomo fidatissimo che ha parlato personalmente con un comandante spagnolo che ha combattuto nell’assedio di Forlì, un testimone diretto, dunque, e sicuramente non di parte, poiché era amico del Duca di Gandia prima che tutto questo avvenisse” intervenne il Principe di Melfi Caracciolo. “Juan Borgia ha fatto catturare dai suoi soldati il quindicenne figlio di Caterina Sforza e lo ha sottoposto ad abusi e sevizie nella sua tenda, picchiandolo, brutalizzandolo e… beh, nemmeno il comandante spagnolo poteva immaginare a quali depravazioni il Borgia si sia spinto con quel povero innocente. Dopo di che lo ha trascinato sanguinante sotto gli spalti del castello degli Sforza, malmenandolo, legandolo a una corda e sottoponendolo a un orrendo supplizio sotto gli occhi di sua madre. Non contento, gli ha addirittura tagliato un dito e alla fine ha ordinato che il ragazzo venisse impiccato. Il poveretto si è salvato solo grazie all’intervento del valoroso spagnolo, che lo ha liberato. Ecco, Vostra Maestà, questa è la persona che avete accolto a corte, la persona alla quale accordate fiducia e amicizia. Cosa ne pensate adesso?”

 _E’ falso, quelle spie non hanno parlato con Don Hernando de Caballos, queste calunnie non possono venire da lui,_ pensò Juan, sconvolto. _Don Hernando non approvava la tortura del giovane Sforza, è vero, ma non avrebbe mai messo in giro simili calunnie. Abusi, depravazioni, percosse? Non c’è stato niente di tutto questo, è vero che ho fatto torturare il ragazzo alla corda per costringere Caterina a cedere, che gli ho tagliato un dito per ritorsione dopo che gli arcieri Sforza mi avevano ferito alla gamba e che avrei fatto uccidere il prigioniero, ma tutto il resto sono fantasie malate di qualcuno che vuole mettermi in cattiva luce. E non può essere Don Hernando, no… la spia deve aver parlato con qualcun altro, con Cesare, probabilmente!_

“Vorrei ricordarvi, Vostra Maestà, che il ragazzo che il Borgia ha abusato, seviziato e torturato ha solo quindici anni, quanti ne avevate voi quando il Re francese vi ha trattato nello stesso modo atroce” sottolineò Sanseverino. “Volete veramente che sia un uomo del genere ad occuparsi della vostra _protezione_?”

I Baroni di Napoli non nascondevano sorrisi trionfanti, mentre Juan si agitava sullo scranno, sempre più teso e tormentato.

Alfonso si sentiva sprofondare in un abisso di disperazione, rabbia e angoscia. Il vuoto che lo aveva quasi inghiottito alla morte del Generale sembrava tornare a reclamare la sua anima. Il dolore che lo straziava era devastante.

Tuttavia i terribili anni come ostaggio di Re Carlo gli avevano insegnato a mascherare le emozioni, a ostentare una forza che non aveva e a trarre energia dalla paura, per dare la risposta giusta, quella che lo avrebbe salvato ancora una volta dall’orrore.

Sui alzò dal trono, pallidissimo ma fiero. Non rivolse nemmeno un’occhiata di sfuggita a Juan, i suoi occhi si puntarono su Caracciolo e gli altri nobili, che ormai credevano di aver vinto la loro battaglia. Un silenzio glaciale incombeva sulla sala.

“Miei signori, ho ascoltato con molta attenzione tutto ciò che mi avete riferito e questa è la mia risposta” disse Alfonso, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce. “Se quello che avete raccontato è vero, allora Juan Borgia è assolutamente la persona che mi serve per tenere al sicuro il mio Regno.”

I Baroni restarono sbigottiti.

“Vostra Maestà, ma… avete compreso bene quello che vi abbiamo detto? Juan Borgia è un uomo pericoloso, un assassino, un depravato che non si fa scrupoli a…” iniziò a protestare Caracciolo.

“Appunto. E’ proprio la persona di cui ho bisogno” lo interruppe Alfonso, gelido. “Avete parlato del Re francese e di quello che mi ha fatto, ma dov’eravate voi quando ho avuto bisogno di un rifugio? Mi avete forse aiutato a sfuggire alle grinfie di Re Carlo? No di certo, avevate da pensare alle vostre terre e ai vostri possedimenti. E ciò che riferite del Gonfaloniere Borgia non è poi molto diverso da quello che si diceva in giro di mio padre, il temuto Re Ferrante, ai tempi in cui bastava il suo nome per atterrire avversari e possibili invasori. Sono veramente molto lieto che, finalmente, nel Regno ci sia di nuovo qualcuno che non si fa scrupoli, qualcuno talmente spietato e crudele da non esitare a prendere voi, le vostre mogli e i vostri figli e di farli passare per le segrete di mio padre.”

I nobili indietreggiarono, improvvisamente spaventati. In quel momento Alfonso sembrava davvero il degno figlio del terribile Re Ferrante. Alcune guardie del castello entrarono nella Sala del Trono e afferrarono i Baroni per le braccia.

“Le mie guardie vi scorteranno fuori e voi potrete tornare alle vostre terre sani e salvi, per questa volta. Ma guai a voi se oserete ancora alzare la testa e venire a dire a _me_ quello che devo o non devo fare” intimò loro il ragazzo. “Come ben sapete, adesso ho a mia disposizione il Gonfaloniere Borgia, quest’uomo feroce e inesorabile, e il suo nome diventerà presto sinonimo di terrore e distruzione per tutti coloro che oseranno minacciare me e il Regno di Napoli, voi per primi, con le vostre assurde pretese e rivendicazioni! Andate pure, vi auguro una buona serata, miei signori.”

Le guardie di Alfonso scortarono fuori dal castello i quattro nobili, che furono ben felici di salire sui loro cavalli e ripartire di gran carriera verso i loro possedimenti.

Il loro piano era miseramente fallito. Altro che indebolire il Principe e privarlo dell’appoggio degli odiati Borgia! Le loro parole avevano avuto il solo effetto di scatenare ancora di più il suo odio contro di loro e adesso avrebbero dovuto tenere un profilo molto basso per evitare di incorrere nella sua vendetta.

Forse non era stata una grande idea ricordargli le torture subite da Re Carlo, quando essi per primi si erano ben guardati dal portarlo in salvo e, anzi, avevano sperato che il monarca francese lo uccidesse, per poi farsi avanti e cercare di guadagnare favori e privilegi…

Nella Sala del Trono erano rimasti solo Alfonso e Juan.

Il giovane Borgia, ammirato per come il Principe lo aveva difeso, si era ripreso dallo sbigottimento ed era in vena di scherzare.

“Il mio nome diventerà sinonimo di terrore e distruzione? Bello, mi piace” commentò, divertito. “Meglio però che non si sparga troppo la voce della mia fuga da Forlì…”

La voglia di scherzare gli passò immediatamente non appena Alfonso si voltò verso di lui, gli occhi due pozze nere di dolore e desolazione.

“C’è qualcos’altro che dovrei sapere di voi, Gonfaloniere?” gli chiese, una domanda dura e diretta come una cannonata. “Non siete un eroe, ma questo l’avevo già capito anni fa, quando veniste a portare la proposta di matrimonio di vostro fratello. E non mi interessa, pure io sono un codardo, alla resa dei conti. E le vostre debolezze, oppio, alcool e bordelli, riguardano solo voi. Ma ditemi, fino a che punto vi dilettate ad abusare di ragazzini e a torturarli?”

Juan rimase impietrito.

“Che dici, Alfonso? Non avrai creduto davvero a quello che dicevano i Baroni, spero” replicò, improvvisamente molto meno sicuro di sé. “Sai che il loro scopo è quello di allontanarmi da Napoli e di privarti della protezione dei Borgia.”

“Lo so, infatti, ed è solo per questo che vi ho difeso. Ma ora ditemi, ditemi pure, Gonfaloniere: cos’altro c’è di voi che non so e che dovrei sapere?” ripeté Alfonso, implacabile.

Juan si sentì come se il terreno gli stesse franando sotto i piedi e le mura del castello si richiudessero sopra di lui. Era finita, dunque? Ancora una volta aveva fallito e sarebbe dovuto tornare a Roma, dal padre, con il capo chino e la vergogna scritta in fronte?

Ma questo fallimento gli bruciava troppo. No, questa volta non si sarebbe arreso, non poteva. Non avrebbe rinunciato a quello che, per qualche settimana, lo aveva fatto sentire in pace, sereno, come se avesse finalmente trovato una vera casa.

Non poteva rinunciare ad Alfonso…

**Fine capitolo sesto**


	7. Capitolo 7: Blood on my hands

**Capitolo settimo: Blood on my hands**

_Waiting for my damnation - your prosecutor's here  
In my own accusation - you can't run from yourself  
Oh we're living these lies all alone  
So come on and throw the stone_

_Silver stars in my black night  
Cold as ice but beautiful  
Wandering through broken shadows  
The river of life is all filled with sins  
The water I drink is the blood on my hands_

_Pray to the gods I have sold in this game of live and let die_  
Pray for my soul in this world to deliver me from my sins  
Pray...

_(“Blood on my hands” – Xandria)_

“Mi dispiace, Alfonso, so che avrei dovuto parlarti di quello che avevo fatto durante l’assedio di Forlì” ammise Juan, mortificato, “so che avrei dovuto essere io a dirti tutto prima che lo venissi a sapere da qualcuno che avrebbe raccontato la storia a modo suo. Ma tu mi avevi mostrato fiducia e amicizia, mi ascoltavi, mi stimavi e io… beh, non volevo perdere il tuo rispetto. Ne ho già abbastanza di persone che mi giudicano.”

“Vi ho già detto che non mi interessa se siete fuggito davanti all’esercito di Ludovico Sforza” ripeté il Principe, stizzito. “Come potrei giudicarvi? Io sono scappato non appena ho saputo che i Francesi avevano invaso il regno di Napoli e ho lasciato i miei sudditi in balia degli stranieri e della peste! Non tutti siamo nati per fare gli eroi.”

“E allora cosa? Quello che ti hanno riferito è falso e sono certo che quelle spie non hanno parlato con Don Hernando de Caballos, lui non avrebbe mai messo in giro simili calunnie” reagì Juan. “Sono convinto che, in realtà, abbiano parlato con mio fratello Cesare. Quel maledetto ipocrita è invidioso e sta cercando di rovinare quello che sto costruendo qui, non accetta che nostro padre abbia scelto di nuovo me per proteggere il Regno di Napoli e farà di tutto per…”

“Basta chiacchiere” lo interruppe Alfonso, fissandolo negli occhi. “Avete seviziato e torturato un ragazzo di _quindici anni_ , Gonfaloniere? Un ragazzo di quindici anni, sul serio? Allora ditemi, qual è la differenza tra voi e Re Carlo? Anch’io avevo quindici anni quando lui mi ha fatto…”

Juan capitolò. Era inutile continuare a raccontare storie, anzi, era chiaro che aveva sbagliato fin dal principio. Alfonso avrebbe dovuto sapere da lui tutta la vicenda, in questo modo non aveva fatto altro che regalare un vantaggio ai suoi avversari. Stanco e sconsolato di fronte alle menzogne che, ancora una volta, gli si ritorcevano contro, si lasciò cadere sullo scranno che aveva occupato fino a poco prima.

“Va bene, ti racconterò tutto. Siediti, sarà una storia lunga” disse. Attese che Alfonso prendesse posto sul trono e poi riprese a parlare. “E’ vero, ho dato ordine ai miei soldati di catturare il figlio di Caterina Sforza. Potrei dire che non sapevo quanti anni avesse, ma la verità è che per me non avrebbe fatto differenza, l’avrei preso anche se fosse stato più piccolo. Non mi importava niente di lui, la sola cosa a cui pensavo era che sua madre _doveva_ arrendersi a me e farsi portare a Roma in catene, qualsiasi mezzo sarebbe stato lecito pur di raggiungere il mio scopo.”

Alfonso si era seduto, ma non vi rimase a lungo. Le parole di Juan lo fecero nuovamente indignare e il ragazzo si alzò di scatto e camminò per la stanza, cercando di far sbollire la rabbia che provava.

“Qualsiasi mezzo sarebbe stato lecito, dite. Dunque per voi seviziare e tormentare un ragazzo di quindici anni è corretto, è dignitoso” sibilò. “Forse avete sbagliato indirizzo, Gonfaloniere, forse avreste dovuto offrire i vostri servigi a Re Carlo, visto che avete così tanto in comune!”

Detto questo, Alfonso voltò le spalle al giovane Borgia e alla Sala del Trono e si avviò a passo svelto lungo il corridoio. Juan, però, non considerava affatto chiusa la questione e lo raggiunse, cercando ancora una volta di spiegare come fossero andate effettivamente le cose.

“Quello che il Re di Francia ti ha fatto è spaventoso, crudele e inumano, te l’ho detto appena me l’hai raccontato e lo penso tuttora” riprese, tentando inutilmente di prendere il braccio del Principe. “E il motivo principale per cui considero atroce ciò che ti è successo sta proprio nel fatto che io stesso ho torturato un prigioniero innocente e mi posso rendere conto della differenza più di chiunque altro!”

“E quale sarebbe questa differenza? Perché forse chi viene torturato non se ne rende conto” ribatté caustico Alfonso.

“Ho catturato il giovane Sforza perché volevo che sua madre si arrendesse” insisté Juan. “L’ho portato nella mia tenda per spaventarlo. Avrei potuto fargli del male anche subito, ma non l’ho fatto, hai capito bene? Non. L’ho. Fatto. Perché non mi interessava malmenarlo, non mi faceva sentire meglio, non mi divertivo e non mi eccitavo nel vederlo soffrire. Volevo terrorizzarlo, questo sì, l’ho minacciato delle peggiori torture e poi l’ho legato a una corda sotto gli occhi della stramaledetta Caterina e gli ho torto le braccia dietro la schiena. Gli dicevo di chiamare sua madre, di urlare, di chiederle aiuto. Non mi stavo divertendo, se la sgualdrina Sforza si fosse arresa avrei smesso anche subito!”

“Non è quello che ho sentito io” commentò il Principe, gelido. “Avete tagliato un dito a quel ragazzino e avete cercato di impiccarlo, forse gli avete fatto anche di peggio… Volete che scriva io, personalmente, a Don Hernando de Caballos per farmi raccontare come sono andate davvero le cose?”

“Scrivigli, allora. Anzi, ancora meglio: fallo venire qui e parlagli di persona. Perché lui ti riferirà quello che ha visto e che è esattamente ciò che ti ho raccontato” esclamò il giovane Borgia, esasperato. “So che non approvava il mio comportamento, mi ha anche detto che era una cosa indegna e, alla fine, è stato lui a salvare il ragazzo e a liberarlo. Ma, se parlerai con lui, allora saprai che quello che ho fatto allo Sforza è stato questo. Non sono un sadico, non ho goduto nel torturarlo e l’ho fatto esclusivamente per indurre Caterina ad arrendersi.”

“Gli avete tagliato un dito e volevate ucciderlo. Anche questa è una calunnia?” lo incalzò Alfonso, ostinato.

“No, questo è vero” sospirò Juan, rassegnato. A quel punto tanto valeva che dicesse tutto, ma Alfonso doveva sentirlo da _lui_ e non dai suoi detrattori. “Lo avrei ucciso comunque, anche se Caterina Sforza si fosse arresa, non potevo lasciare che crescesse e si vendicasse. Non sarei stato né il primo né l’ultimo a fare un ragionamento del genere e questo lo sai benissimo anche tu. E gli ho tagliato un dito, sì, in un attimo di rabbia furiosa. Quella puttana della Sforza mi aveva fatto colpire con una freccia alla gamba e io ero fuori di me per il dolore e la collera, volevo vendicarmi e ho tagliato il dito di suo figlio perché vedesse che facevo sul serio.”

Alfonso non era uno sciocco e negli ultimi anni aveva dovuto imparare a capire le persone con uno sguardo. Fissò Juan in silenzio per un lungo istante, serio in volto, e comprese che era sincero e che aveva raccontato tutto. Ma una parte di lui non era soddisfatta, una parte di lui continuava a pungolarlo e a tormentarlo. Non riusciva a capire, ormai era chiaro che il modo di fare e le motivazioni del giovane Borgia erano ben diverse dalla sadica e gelida crudeltà di Re Carlo anche se, per puro caso, le vittime erano state due ragazzi della stessa età… Eppure la fiamma di una rabbia dolorosa nel suo cuore non si placava.

“Sembra quindi che la maggior parte delle cose che i Baroni hanno riferito siano vere, tutto sommato” commentò. “Le torture, il taglio del dito, il tentato assassinio… magari, chissà, è vero anche che avete abusato di quel ragazzino, che vi siete approfittato della sua vulnerabilità per sfogare la vostra depravazione!”

Fu come se una luce si fosse accesa improvvisamente nella testa di Juan. Allora era questo! Alfonso non era tanto indignato per la storia delle torture, o almeno non lo era più adesso che aveva compreso che lui non era un sadico bastardo come il Re francese… il problema era che Alfonso era geloso. La collera che lo bruciava derivava dal pensiero che il giovane Borgia avesse potuto sentirsi attratto, in qualche modo, dal ragazzino Sforza e che avesse approfittato di lui!

Alfonso era geloso.

Quel pensiero tranquillizzò Juan. Se era quello il vero motivo della sua ira, allora non aveva nulla di cui preoccuparsi: non gli era mai importato un bel niente del figlio della puttana Sforza e non doveva far altro che dimostrarlo.

Alfonso aveva continuato a camminare lungo il corridoio e ormai si trovava nei pressi della sua camera, gli aveva voltato le spalle come per ostentare la più completa indifferenza nei suoi confronti. Juan gli si avvicinò, lo fece voltare verso di sé e poi lo prese per i polsi e lo spinse contro il muro, inchiodandolo con il peso del suo corpo.

“Ti ho raccontato tutto quello che ho fatto, Alfonso, ed è quella l’unica e sola verità, il resto sono solo calunnie che, come ti ho già detto, sicuramente mette in giro Cesare” disse, con il volto vicinissimo a quello del ragazzo. “Ho compiuto degli atti sconsiderati e indegni di un vero cavaliere torturando il giovane Sforza? Forse sì, ma l’ho fatto solo per catturare sua madre Caterina. Avrei potuto fargli cose molto peggiori, ma non mi è nemmeno passato per la testa.”

Adesso Alfonso non parlava più. Confuso e stordito per la vicinanza con Juan, cercava di distogliere lo sguardo da lui e di liberarsi dalla sua stretta, ma si sentiva sempre più debole, le gambe gli venivano meno, la testa si svuotava da ogni pensiero che non fosse il contatto con il giovane Borgia e il cuore e il respiro acceleravano sempre di più.

“Non mi importava niente di lui, per me era solo una pedina in un gioco molto più grande, eppure non mi sono divertito a fargli del male” continuò Juan. “Non sono un sadico perverso come quel maledetto Re Carlo, quello che è successo a te è stato orribile e vorrei solo che riuscissi a dimenticarlo…”

Poi lo spinse ancora di più contro la parete e lo baciò, prepotentemente e con foga, esplorandogli la bocca con passione e rubandogli il respiro. Senza smettere di baciarlo, senza riuscire a staccarsi dalla sua bocca morbida, lo sollevò da terra e lo portò di peso verso la camera del Principe, ringraziando mentalmente il dottore per avergli curato così bene la gamba. Lo depose sul letto e si distese sopra di lui, imprigionandolo ancora una volta con il suo corpo e iniziando a liberarsi delle sue vesti. Alfonso, inebetito, non capiva nemmeno quello che stava succedendo, sentiva solo che le ginocchia gli tremavano, che il cuore impazziva, che le tempie gli pulsavano e che ogni fibra del suo essere desiderava disperatamente che Juan non si fermasse, che facesse di lui quello che voleva e come lo voleva… senza nemmeno sapere fino in fondo di che si trattava.

Il giovane Borgia lo baciava e lo esplorava con la lingua, sempre più audace e indecente, poi iniziò a sfilargli le sue eleganti vesti di velluto, accarezzandolo a lungo su tutto il corpo e nelle parti più intime e delicate, fino a fargli perdere quel po’ di lucidità che gli restava e a farlo gemere, incredulo e sperduto, contro la sua bocca. Sapeva bene che Alfonso, negli anni in cui era stato ostaggio dei Francesi, aveva avuto dei rapporti intimi con il Generale che si occupava di lui ma, chissà perché, aveva anche la vaga impressione che il ragazzo lo avesse sempre lasciato fare per gratitudine e affetto, senza nemmeno capire bene quello che succedeva. Adesso sarebbe stato del tutto diverso: Juan gli divaricò le gambe e si fece strada nel suo corpo, prima con lentezza e poi con più passione, mentre Alfonso, smarrito, si aggrappava alle sue spalle e cercava istintivamente di assecondare i suoi movimenti. Le ondate di piacere divennero sempre più incalzanti, i loro corpi si mossero sempre più all’unisono, fino alla fine, un lungo istante di estasi assoluta seguito da un languido calore nei loro corpi, mentre il Principe, preso da un improvviso senso di timidezza e imbarazzo, nascondeva il viso contro il petto del giovane Borgia, cercando di soffocare gemiti e sospiri.

Se Alfonso era completamente fuori di sé e non capiva più nemmeno chi fosse, dove fosse e perché, Juan Borgia non era da meno. Quella non era certo la prima volta per lui, anzi, aveva consumato amplessi in tutte le parti del mondo, compreso il castello di Napoli, tre anni e mezzo prima, proprio con la sorellastra del Principe. Eppure quella volta era stata diversa da tutte le altre e lui non si era mai sentito così. Aveva sempre cercato il sesso per sfogare i suoi bisogni e i suoi desideri e li soddisfaceva in fretta, con foga e con urgenza, tutte le volte che ne sentiva la necessità. Dopo l’amplesso era soddisfatto e la cosa finiva lì, generalmente non aveva neanche interesse a rivedere la persona con cui era stato, a meno che non fosse stata particolarmente esperta e brava nel farlo godere.

E adesso? Sentiva dentro di sé un caldo languore e una tenerezza che il sesso non aveva spento, bensì contribuito ad accrescere. Provava il bisogno di stringere a sé Alfonso, di baciarlo ancora, di farlo ancora suo, ma in un modo diverso, non per il godimento di un istante o per soddisfare un bisogno bensì per… non lo sapeva nemmeno lui il perché, sapeva solo che l’amplesso in sé e per sé questa volta non lo aveva accontentato e che voleva di più.

Così Juan riprese a baciare Alfonso, dapprima con lentezza e poi con sempre maggior intensità. Ancora una volta fu su di lui, ancora una volta si fece largo nel suo corpo liscio e morbido, ma con minore foga, con minor impeto, cercando, questa volta, di prolungare al massimo il piacere e godendo di ogni singolo istante, fino a perdersi con lui in un oceano di passione.

Alla fine strinse il Principe in un abbraccio caldo e confortevole e, mentre gli accarezzava i riccioli umidi di sudore, si chiese come potesse essere avvenuto un simile fatto, cosa avesse di speciale quel ragazzo per farlo sentire così calmo e soddisfatto accanto a lui. Poche ore prima aveva temuto di perderlo, di essere cacciato da quella che ormai considerava la sua vera casa e adesso, con Alfonso tra le braccia, sentiva una pace mai provata prima diffondersi nelle sue membra e comprendeva che niente, nemmeno la consapevolezza del potere e della grandezza che avrebbe raggiunto, nemmeno la soddisfazione di avere la sua rivincita su Cesare e di rendere finalmente orgoglioso suo padre, potevano uguagliare la completa serenità che provava nel trovarsi quel Principe egocentrico e altezzoso ora smarrito e tremante nel suo abbraccio.

Per la prima volta Juan Borgia si sentiva veramente completo e felice, accolto e accettato per quello che era, legato a qualcuno che diventava ogni giorno di più lo scopo ultimo della sua esistenza.

**Fine capitolo settimo**


	8. Capitolo 8: Not your monster

**Capitolo ottavo: Not your monster**

_Call me when you are sober  
You are too drunk to remember now  
I did write you a love song  
You got the words wrong_

_The pledge, the turn, the prestige  
Are not worth anything  
When we have to perform them  
In front of a blind audience_

_We all have made our mistakes  
Mistakes we've paid for  
I'll always be a monster  
But not your monster anymore!_

_(“Not your monster” – The Dark Element)_

Quella era stata una giornata particolarmente faticosa per Alfonso, e non soltanto perché Juan l’aveva preso e posseduto come se non ci fosse un domani! Il ragazzo aveva dovuto affrontare i Baroni di Napoli e le loro insinuazioni, aveva dovuto tenere loro testa fingendo di non esserne turbato e poi, come se non bastasse, aveva discusso con il giovane Borgia a proposito di ciò di cui era stato accusato. Si era reso conto che, alla resa dei conti, quello che lo turbava veramente era pensare che Juan avesse desiderato quel ragazzo che aveva torturato, che avesse fatto _qualcosa_ con lui e poi, per essere sincero fino in fondo, anche il pensiero che frequentasse abitualmente i bordelli gli causava delle punture al cuore che non riusciva a spiegarsi.

In realtà Juan non aveva del tutto smentito le voci su di lui, anzi, per non doverne parlare più di tanto lo aveva preso, baciato e poi… e poi Alfonso non aveva capito più niente e non era stato in grado di ragionare lucidamente. Stremato e sconvolto aveva finito per addormentarsi tra le braccia del giovane Borgia come se non avesse dubbi su di lui, come se quelle maldicenze fossero state _del tutto_ false, cosa ancora da dimostrare.

Tuttavia la mente del Principe aveva continuato a lavorare anche mentre lui dormiva e si era concentrata principalmente sull’argomento delle torture. Sì, Juan aveva dichiarato di non essersi divertito a seviziare il giovane Sforza e di averlo malmenato solo ed esclusivamente al fine di costringere sua madre ad arrendersi. Alfonso gli aveva creduto, ma questo non era bastato a fugare dalla sua testa le atroci immagini delle torture che invece lui stesso aveva subito, ad opera di un Re crudele che non voleva ottenere niente, ma solo godere nel sentirlo urlare disperatamente fino a farsi sanguinare la gola… E, quella notte, in un incubo spaventoso, si era ritrovato nelle segrete, incatenato ai peggiori strumenti di tortura, mentre arnesi orribili e incrostati di ruggine e sangue gli straziavano le membra e le parti più delicate del suo corpo, senza fine, senza fine.

Si era svegliato con un grido terrificante che aveva fatto sobbalzare anche Juan. Il Borgia lì per lì non aveva nemmeno capito bene dove si trovasse e nel letto di chi (e questa era una cosa che gli era capitata un sacco di volte…), ma poi si voltò verso Alfonso e lo trovò raggomitolato su se stesso, che si allacciava le ginocchia con le braccia e piangeva, gli occhi immensi a fissare il buio della stanza.

“Alfonso, cosa c’è? Che ti succede?” gli domandò, ancora mezzo assonnato.

Il ragazzo non parve riconoscerlo, o forse nemmeno lo vedeva, perduto nel suo incubo.

“Non mi fate del male… basta, no, per favore, basta, lasciatemi andare…” mormorò, la voce spezzata dal pianto.

Juan adesso era sveglio e non ci mise molto a capire quello che era accaduto: tutto quel parlare di torture e il confronto piuttosto serrato con i nobili Baroni di Napoli avevano provocato un altro incubo al Principe, uno di quelli legati alle atroci esperienze nella stanza delle torture. Non era molto esperto nel consolare e confortare la gente, tuttavia si avvicinò ad Alfonso e cercò di attirarlo a sé.

“Era solo un incubo, Alfonso, non c’è nessuno che voglia farti del male” gli disse. Il ragazzo continuava a tremare, ma non lo respinse e Juan lo strinse più forte. “Non sei più solo, ci sono io, non permetterò che ti facciano del male, lo sai che sono qui per difenderti.”

Il giovane Principe cedeva, si lasciava abbracciare e ad un certo punto, timidamente, ricambiò l’abbraccio, rifugiandosi nella calda e sicura stretta delle braccia di Juan. Adesso cominciava a rendersi conto di aver sognato, ma la paura non lasciava la sua presa su di lui e gli impediva di smettere del tutto di piangere e tremare. Tuttavia il tremito, adesso, era più leggero e il pianto si placava. Ben presto Alfonso non seppe più dire se stava tremando ancora per il terrore indottogli dal sogno… o perché stava nell’abbraccio protettivo e avvolgente di Juan!

“Stai tranquillo, non c’è più niente da temere ormai e gli incubi pian piano se ne andranno” continuò a tranquillizzarlo il giovane Borgia e si sentiva strano nel farlo. Era vero, lui non aveva mai consolato nessuno, non era il tipo, non sapeva nemmeno come si dovesse fare, ma adesso sembrava tutto così facile e naturale. Anzi, tenendo Alfonso stretto tra le braccia e dicendogli parole affettuose e di conforto si sentiva meglio anche lui, si sentiva forte, indispensabile, importante per qualcuno e un calore buono gli si diffondeva nel petto.

“Non lasciatemi solo anche voi, Gonfaloniere…” lo pregò il Principe in un sussurro.

“Non vado da nessuna parte, sono qui con te e ti proteggerò sempre” rispose Juan, “e non ti sembra l’ora di smetterla con la storia del _Gonfaloniere_? Mi sembra che siamo diventati abbastanza intimi, ormai, puoi darmi del tu e chiamarmi per nome, no?”

“Io… veramente… sì, penso di sì…” mormorò Alfonso, che ora _decisamente_ tremava per la vicinanza di Juan e non più per l’orrore dell’incubo, ormai già dimenticato.

Il giovane Borgia, tuttavia, non aspettò la sua risposta. Stringerlo tra le braccia lo aveva dapprima intenerito, però poi la tenerezza si era trasformata in desiderio, un bisogno diverso da quello che provava prima, non era più legato esclusivamente all’atto sessuale ma lo coinvolgeva totalmente, corpo, cuore e anima. Era un desiderio che nasceva dall’attrazione fisica e dai sensi, certo, ma per la prima volta si arricchiva e si intensificava con i sentimenti che Juan provava per il Principe: tenerezza, istinto protettivo, voglia di restargli accanto, di non separarsi mai più da lui. Lo strinse forte a sé, affondandogli una mano nei capelli e cingendolo con l’altro braccio; premette le labbra sulle sue e iniziò a baciarlo sempre più profondamente, con passione e intensità, esplorando la sua bocca con la lingua. Lo sospinse delicatamente sul letto e continuò a baciarlo, mettendosi sopra di lui, premendogli una mano sulla sua nuca per attirarlo sempre più contro di sé; con l’altra mano, intanto, lo accarezzava su tutto il corpo. Si fece strada dentro di lui lentamente e languidamente per non perdersi niente di quel contatto che lo emozionava tanto, che gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene e lo portava a desiderare di non staccarsi mai da Alfonso, di unirsi a lui, annullarsi nella passione e nell’estasi. Juan Borgia aveva avuto tante amanti, ma la maggior parte di loro non aveva lasciato nemmeno l’ombra di un ricordo. Aveva goduto di esperienze piacevoli e soddisfacenti, sì, ma il suo cuore non ne era mai rimasto coinvolto. Invece quella notte, già dalla prima volta in cui aveva preso Alfonso e lo aveva fatto suo, aveva sentito che una parte di sé era legata indissolubilmente a quel giovane Principe spocchioso e adorabile allo stesso tempo.

Si sarebbe potuto dire che quella notte, per la prima volta, Juan Borgia aveva compreso il significato dell’espressione _fare l’amore_ e che somigliava solo lontanamente al sesso che aveva praticato come una sorta di gioco e di appagamento fisico. E non riusciva a placarsi, ad accontentarsi. Un solo amplesso non gli era bastato, sentiva la necessità di perdersi ancora e ancora in Alfonso, di fondersi con lui fino a dimenticare i confini tra il proprio essere e il suo, entrargli sotto la pelle e nel sangue, diventare una parte di lui, riempirsi del suo sapore e del suo odore, farlo diventare un naturale prolungamento di se stesso. Voleva essere il suo mondo, il suo sole e il suo respiro. Desiderava portarlo più e più volte all’estasi totale e prendersi e dargli piacere per ore e ore, fino allo stordimento dei sensi, fino a confondere gemiti e sospiri.

Per tanti anni aveva vagato alla ricerca di qualcosa che nemmeno lui sapeva, sempre insoddisfatto, cercando nei vizi quello che gli mancava e che lo faceva sentire vuoto dentro. Adesso, per la prima volta, sperimentava la soddisfazione di sentirsi completo, integro, assaporava la meravigliosa sensazione di appartenere a qualcuno e di avere qualcuno che gli apparteneva e non aveva la minima intenzione di perdere tutto questo, anzi. Voleva che Alfonso fosse suo, sempre più suo, solo e soltanto suo. Avrebbe conosciuto ogni centimetro del suo corpo, si sarebbe insinuato in ogni fibra del suo essere, avrebbe cancellato ogni confine tra di loro per diventare una sola cosa con lui.

Gli assalti amorosi si susseguirono, a volte più appassionati e ardenti, a volte più languidi e lenti, mentre il tempo non aveva più limiti e si dilatava all’infinito, le ore potevano diventare secoli o secondi, nient’altro più esisteva se non l’unione dei due corpi che si cercavano e che non potevano restare separati. Juan continuò a baciare Alfonso, a invaderlo e a seppellirsi in lui, ad annegare nel suo corpo più e più volte, sfiorando l’apice del piacere per poi ricominciare, e andò avanti così finché non si sentì del tutto stremato e soddisfatto.

Tuttavia, anche alla fine di tutto, Juan non volle staccarsi da Alfonso, non riuscì a separarsi da lui. I loro corpi erano rimasti allacciati e incatenati l’uno all’altro e trovarono riposo in un dolce languore mentre i loro respiri tornavano regolari. Il giovane Borgia si divertiva ad accarezzare i capelli e le guance morbide del ragazzo e a giocherellare con i suoi ricci scompigliati sulla fronte e sulla nuca. Anche quella era una cosa insolita per lui: quando mai gli era accaduto di rimanere a coccolare una delle sue amanti occasionali una volta soddisfatto il desiderio sessuale? Non gli era mai neanche passato per l’anticamera del cervello, ma si rendeva conto con stupore che quei momenti di tenerezza con Alfonso lo riempivano di calore e soddisfazione quasi come i piaceri della passione in cui si era perduto poco prima e che quell’abbraccio spontaneo e affettuoso era probabilmente la cosa più bella che gli fosse mai capitata. E non voleva perderlo, no.

Alfonso era l’unico che lo facesse sentire davvero vivo, accettato, completo e integro. Era buffo che tutto quello che aveva cercato inutilmente per l’intera sua vita fosse così facile da trovare. Adesso tutto ciò che aveva sempre voluto era lì, nel letto, abbandonato e affidato a lui, ancora completamente esausto e sopraffatto per le emozioni intense e mai provate prima, con la testa appoggiata al suo petto: sembrava essersi addormentato in pace e dimentico dell’incubo che lo aveva tormentato.

Juan si trovò ancora una volta a riflettere su quanto fosse diverso ed enormemente più piacevole sentire il calore e la tenerezza del ragazzo che gli restava abbracciato e completamente affidato rispetto alle tante esperienze di amore fisico che gli avevano appagato i sensi ma lasciato freddo il cuore, di come ormai non potesse più farne a meno, altro che la dipendenza dall’alcool o dall’oppio!

Nulla sarebbe stato più lo stesso, ma Juan Borgia doveva stare bene attento a non commettere i suoi soliti errori e a non compromettere tutto. Aveva voluto il Principe Alfonso, lo aveva posseduto e aveva invaso ogni fibra del suo essere, ma ora, proprio come aveva marchiato quel ragazzo e lo aveva fatto totalmente suo, doveva sigillare e marcare una volta per tutte la sua posizione nel Regno di Napoli. Avrebbe dovuto trovare un modo. Questa volta non avrebbe perso ciò che aveva cercato per tutta la vita.

Quella era la sua casa e accanto ad Alfonso si sentiva felice, accolto e amato.

Perso in questi pensieri, anche Juan si addormentò, cullato dolcemente dal respiro regolare del giovane Principe che dormiva già da un po’…

La mattina dopo, però, quando si svegliò non trovò Alfonso accanto a sé. Sorpreso, Juan si alzò e si preparò in fretta per andare a cercarlo e lo trovò nella Sala del Trono, impegnato e concentrato nella consultazione di antichi tomi e pergamene.

“Buongiorno, Principe, non ti facevo così mattiniero” gli disse scherzosamente, con quel suo mezzo sorriso che lo imbarazzava e lo faceva arrossire.

“Beh, mi sono svegliato presto e mi è venuta in mente una cosa, così non ho voluto aspettare e sono venuto qui” rispose il ragazzo, cercando di riprendere una parvenza di contegno. Ricordava molto vagamente cosa fosse successo in tutta quella notte appena trascorsa, ma sapeva di non aver dato certo uno spettacolo edificante di sé. Aveva perso totalmente ogni controllo, ogni concezione dello spazio e del tempo e aveva permesso a Juan di fare di lui tutto ciò che voleva, in totale balia di emozioni che lo stravolgevano anche solo ripensandoci!

“Gonfaloniere…”

“Avevamo detto _Juan_ ” lo corresse subito il giovane Borgia.

“Sì, è vero… dunque… Juan” mormorò Alfonso, arrossendo di nuovo solo a pronunciare quel nome, “mi sono reso conto del fatto che voi… che tu, insomma, che la tua posizione qui dipende soltanto dal fatto che sei stato inviato da tuo padre, Papa Alessandro VI. Ma che cosa succederebbe se accadesse qualcosa a tuo padre? So che ha molti nemici e questi vorrebbero di sicuro fare del male a tutta la vostra famiglia.”

Il giovane Borgia non ci aveva mai pensato prima, ma dovette ammettere che Alfonso aveva perfettamente ragione. E se non lo sapeva lui! Era il legittimo erede del trono di Napoli eppure, morto suo padre, era stato catturato dai Francesi e gli era accaduto di tutto. Cosa sarebbe successo a un Borgia qualsiasi se il Papa fosse morto? Nessuno di loro aveva una posizione sicura. Juan era il Gonfaloniere e Capitano Generale dell’esercito papale, ma quale _esercito papale_ avrebbe avuto se il Papa non fosse stato più suo padre?

Era una bella domanda…

“Dunque mi sono venute alcune idee” spiegò il Principe, con maggior disinvoltura. “Si tratta di cose che dovremo iniziare a fare al più presto e io credo di avere l’autorità per farle, no? Dopotutto, adesso sono io il sovrano del Regno di Napoli.”

“Così sembrerebbe, sì” commentò Juan, divertito da quell’Alfonso così preso dal suo ruolo.

“Per prima cosa, stamattina ho inviato una lettera al vostro… al _tuo_ amico, quel Don Hernando de Caballos, affinché venga a Napoli al più presto. Quando sarà qui lo nominerò Generale dell’esercito di Sua Maestà… il mio, in parole povere.”

“E’ davvero un’ottima idea” esclamò il giovane Borgia, soddisfatto. Era esattamente ciò che lui stesso avrebbe voluto suggerire al Principe. “In questo modo l’esercito di Napoli avrà una guida valorosa ed esperta, ti avevo detto che Don Hernando è stato anche uno dei _conquistadores_ nel Nuovo Mondo? E potrà schierarsi in difesa del Regno accanto all’esercito papale che è ai miei ordini.”

“Esattamente. Tuttavia voglio anche che voi… che _tu_ , insomma, abbia una posizione più sicura in questo Regno. Il ruolo che occupi adesso è del tutto dipendente dalla figura di tuo padre, al quale noi tutti auguriamo un lungo e felice pontificato, ovvio” fece Alfonso, con un guizzo negli occhi e un sorrisetto da birbante. “Ed è per questo che ho deciso di nominarti mio successore, erede al trono di Napoli e Duca di Calabria, che era il mio titolo quando mio padre era ancora in vita.”

Fu la volta di Juan di rimanere sbalordito.

“Come? Aspetta, tu vuoi che sia il tuo _erede_? Ma… è una cosa un po’ buffa, non trovi? Insomma, pensi di _adottarmi?_ ”

Alfonso scoppiò a ridere e fu bello sentire di nuovo il suono della sua risata squillante e argentina.

“Ma no, non ce n’è bisogno! I sovrani nominano spesso un loro successore quando non hanno figli. Io non ho figli e nemmeno parenti ancora in vita, ***** se si esclude mia sorella Sancha che, comunque, è illegittima” spiegò, “quindi ho il diritto di nominare chi voglio come mio erede. Del resto è ciò che ha fatto lo stesso Re Carlo quando è tornato in Francia per motivi di successione: nemmeno lui ha figli o fratelli e per questo ha nominato suo erede il Duca d’Orléans Luigi II.”

“E tu hai intenzione di nominare _me_?” Juan era completamente spiazzato e non sapeva come prendere quella notizia. Da un lato era contento perché quel titolo gli avrebbe consentito di mantenere una posizione salda e sicura sul Regno di Napoli anche dopo la morte di suo padre (e a dispetto delle trame dell’infido Cesare…), dall’altro, però, era anche profondamente turbato. Alfonso si fidava tanto di lui da nominarlo suo erede senza nemmeno pensare che, se avesse voluto, lui avrebbe potuto eliminarlo per prendere il trono e nessuno avrebbe potuto dire o fare niente, poiché era stato Alfonso a volerlo. Ovviamente Juan non aveva la minima intenzione di fare del male al ragazzo, ma questo Alfonso non poteva saperlo per certo, era pur sempre un Borgia… Cosa aveva fatto per meritarsi una simile illimitata e incondizionata fiducia da parte di quel Principe?

“Naturalmente. E’ il modo più sicuro per consolidare definitivamente la tua posizione nel Regno di Napoli” ribadì Alfonso, deciso. “Preparerò un editto reale in cui ti nominerò ufficialmente Duca di Calabria ****** e, quindi, legittimo erede al trono se dovesse accadermi qualcosa.”

“I Baroni di Napoli avranno ancora più da ridire, la tua non sarà una mossa ben vista dagli Stati Italiani, tuttavia…” Juan avrebbe voluto scherzare sull’argomento e sulle insinuazioni (tra l’altro verissime!) che ci sarebbero state sulla sua nomina, ma fu attraversato da un brutto presentimento che gli fece gelare il sangue. Prese la mano di Alfonso e la strinse forte. “Perché dici _se dovesse accadermi qualcosa_? Non ti succederà niente, te l’ho promesso, io continuerò a proteggerti sempre, il titolo di Duca di Calabria e tuo erede è solo una sorta di assicurazione per me, perché possa mantenere la mia posizione comunque vada, non è così?”

Alfonso fece un sorriso che, però, non gli arrivò fino agli occhi.

“Sì, immagino di sì” rispose con semplicità. “Nei mesi dopo quello che… insomma… le torture… mi ammalavo spesso, con febbri altissime e debolezza. Il dottore disse che probabilmente gli strumenti con cui mi avevano… disse che potevano avermi avvelenato il sangue.”

Juan si avvicinò ancora di più ad Alfonso e lo prese per le spalle.

“Questo non significa niente, anche a me il dottore ha detto che ho rischiato di perdere la gamba, ma non è successo” protestò, improvvisamente spaventato. “Le infezioni possono capitare, ma tu adesso stai bene e io sto bene. Non ci accadrà niente e governeremo insieme questo Regno, se è ciò che vuoi. Sarò il Duca di Calabria, suona anche bene, tanto ero già il Duca di Gandia… ma sarà soltanto per rafforzare la mia posizione. Io non prenderò _mai_ il tuo posto, governeremo _insieme_ , sono stato chiaro?”

Strinse a sé il Principe e lo baciò a lungo, profondamente, chiudendolo nel cerchio protettivo delle sue braccia, unendo il respiro al suo, perdendosi nel suo sapore e nel suo dolce tepore, comprendendo che niente al mondo avrebbe mai più avuto senso se lo avesse perso e deciso a fare in modo che questo non avvenisse mai, qualunque cosa gli fosse costata. Ogni ambizione, ogni desiderio di gloria e potere si dissolveva ed era come polvere ai suoi occhi e nel suo cuore.

Niente poteva essere più prezioso per lui del suo divertente, altezzoso e adorabile Alfonso.

**Fine capitolo ottavo**

*** In questo seguo, ovviamente, la versione della fiction The Borgias, secondo cui il Principe Alfonso era molto giovane e non aveva figli né fratelli, a parte la sorella illegittima Sancha d’Aragona. Nella realtà storica il Regno di Napoli passò prima al figlio di Alfonso, Ferdinando II (che per la fiction e la mia ff non esiste), che morì giovane e senza figli lasciando il trono allo zio Federico I (che per la fiction e la mia storia non esiste), tuttavia entrambi regnarono solo per pochi anni, dopo di che il Regno venne conquistato di nuovo dalla Francia, poi dagli Asburgo di Spagna. Per cui la dinastia Aragonese si estinse davvero molto presto… tanto vale che io faccia nominare Juan Borgia come erede di Alfonso! XD**

** **Era il tradizionale** **titolo dell’erede al trono del Regno di Napoli.**


	9. Capitolo 9: Our solemn hour

**Capitolo nono: Our solemn hour**

_Are they themselves to blame, the misery, the pain?  
Didn't we let go, allowed it, let it grow?  
If we can't restrain the beast which dwells inside  
It will find it's way somehow, somewhere in time  
Will we remember all of the suffering  
'Cause if we fail it will be in vain_

_Sanctus Espiritus, redeem us from our solemn hour  
Sanctus Espiritus, insanity is all around us  
Sanctus Espiritus, is this what we deserve  
Can we break free from chains of never-ending agony!_

_(“Our solemn hour” – Within Temptation)_

I Baroni di Napoli erano andati su tutte le furie quando era stato promulgato l’editto reale che nominava Juan Borgia successore di Alfonso II, Duca di Gandia e di Calabria e protettore del Regno di Napoli. Il loro piano non era servito a un bel niente e, anzi, aveva accelerato qualcosa che loro volevano evitare a tutti i costi! Ma ormai non potevano farci niente, dovevano soltanto prendersela con se stessi dato che erano state proprio le loro calunnie a spingere Alfonso ad avvicinarsi ancora di più a Juan. E, del resto, loro non erano senza colpa, il Principe aveva ragione: non avevano fatto un bel niente per proteggere il Regno quando era stato invaso dai Francesi…

E se i Baroni di Napoli erano in lutto, Alessandro VI Borgia esultava. Le notizie dell’editto reale erano arrivate in fretta anche a Roma (perfino senza Internet le notizie volavano…), inoltre era giunta anche una lettera scritta di pugno dallo stesso Alfonso per richiedere la presenza di Don Hernando de Caballos a Napoli il più presto possibile, poiché egli voleva nominarlo Comandante Generale dell’esercito reale a protezione sua e dell’intero Regno.

Come si può ben capire, Don Hernando era stato molto onorato e si era affrettato a partire per Napoli per rendere omaggio al giovane sovrano e accettare l’incarico che gli aveva offerto. Prima che il capitano spagnolo partisse, però, il Papa Borgia gli chiese di portare con sé un messaggio per il figlio Juan: era una lettera in cui Rodrigo si dichiarava fiero di lui e molto felice che, finalmente, avesse trovato una sua posizione ben consolidata.

Nella lettera, tuttavia, c’era scritto anche qualcos’altro…

Don Hernando arrivò a Napoli cinque giorni dopo, portando con sé anche parte del suo fidato esercito di soldati spagnoli, gli stessi con cui si era recato nel Nuovo Mondo, uomini ai quali avrebbe affidato la vita. Aveva preso molto sul serio il suo nuovo compito di comandare e riorganizzare l’esercito del Regno di Napoli, che dopo la malattia e la morte di Re Ferrante era andato sempre più allo sbando e non aveva saputo opporre nemmeno la minima resistenza ai Francesi. E, naturalmente, aveva la lettera del Papa Borgia indirizzata a Juan…

Alfonso lo fece accogliere con grande pompa, felice di conoscere un uomo che aveva tanto viaggiato, che aveva dimostrato valore e onore e che, comunque, era anche un amico di Juan, a parte i contrasti avuti a Forlì per le torture inflitte dal Borgia al giovane Sforza. Don Hernando si inchinò davanti al Principe, molto emozionato di trovarsi al cospetto dell’ultimo discendente del ramo napoletano degli Aragonesi.

“Benvenuto, Generale” lo salutò cordialmente Alfonso. “Sono lieto di avervi qui e mi perdonerete se vi metterò subito al lavoro, ma ho saputo dal Gonfaloniere Borgia che siete un valoroso capitano e un ottimo stratega… Il Regno di Napoli ha un disperato bisogno di un uomo come voi per rinforzare il suo esercito e riorganizzare le forze. Non vogliamo più essere in balia di qualsiasi sovrano desideri la nostra terra!”

“Per me è un onore servire Vostra Maestà, il discendente dei gloriosi Aragona di Spagna, sovrani della mia patria” rispose l’uomo.

“Ci sarà un banchetto per festeggiare il vostro arrivo a Napoli e così voi potrete raccontarmi tutto delle vostre conquiste nel Nuovo Mondo e anche della vita in Spagna” riprese Alfonso, sorridendo. “Sapete che il nostro comune amico Juan Borgia si prende gioco di me perché non ho mai visitato la mia patria ancestrale? Che devo dire? Purtroppo non ho avuto… beh, tempo e modo di viaggiare…”

Vedendo che il ragazzo si rabbuiava pensando agli anni in cui era stato ostaggio dei Francesi, Juan si affrettò a distrarlo.

“Quando il Regno sarà al sicuro, grazie alla saggezza e al valore del nostro Generale Don Hernando de Caballos, sarò io stesso ad accompagnarvi a visitare la Spagna e le terre che appartengono ai Borgia, Vostra Maestà” gli disse, in modo che tutti lo sentissero. Poi si avvicinò ad Alfonso e gli sussurrò piano all’orecchio, “Ti prometto che ci andremo insieme, Alfonso, vedrai che resterai incantato!”

Il giovane Principe sorrise e arrossì appena per quel gesto così affettuoso, che Don Hernando non mancò di notare. Mentre si avviavano verso la sala del banchetto, il comandante spagnolo non perse di vista Alfonso e Juan e quello che vide sembrò compiacerlo.

Don Hernando era un soldato, ma era anche un uomo di saldi principi morali e nobili ideali, in questo molto simile al Generale Francese che aveva protetto e amato Alfonso per tre anni. Aveva conosciuto Juan in Spagna, quando vi si era recato per trovare una sposa come il padre aveva preteso… ma poi aveva preferito la sua amicizia e le sue avventure, spingendosi fino a un viaggio nelle Indie Occidentali durante il quale aveva visto nuove terre, animali e piante esotici e sperimentato nuovi piaceri, dai bordelli ai liquori al tabacco. Don Hernando aveva fatto un po’ da padre allo scapestrato Juan ma, tutto sommato, lo aveva trovato simpatico e scanzonato, diverso da come si sarebbe aspettato da un Borgia. Così erano diventati amici e lo spagnolo aveva seguito Juan al suo ritorno a Roma. La loro amicizia, tuttavia, era stata messa a dura prova dall’episodio della cattura e della tortura del giovane Benito Sforza. Per Don Hernando era un atto insensato e malvagio torturare un ragazzo, seppure per costringere la madre ad arrendersi, così come aveva trovato vergognosa la fuga di Juan quando l’esercito di Ludovico Sforza li aveva attaccati alle spalle.

Per questo motivo, tornati a Roma dopo il fallimento della missione, il comandante spagnolo si era distaccato da Juan e aveva raccontato al Papa Borgia tutta la verità su ciò che era accaduto a Forlì. Si era accorto, però, che Rodrigo Borgia era più preoccupato per la reputazione della famiglia che per l’incolumità del figlio e che l’altro fratello, Cesare, aveva accolto invece la notizia con una certa gioia, che si era affrettato a dissimulare, sperando che il padre avesse preso atto dell’inettitudine di Juan e affidasse a lui il ruolo che avrebbe dovuto spettargli.

Insomma, Juan Borgia non si era comportato affatto bene a Forlì, ma non ci si poteva aspettare di più da un ragazzo di ventitré anni cresciuto in un simile ambiente: chi mai poteva avergli insegnato i veri valori, l’onore, il coraggio, la pietà verso i nemici? Quando, poi, Papa Alessandro aveva dato a Juan l’ultima occasione, quella di recarsi a Napoli per portare il Regno sotto l’egida dei Borgia, Don Hernando era rimasto a Roma e aveva avuto modo di rendersi conto ancora di più di quanto fosse profonda l’ambizione di Rodrigo, pronto a tutto pur di ottenere il potere assoluto, e di quanto odio e invidia nutrisse Cesare verso il fratello minore. Tutto ciò lo aveva disgustato ed era pronto a tornare in Spagna il prima possibile con qualche scusa quando era giunta la missiva di Alfonso di Napoli che lo richiedeva quale Generale dell’esercito reale.

Don Hernando aveva accolto con molto sollievo il diversivo, non avrebbe sopportato oltre di restare presso i Borgia ed era anche curioso di vedere se il diverso ambiente avesse operato un cambiamento positivo in Juan. In fondo il giovane che aveva conosciuto e con cui aveva stretto amicizia non era certo il vigliacco torturatore di ragazzini che si era mostrato a Forlì… o almeno così sperava.

Vedendolo tanto legato e complice con il sovrano diciottenne, comprese che non si era sbagliato: il vero Juan era il ragazzo con cui aveva stretto amicizia in Spagna e che aveva trattato come un figlio, non l’uomo brutale eppure codardo che aveva visto a Forlì. Inoltre, pensò lo spagnolo, con ogni probabilità il giovane Borgia era stato eccessivo nelle sue reazioni violente proprio perché sotto pressione a causa delle aspettative del padre su di lui: il pontefice Alessandro VI non accettava il figlio per ciò che era e pretendeva da lui quello che non poteva dargli, voleva che fosse un eroe, un condottiero, uno spietato e implacabile conquistatore di terre altrui… e Juan, frustrato per la tenacia di Caterina Sforza, era esploso vendicandosi in maniera irragionevole e scriteriata su suo figlio.

Ma il vero Juan Borgia era il giovane che aveva conosciuto in Spagna e che adesso ritrovava a Napoli, al fianco del Principe Alfonso e legato a lui da un affetto che forse era più di quello che voleva sembrare… ma non erano certo affari suoi, no?

Il pranzo fu piacevole, Don Hernando raccontò molti aneddoti e vicende dei tanti anni passati a combattere contro i musulmani che avevano invaso il Sud della Spagna e a viaggiare per le terre sconosciute del Nuovo Mondo, Juan era sereno e rilassato e Alfonso si divertiva moltissimo, affascinato dalle narrazioni dello spagnolo. Si sentiva bene come non era più stato da… non rammentava nemmeno lui da quanto tempo! Don Hernando gli ricordava un po’ il Generale, la sua sola presenza lo faceva già sentire più sicuro e protetto ed era certo che avrebbe organizzato un esercito invincibile per il Regno di Napoli ma, rispetto al Generale, era un uomo più divertente e allegro. E poi c’era Juan che, insieme all’amico, appariva ancora più sicuro di sé e… beh, _affascinante_ sarebbe stata la parola giusta se solo Alfonso non fosse arrossito anche solo nel pensarla!

Il banchetto durò a lungo, poi Alfonso e Juan invitarono Don Hernando a passeggiare per i giardini del castello e ad ammirare il panorama stupendo del mare che si godeva dai balconi, mentre continuavano a conversare piacevolmente. La giornata trascorse dunque in serenità e fu solo a tarda sera, prima di andare a dormire, che Juan si ricordò della lettera che il padre gli aveva fatto recapitare da Don Hernando.

Il giovane Borgia era da solo nella sua stanza e aspettava che Don Hernando fosse andato a dormire prima di recarsi, come faceva sempre, nella camera di Alfonso; pensò dunque che fosse il momento più indicato per leggere la missiva. Chissà cosa aveva da scrivergli il padre… non poteva che essere fiero di lui per come aveva conquistato la fiducia del sovrano di Napoli e per la posizione acquisita, no? E le prime righe, infatti, dicevano proprio questo: Rodrigo Borgia si congratulava con suo figlio, si dichiarava orgoglioso di lui e affermava di aver sempre creduto nella sua capacità di compiere grandi imprese.

Juan continuava a leggere la lettera, soddisfatto, pensando che finalmente il padre si era reso conto del suo valore… e anche ridacchiando tra sé mentre immaginava la faccia verde d’invidia di Cesare. Ad un certo punto, però, si fermò e rilesse più volte le frasi, senza riuscire a credere a quello che c’era scritto. Si sentì gelare il sangue. La missiva tremò nelle sue mani.

_Adesso che hai conquistato una posizione sicura non ti resta che un ultimo passo da fare, come avrai già pianificato: uccidere il Principe e prendere il suo posto. Ti prego, tuttavia, figlio, di frenare la tua indole troppo spesso precipitosa e incauta. Se Alfonso morisse troppo presto, tu saresti il primo ad essere sospettato. Dovrai avere pazienza, fingerti ancora suo amico, forse anche per qualche mese e poi, quando lo eliminerai, dovrai fare in modo che sembri un incidente, come una caduta da cavallo. Non pensare di usare il pugnale o il veleno. Ma perché indulgo in tali raccomandazioni? Sono fiero di te, figlio mio, e sono certo che questa volta farai il tuo dovere nel modo migliore._

Juan appallottolò il foglio di carta in mano, disgustato.

Uccidere il Principe e prendere il suo posto? Fingersi suo amico? Eliminare Alfonso simulando un incidente? Era dunque quello che il padre voleva da lui? Era per quello che lo aveva mandato a Napoli?

No, non era possibile. Non aveva senso. Chi mai avrebbe accettato un Borgia sul trono di Napoli? E poi, perché mai avrebbe dovuto uccidere Alfonso? Il padre non gli aveva ordinato di uccidere nemmeno la puttana Sforza, ma solo di condurla prigioniera a Roma e prendere le sue terre se si fosse rifiutata di inchinarsi al Papa. Alfonso si fidava di lui, lo aveva nominato suo erede, non era un pericolo ma anzi una garanzia, in quanto ultimo discendente degli Aragona di Napoli. Sarebbe stato folle ucciderlo e lui doveva scrivere al padre e spiegargli che…

Juan strinse ancora più forte la lettera nel pugno. Ma via, chi voleva prendere in giro? Se si fosse trattato di chiunque altro non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a eliminarlo, anzi, il padre avrebbe fatto benissimo a metterlo in guardia e a dirgli di trattenere la sua irruenza, altrimenti si sarebbe fatto scoprire subito! Il vero problema era che lui _non voleva_ uccidere Alfonso. Non lui, non quel ragazzo che lo aveva accolto con affetto e fiducia, che si era preoccupato per lui, che lo faceva sentire importante, che…

Il giovane Borgia rifiutava di dare un nome al sentimento che lo legava ad Alfonso, ma sapeva bene che non lo avrebbe ucciso per niente al mondo. Era lì per proteggerlo, non certo per fargli del male. Avrebbero governato insieme il Regno di Napoli e nessuno mai li avrebbe separati, avrebbe trovato un modo, doveva convincere il padre, cercare degli alleati…

Uscì dalla stanza sbattendo la porta, pieno di rabbia per ciò che Papa Alessandro aveva osato scrivergli. La lettera era ancora nel suo pugno stretto, non poteva lasciarla nella sua stanza e rischiare che qualcuno la trovasse e poi ne era schifato, non voleva nemmeno pensare a ciò che c’era scritto. I passi lo portarono istintivamente verso la camera del Principe che, come al solito, trasalì quando lo vide entrare con tanta foga.

“Cosa succede?” domandò, improvvisamente preoccupato.

Alfonso ne aveva passate così tante che, adesso, si aspettava sempre il peggio. Non doveva turbarlo, voleva vederlo sereno e allegro com’era stato durante quella giornata.

Juan si avvicinò al caminetto acceso e gettò la lettera nel fuoco, guardandola mentre si consumava e si distruggeva.

“Niente di importante, era solo una lettera di mio padre” rispose, sentendosi meglio mentre la vedeva ridursi in cenere.

“Tuo padre ti ha scritto? Che cosa vuole? Si è lamentato di te?” chiese il ragazzo, facendosi più vicino. All’improvviso si sentiva insicuro, spaventato. Era stato così bene quel giorno, come poteva sperare che durasse? Sicuramente il Papa Borgia aveva richiamato Juan a Roma o chissà che altro.

“No, anzi, mi ha scritto che è fiero di me per la posizione che ho ottenuto” rispose il giovane, voltandosi verso il Principe.

“Allora è una cosa buona, no?”

“Beh, in realtà io non ho fatto niente, è solo merito tuo che hai voluto onorarmi con il titolo di Duca di Calabria e tuo eventuale successore” minimizzò Juan, che non voleva più parlare della lettera, del padre e di nient’altro, voleva solo Alfonso.

Lo prese tra le braccia e lo sollevò, portandolo fino al letto. Lo depose sulle lenzuola e si mise sopra di lui, baciandolo lungamente e languidamente mentre iniziava a spogliarlo con lentezza. Voleva sentire che era lì con lui, che niente e nessuno li avrebbe mai separati. Mentre si liberava delle vesti del ragazzo e delle proprie continuava a baciarlo e ad accarezzarlo ovunque, con una pazienza mai dimostrata prima e, quando furono entrambi nudi, incollò il corpo al suo come per fondersi con lui, bramando la più completa intimità con quella pelle liscia e delicata. Si insinuò nella carne di Alfonso sempre lentamente, cercando di godere di ogni istante, di riempirsi di lui, del suo sapore, del calore e dell’odore del suo corpo. Voleva dimenticare quelle orribili frasi perdendosi nelle spinte profonde e languide, nel contatto sempre più totale con il giovane Principe, in un piacere che si prolungava all’infinito. Alfonso, sospirando incredulo, assecondava docile e tenero ogni suo movimento e Juan lo portò alla totalità dell’estasi, diventando una sola essenza con lui.

Finalmente il resto del mondo sbiadì e scomparve nell’ardore della loro unione.

Dopo l’amore rimasero allacciati l’uno all’altro: Alfonso, spossato, si addormentò subito mentre Juan gli accarezzava il viso e i capelli, sentendo che il suo spirito pian piano si placava e si pacificava stringendo tra le braccia il suo giovane amante.

Niente e nessuno lo avrebbe mai separato da Alfonso, giurò Juan a se stesso, nemmeno la sua famiglia.

Non gli interessava più essere un Borgia, adesso.

All’inferno l’onore della famiglia, all’inferno i Borgia e le loro ambizioni.

Sarebbe andato contro ognuno di loro, se necessario, pur di non perdere Alfonso.

**Fine capitolo nono**


	10. Capitolo 10: Don't lie to me

**Capitolo 10: Don’t lie to me**

_Don't you dare do that again  
'Cause you did just what I said  
I don't wanna be alone  
Slay the demons in my head  
Be my guide in these dark days  
I cry out from far away_

_Don't, don't, don't lie to me  
Don't, don't, don't lie to me  
With a rope around my neck  
I fight the demons in my head  
Don't, don't, don't lie to me…_

_(“Don’t lie to me”- Moonsun)_

Juan Borgia non voleva darlo a vedere, ma era molto preoccupato per la lettera che suo padre gli aveva scritto e che gli ordinava di uccidere il Principe Alfonso appena fosse stato possibile, simulando un incidente. Naturalmente il giovane non aveva la minima intenzione di farlo, non avrebbe mai fatto del male a quel ragazzo che, ogni giorno di più, diventava prezioso per lui. Temeva, tuttavia, che Rodrigo Borgia non avrebbe atteso più di tanto e chissà, magari avrebbe inviato, prima o poi, lui stesso un sicario per eliminare Alfonso. Sarebbe stato nel suo stile.

Juan non poteva permetterlo. Doveva agire prima del padre e questo non sarebbe stato per niente facile, visto che Papa Alessandro VI era famoso per le sue doti di stratega, che erano appunto ciò che mancava al figlio, al contrario irruente e impulsivo.

Era necessario, quindi, trovare degli alleati che potessero aiutarlo a proteggere Alfonso e a contrastare le minacce del padre.

Per fortuna Alfonso aveva nominato Generale dell’esercito reale Don Hernando de Caballos, che non era solo un valente condottiero, ma anche un uomo saggio e dagli alti valori e principi. Juan aveva avuto dei dissidi con lui proprio a causa della sua decisione di torturare Benito Sforza per costringere sua madre Caterina ad arrendersi, ma… non era certo troppo tardi per riconciliarsi con lui, tanto più che erano stati molto amici in Spagna e che, adesso, il comandante spagnolo sembrava molto soddisfatto del suo nuovo ruolo e sinceramente interessato alla protezione del giovane sovrano di Napoli. Juan doveva solo trovare il modo di parlare a tu per tu con lui, magari scusarsi per il suo comportamento a Forlì e chiedere il suo appoggio… e ben presto ebbe un’idea.

Era venuto a sapere che in un grande ed elegante palazzo appena fuori Napoli viveva una ricca e potente cortigiana, che si era trasferita più di vent’anni prima dalla Corte degli Este di Ferrara. Era una donna colta e intelligente, amica di molti potenti, e nel palazzo che aveva acquistato nel Regno di Napoli ospitava artisti, poeti, diplomatici e molti altri, ai quali offriva intrattenimento con le giovani donne che lei stessa aveva educato. Quasi ogni sera c’era una festa a palazzo, durante la quale si poteva godere di ogni sorta di piaceri, da cibi raffinati a vini deliziosi, dalla compagnia di bellissime fanciulle allo stordimento dei sensi con oppio e tabacco.

Beh, ovviamente Juan non poteva che venire presto a conoscenza di un simile luogo, sebbene fino ad allora non vi avesse mai messo piede; pensò subito che sarebbe stata un’occasione ideale per far conoscere a Don Hernando altri piaceri, lussi e bellezze che il Regno di Napoli poteva offrire e che, magari, questo sarebbe servito a legarlo ancora di più a lui e a portarlo dalla sua parte.

Quella sera, dunque, il giovane Borgia prese sottobraccio il comandante spagnolo e lo invitò ad unirsi a lui per una visita a questo palazzo di delizie.

“Don Hernando” gli disse, “so che, purtroppo, abbiamo avuto delle gravi divergenze di opinione durante l’assedio di Forlì ma adesso voi siete qui e vi siete schierato a favore del sovrano Alfonso di Napoli. Vorrei festeggiare con voi in un luogo di cui ho sentito parlare molto bene e approfittare di questa serata per riconciliarci una volta per tutte.”

Don Hernando accettò volentieri, in fondo anche lui aveva rivalutato Juan dopo averlo visto così gentile e attento nei confronti di Alfonso ed era lieto di potersi riconciliare apertamente con il suo giovane amico. Così i due si diressero a cavallo verso il palazzo della ricca e potente cortigiana dove, proprio quella sera, si teneva una delle sue famose feste. Lungo il tragitto, tuttavia, Juan volle parlare francamente con lo spagnolo, prima che entrambi fossero travolti dal vortice dei festeggiamenti e del divertimento: voleva essere sicuro di averlo completamente al suo fianco e fargli comprendere fino in fondo quanto Alfonso e il Regno di Napoli fossero vulnerabili.

“Don Hernando, avevate perfettamente ragione quando mi avete rimproverato di essere un vile nel torturare il giovane Sforza” esordì Juan. “Non è una giustificazione dire che mi sentivo frustrato e che non ragionavo lucidamente per vari motivi, non avrei dovuto prendermela con un ragazzino, ma questo l’ho capito solo dopo essere venuto a Napoli e aver stretto amicizia con il Principe Alfonso.”

Lo spagnolo sorrise.

“Mi fa piacere che abbiate compreso i vostri errori, mio signore” commentò, compiaciuto. “Avevo notato, infatti, un legame particolare tra voi e Sua Maestà e penso che questo vi abbia reso una persona migliore.”

“Non è solo per quello” riprese Juan. “Dovete sapere, Don Hernando, che lo stesso Alfonso ha subito torture terribili quando il suo Regno è stato invaso dai Francesi tre anni fa. Anche lui aveva solo quindici anni, all’epoca, e Re Carlo lo fece portare nella stanza delle torture e ordinò ai suoi uomini di straziarlo fino alla morte. Ancora peggio, volle che ci fosse il dottore a risvegliarlo ogni volta che perdeva i sensi, così che le atrocità e le sevizie potessero durare per tutta la notte!”

Don Hernando impallidì.

“Cosa mi dite? Ma… perché? Ho visitato quella stanza, ho visto gli strumenti di tortura, sono cose che non farei neanche al mio peggior nemico… Come… il Principe aveva solo quindici anni, dite?” l’uomo era completamente sconvolto, proprio come Juan immaginava e sperava.

“Sì, era solo un ragazzino terrorizzato e fu solo l’intervento di un Generale francese, un uomo di saldi principi come voi, a strapparlo a quell’atroce destino. La cosa peggiore è che non c’era neanche una minima motivazione” mormorò il giovane Borgia. Voleva toccare il cuore di Don Hernando e turbarlo, certo, ma si rendeva conto che lui stesso era profondamente indignato ripensando a simili efferatezze. “Re Carlo voleva solo divertirsi… godeva nel sentirlo urlare disperato e…”

“Per l’amor di Dio, non mi dite altro, mio signore! Quel Re francese è un mostro!” esclamò Don Hernando, sdegnato e scandalizzato. “Ed è inaudito che nessuno abbia fatto niente per cercare di proteggere il povero Principe, un discendente degli Aragona, un ragazzo di quindici anni! Se non ci fosse stato quel Generale…”

Le ultime parole dello spagnolo raggelarono improvvisamente Juan.

_E’ vero, se non ci fosse stato il Generale, Alfonso sarebbe morto in quel modo orribile e io… adesso non sarei qui con lui. Nessuno, nessuno di tutti quei maledetti staterelli italiani ha mosso un dito per salvare il Principe, meno che mai lo Stato della Chiesa. E ora mio padre pretenderebbe che io uccidessi Alfonso… No, non accadrà mai!_

“Il Regno di Napoli e il suo giovane sovrano sono tuttora in pericolo” continuò Juan, riprendendosi e cercando di concludere il discorso prima di giungere al palazzo. “Non solo Re stranieri, ma anche gli altri Stati italiani potrebbero approfittare della vulnerabilità di Sua Maestà e tentare un’invasione. Noi dobbiamo fare il possibile per impedirlo, per proteggere questo Regno e il suo Principe e, per farlo, dobbiamo essere uniti. Per questo vi chiedevo di perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto a Forlì, so di aver perso il vostro rispetto…”

“Non ditelo nemmeno, mio signore! Io vi ho considerato come un figlio quando eravamo insieme in Spagna, vi ho rimproverato a Forlì come se foste davvero mio figlio e… e sarò onorato di combattere al vostro fianco per difendere questo Regno e il suo sovrano, anche contro la vostra famiglia, se necessario!” dichiarò Don Hernando, con veemenza.

“Sì, anche contro la mia famiglia” ribadì Juan, rassicurato di vedere che i mesi trascorsi accanto a Rodrigo e Cesare Borgia avevano fatto comprendere al comandante spagnolo che lui non era certo il peggior membro di quella casata.

I due si strinsero calorosamente la mano, uniti in un patto di mutua collaborazione e fiducia, e poi si avviarono verso il palazzo per godersi una serata di piaceri e divertimenti, liberi da pensieri e preoccupazioni almeno per qualche ora.

Quando Juan e Don Hernando ritornarono al castello di Alfonso era ormai mattina. Lo spagnolo era soddisfatto e appagato per la serata trascorsa così piacevolmente e anche per la ritrovata amicizia con il giovane Borgia. Juan, invece, si sentiva strano.

Sì, ciò che si era proposto di fare aveva funzionato e Don Hernando sarebbe stato completamente devoto alla causa di Alfonso. E non poteva dire di non aver passato una bella nottata. Però… però non era stato come le altre volte e lui non capiva perché.

Non era certo la prima volta che trascorreva una notte intera tra vino, fumo e cortigiane, ma questa volta non si era sentito rilassato e compiaciuto come al solito, anzi.

Il sesso aveva coinvolto il suo corpo e i suoi sensi, ma gli aveva lasciato un vuoto dentro, un’insoddisfazione che non aveva mai provato… si sentiva quasi _sporco_ per ciò che aveva fatto.

Si rese conto di non aver fatto altro che pensare ad Alfonso.

Sì, Alfonso gli era mancato, era con lui che sarebbe voluto restare tutta la notte e adesso avvertiva l’urgenza impellente di cercarlo e stringerlo a sé.

Non riuscendo a trattenersi, entrò nella camera del Principe senza nemmeno chiedere permesso o assicurarsi che fosse alzato. Alfonso si stava ancora preparando e rimase dapprima sorpreso nel trovarsi davanti Juan così inaspettatamente, poi si imbarazzò e, infine, fu la rabbia ad avere la meglio tra le emozioni che si agitavano in lui.

“Oh, bentrovato, beato chi vi vede, _onorevole Duca di Gandia e di Calabria_ ” lo salutò, calcando volutamente con sarcasmo sul suo titolo e su quel _voi_ che ristabiliva una distanza tra loro. Aveva saputo da una delle guardie dove si fosse recato Juan la notte prima e la cosa lo aveva fatto infuriare, come se fosse… era possibile? _Geloso_ , ecco.

Perché si stupiva? Sapeva bene che Juan Borgia era famoso per le sue notti insonni, in giro per taverne e bordelli, anzi era strano che da quando era a Napoli non avesse ancora ripreso le sue abitudini. A lui cosa importava?

Niente, ovviamente, non gli importava affatto cosa facesse o non facesse Juan Borgia nel suo tempo libero, ma come suo successore e come Generale dell’esercito papale che lo proteggeva aveva dei doveri, pertanto Alfonso si sentì del tutto autorizzato a tenergli il broncio e a fargliela pagare.

Juan non si lasciò smontare da quell’atteggiamento strafottente e gli si avvicinò con un sorrisetto storto.

“Adesso mi dai del _voi_ , Alfonso? Soltanto perché ho deciso di essere ospitale con Don Hernando e gli ho fatto passare una nottata che ricorderà per un bel pezzo?” replicò disinvolto. “Poveretto, anche lui ha diritto di divertirsi, ogni tanto.”

 _E tu? Anche tu ti sei divertito?_ , avrebbe voluto chiedergli Alfonso, ma preferì mantenere un certo contegno.

“E’ stata una cosa molto sciocca” disse seccamente e guardandolo torvo. “Entrambi i miei Generali fuori dal castello per tutta la notte. E se ci avessero attaccato? Se qualcuno vi avesse teso un’imboscata per poi prendere il castello? A questo non hai pensato, vero?”

Juan si rendeva conto che la reazione del ragazzo era dettata dalla gelosia, ma dovette anche riconoscere che aveva ragione, era stata un’imprudenza e per fortuna nessuno ne aveva approfittato. Quello era il suo eterno difetto: faceva le cose senza riflettere e per questo finiva spesso per fallire!

Il giovane Borgia perse subito tutta la sua baldanza, rendendosi conto che, in effetti, Alfonso e il castello erano rimasti privi dei loro comandanti in capo. Cosa avrebbero fatto i soldati di fronte a un’eventuale emergenza, senza una guida?

“Mi dispiace, Alfonso, giuro che davvero non ci ho pensato” gli disse, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui. “Hai ragione, ho fatto una sciocchezza, volevo solo riconciliarmi con Don Hernando e quello mi è sembrato il modo più efficace, ma non mi sono reso conto di…”

“Certo che non ci hai pensato, è evidente, non rifletti mai sulle cose, tu” lo interruppe bruscamente il Principe. “O forse ci hai riflettuto fin troppo bene, forse _volevi_ che io restassi solo e indifeso perché qualcuno potesse uccidermi, così poi tu saresti diventato l’unico a governare il Regno di Napoli. Non è questo che hanno sempre voluto i Borgia? Tuo padre ha mandato qui Re Carlo sapendo benissimo che c’era il morbo napoletano perché sperava che il sovrano francese morisse, che magari fossi già morto anch’io e così lui si sarebbe impadronito del Regno con Goffredo e Sancha!”

Juan rimase impietrito. Alfonso non poteva sapere della lettera di suo padre, ma aveva paura… paura di lui, paura dei Borgia. Povero ragazzo, ne aveva passate troppe per riuscire ancora a fidarsi veramente di qualcuno e ciò che aveva fatto lui, lasciandolo solo la notte precedente, di certo non aveva contribuito a migliorare le cose.

“E invece i piani di tuo padre sono falliti” continuò Alfonso, con la voce rotta dal pianto, “perché Re Carlo si è salvato dalla peste e anzi ha accusato _me_ di averlo fatto ammalare, o forse era solo una scusa per torturarmi… Non la potrò mai scordare quella notte, quel 25 giugno 1494, i supplizi, quelle ore interminabili… le ho sognate anche stanotte, per quel poco che sono riuscito a dormire!”

Per un lunghissimo istante Juan si sentì come se tutte le pareti del castello fossero crollate su di lui e lo soffocassero. Il sangue gli si fece di ghiaccio, il cuore precipitò in un abisso di dolore e rimorso. Un impulso incontrollabile lo spinse a gettarsi su Alfonso, a stringerlo forte in un abbraccio avvolgente e protettivo, a baciarlo a lungo e con intensità mentre lo buttava sul letto e si distendeva su di lui. Continuò a baciarlo anche mentre si sfilava i pantaloni e liberava il Principe dai suoi, accarezzandolo, parlandogli sulla bocca.

“No, no, no, Alfonso, non devi dirle queste cose e nemmeno pensarle, io non ti farò mai del male, io sono qui per proteggerti, per prendermi cura di te” mormorò. Cercava di entrare in contatto con ogni centimetro del corpo del giovane Principe, di violare ogni sua intimità, fino a unirsi a lui completamente e a distruggere i confini tra di loro. Ogni spinta, ogni bacio, ogni carezza leniva il suo dolore, faceva svanire il senso di desolazione, vuoto e sporco che aveva provato in quella notte di piaceri che avevano coinvolto solo i sensi. Ogni più intimo contatto con Alfonso gli faceva sentire che il ragazzo era lì, che non lo aveva perduto, che nonostante tutti i suoi errori poteva ancora rimediare e farlo felice, che non lo avrebbe lasciato mai più, mai più, mai più.

Quella data che Alfonso aveva gridato, quella notte del 25 giugno 1494, gli si era scolpita nel cuore e nella mente con cifre di fuoco. Lui era a Roma, mentre suo padre aveva indetto grandi festeggiamenti pubblici per ingraziarsi il popolo e celebrare la grandezza dei Borgia, i _nuovi Cesari_. Juan aveva trascorso quella notte a ubriacarsi, a divertirsi con le cortigiane, a mostrarsi in giro tronfio e sfacciato, credendosi un sovrano… mentre a Napoli Alfonso veniva catturato e sottoposto a torture e sevizie inimmaginabili, solo, terrorizzato, impazzito dal dolore.

La tragica ironia di questa coincidenza gli infilava schegge di vetro nel cuore. Certo, lui non sapeva cosa stava succedendo a Napoli e, anche se lo avesse saputo, non avrebbe potuto fare niente. Re Carlo lo aveva già sconfitto una volta e lo avrebbe fatto uccidere senza pensarci su.

Ma Juan non poteva sopportare di pensare di essersi divertito, quella notte, mentre Alfonso pativa le pene dell’Inferno e forse anche peggio.

Non poteva perdonarselo, poteva tuttavia porvi rimedio. Adesso era con lui, lo avrebbe difeso anche contro la sua stessa famiglia, lo avrebbe fatto sorridere, avrebbe fatto tutto ciò che poteva per rendere perfetta la sua vita. E intanto non riusciva a saziarsi di lui, aveva bisogno di inebriarsi del suo sapore, del calore del suo corpo, della morbidezza delle sue labbra e della sua pelle. Non si staccò da lui finché non si sentì stremato, esausto ma finalmente anche liberato dai sensi di colpa.

Alfonso era suo e Juan si sarebbe occupato di lui per tutta la vita.

Si rivestì e poi aiutò anche il giovane Principe a rivestirsi, poiché era talmente stravolto e disfatto che gli tremavano le mani e non riusciva nemmeno a riallacciarsi le vesti. Gli accarezzò i capelli scompigliati che si arricciavano sulla fronte e sulla nuca, lo baciò di nuovo e poi si alzò in piedi.

“Vieni, Alfonso, altrimenti Don Hernando si chiederà che fine abbiamo fatto” gli disse affettuosamente. “E’ ormai mattina inoltrata.”

Il ragazzo, però, rimaneva seduto sul letto e si guardava le mani, ancora smarrito.

“Juan” mormorò poi, con un filo di voce. Il giovane Borgia trasalì perché era la prima volta che udiva il suo nome pronunciato da Alfonso e un calore dolcissimo lo aveva invaso. “Juan, per favore… non lasciarmi più da solo…”

Una dolcezza infinita riempì il cuore di Juan, che tornò di nuovo a stringere tra le braccia il suo Principe, ad accarezzargli i capelli e a baciarlo con languida dolcezza, facendogli sentire che si era totalmente votato a lui e che le loro anime ormai vibravano in perfetta concordia, così come i loro corpi.

“No, non ti lascerò mai più solo, Alfonso, te lo prometto, te lo giuro, sulla mia vita, sul mio nome, non ti lascerò mai più, ti proteggerò e non permetterò a nessuno di farti del male” disse con veemenza e passione, tra un bacio e l’altro. Poi lo aiutò a rimettersi in piedi, gli circondò la vita con un braccio e lo condusse con sé fuori dalla stanza.

“Questa notte sono stato irresponsabile, ma non accadrà mai più. Tu non correrai alcun rischio, anzi: Don Hernando organizzerà un esercito che diventerà il più forte di tutti quelli delle corti italiane e saranno loro a temere il Regno di Napoli” promise, tenendo stretto Alfonso. “Ma non solo. Il Regno stringerà alleanze con i signori più potenti, con il Doge di Venezia, il Marchese di Mantova, il Duca di Ferrara, così nessuno oserà più anche solo pensare di attaccarci. Governeremo insieme questo Regno e ci faremo rispettare e temere da tutti.”

Alfonso lo guardò, una luce di timida speranza negli occhi di chi, anni prima, aveva rinunciato per sempre a sperare. Juan, intenerito, lo baciò di nuovo.

“A questo, però, dovrai pensare tu. Sarai tu a dover invitare a Napoli questi potenti signori e a parlare con loro” gli disse, scherzoso. “In fondo sei tu il sovrano, no? Dovrai pur fare qualcosa anche tu… e io sono certo che, con la tua parlantina e il tuo modo di fare, conquisterai tutte le loro simpatie e loro saranno lieti di allearsi con te.”

Alfonso annuì, ancora incredulo e confuso. Provava una gioia incontenibile, un’emozione che non riusciva a gestire, che non comprendeva e che pareva esplodergli dentro. Non si era mai sentito così.

E, per la prima volta dopo tanto tempo, il giovane Principe osò sperare che le cose sarebbero andate bene. Non voleva ammetterlo nemmeno con se stesso, ma qualcosa dentro di lui gli suggeriva che, con Juan al suo fianco, tutto sarebbe stato perfetto.

**Fine capitolo decimo**


	11. Capitolo 11: Go high

**Capitolo undicesimo: Go high**

_And I get lonely on the high road  
Everywhere that I go  
Stand for nothing, fall short, but not me  
But I won't give up  
I'll keep giving love  
Runs through my blood  
I'll never give up yeah, yeah  
When you go low, I go high, I go high, I go high  
When you go low, I go high, to get by, to get by  
Sometimes (sometimes, sometimes) I don't wanna be nice (nice)  
But I try (but I try) when you go low, I go high…_

_(“Go high” – Kelly Clarkson)_

Non sarebbe stato facile riuscire a creare un’alleanza di Stati e potenti che proteggesse il Regno di Napoli, ma Juan Borgia era deciso a provarci e a non fallire per l’ennesima volta: l’esercito era già molto più forte grazie a Don Hernando e alla sua capacità di comandante e stratega, ora era necessario rendere più solido il Regno al suo interno sottomettendo i Baroni una volta per tutte e poi allearsi con gli Stati più prestigiosi della penisola.

Solo in questo modo, infatti, il Regno e Alfonso sarebbero stati al sicuro dalle insidie, dalle minacce e dall’ambizione della sua famiglia. E doveva accadere in fretta, prima che suo padre scoprisse che lui non aveva la minima intenzione di fare del male al Principe e, magari, decidesse di occuparsene personalmente mandando qualche assassino.

La gestione delle alleanze sarebbe dovuta toccare ad Alfonso, ma Juan aveva avuto un’idea che avrebbe permesso di tenere d’occhio i nobili di Napoli e impedire loro qualsiasi mossa contro il sovrano. La notte in cui era stato alla festa con Don Hernando (e che aveva tanto fatto infuriare il suo geloso Principino!) aveva avuto occasione di parlare con la proprietaria del palazzo, Madonna Flora, e aveva compreso che quelle feste erano molto frequentate anche dagli stessi Baroni di Napoli e da tutti i loro congiunti. Il giovane Borgia era un _habituée_ di bordelli, nottate di orge e simili, perciò sapeva bene che, durante tali divertimenti, spesso si finiva per parlare troppo… Perciò quale mezzo migliore, secondo lui, per avere sempre un filo diretto con le trame e le insidie dei nobili napoletani? Era deciso, Alfonso doveva fare amicizia con Madonna Flora e le sue ragazze e loro avrebbero agito da spie per lui durante i loro convegni amorosi con l’aristocrazia del Regno.

Juan non era tipo da pensarci su due volte quando prendeva una decisione: in men che non si dica aveva scritto un messaggio indirizzato alla ricca Flora in cui invitava lei e le sue _cortesi amiche_ al castello reale per la sera successiva, così da incontrare il Principe e mettersi d’accordo con lui.

Aveva chiaramente preso molto sul serio il fatto di _condividere_ il Regno di Napoli con Alfonso, tanto da non farsi problemi a invitare gente al castello senza chiedere prima il permesso al legittimo proprietario, sicuro com’era di agire per il suo bene e la sua sicurezza! E, in effetti, quando mise il ragazzo davanti al fatto compiuto, seppe motivarlo talmente bene da convincerlo che era la cosa migliore da fare.

La sera seguente, dunque, il castello si vestì a festa per accogliere Madonna Flora e tre delle sue amiche più fedeli, scelte tra le più esperte e astute. Ci sarebbe stata una cena elegante e poi… beh, mentre Alfonso stringeva amicizia con la ricca cortigiana e prendeva accordi con lei, Juan e Don Hernando avrebbero sempre potuto trovare un modo piacevole e fruttuoso di passare il tempo, no?

Come si dice, _il lupo perde il pelo ma non il vizio_ e Juan Borgia di perdere i suoi vizi non aveva la minima intenzione, nonostante fosse sinceramente legato ad Alfonso. Ma, secondo lui, fare sesso solo per piacere non era diverso da gustarsi una bottiglia del miglior vino delle vigne dei Borgia e non c’entrava un bel niente con i sentimenti e con ciò che provava per il Principe.

Che ci volete fare? Juan era fatto così! E chissà, magari dal suo punto di vista aveva pure ragione, ma non pensava nemmeno a come avrebbe potuto reagire il suo giovane amante…

Dopo la cena gustosa e raffinata, Alfonso decise di prendere sul serio il suo ruolo di sovrano di Napoli e si avviò verso Madonna Flora che, dal canto suo, lo accolse con molto calore.

“E’ bello vedere che questo castello risplende di nuovo come quando venni la prima volta, tanti anni fa, e tutto grazie a voi, Vostra Maestà” disse la donna, inchinandosi.

“Avete già visitato il mio castello?” si stupì il ragazzo.

“Oh, certo, molte volte” rispose lei. “Sono arrivata qui da Ferrara nel 1478, circa vent’anni fa, e ho avuto l’onore di conoscere vostro padre. E’ stato un grande sovrano e amava molto intrattenere i suoi ospiti con feste e ricevimenti e… io e le mie amiche eravamo sempre le benvenute.”

Alfonso rimase spiazzato. Non si aspettava quella rivelazione e nemmeno che il padre fosse un amante delle feste. Beh… a dirla tutta, lui aveva conosciuto ben poco del padre, impegnato nella repressione dei Baroni ribelli e poi divenuto sempre più malato e fragile.

“Una delle feste più belle e riuscite che ricordo fu quella che vostro padre diede alla vostra nascita, Maestà. Era davvero felice di aver avuto un erede e non badò a spese” raccontò ancora Flora. “Spero che non vi offenderete, Vostra Maestà, se vi dico che eravate veramente un bambino adorabile, bello e vivace. E non avete tradito le aspettative, vostro padre sarebbe fiero di voi.”

 _Magari fosse vero_ , pensò vagamente il giovane Principe, oltremodo a disagio pensando che quella donna lo aveva visto quando era ancora un infante… Con che coraggio si sarebbe adesso rivolto a lei da sovrano del Regno di Napoli? Lei lo ricordava come una specie di bambolotto!

Madonna Flora, tuttavia, non sarebbe arrivata dov’era se non avesse saputo come mettere a suo agio gli uomini. Con molto tatto fece capire ad Alfonso che, se gli aveva ricordato di averlo conosciuto appena nato, significava soltanto che era stata sempre fedele alla sua famiglia e che avrebbe fatto di tutto per favorire una rinascita del Regno di Napoli dopo l’oppressione francese. Conversando piacevolmente del più e del meno, la cortigiana riuscì a tranquillizzare il Principe e a farlo sentire importante. Così trascorsero più di due ore e, quando fu il momento di congedarsi da lui, Flora si era guadagnata tutta la stima e la fiducia di Alfonso.

“Non temete, Vostra Maestà, io e le mie amiche saremo le vostre più fedeli alleate” promise. “Se avessimo saputo, avremmo sicuramente fatto in modo di non farvi cadere nelle mani dei Francesi, sarei stata onorata di ospitarvi nel mio palazzo e sarei riuscita a _distrarre_ i vostri inseguitori. Purtroppo non ho potuto fare niente allora, ma adesso siete qui e vi giuro che contribuirò in ogni modo alla sicurezza e alla rinascita del vostro Regno.”

Era bello per Alfonso sentire che c’era almeno qualcuno, a Napoli, che avrebbe voluto aiutarlo quando Re Carlo lo aveva catturato e che adesso era ostile ai Baroni quanto lui.

“Avete detto che alcuni dei nobili frequentano spesso le vostre feste” disse.

“Oh, sì, il Duca Sanseverino è un nostro ospite abituale ed ha una spiccata predilezione per la mia amica Francesca” rise Flora. “Spesso con lui è venuto anche il Principe di Melfi Caracciolo, per non parlare dei figli, dei nipoti, dei cugini… Praticamente tutta l’aristocrazia napoletana si presenta alle mie feste con regolarità. Io e le ragazze conosciamo tutti i segreti più scabrosi delle famiglie più in vista e, in caso doveste averne bisogno, sarei lieta di raccontarvi tutto per consentirvi di usarli contro di loro.”

“Sapete per caso se qualcuno di loro ha parlato di me, se cospirano contro la mia persona?” le domandò il ragazzo.

“In realtà al momento sembra prevalere la paura, forse per il fatto che vi siete circondato di persone come il Gonfaloniere Borgia e il valoroso Don Hernando de Caballos, e questo è stato molto saggio da parte vostra” replicò la donna. “Per adesso la notizia più succosa che posso darvi è che il figlio maggiore del Duca Caldora ha perso la testa per Margherita, una delle mie ragazze più giovani. E’ talmente infatuato da averle chiesto di scappare con lui! Il Duca suo padre morirebbe di vergogna… se si venisse a sapere…”

“Molto interessante” sorrise Alfonso, compiaciuto e divertito. “Vi sono veramente grato, Madonna Flora. Sappiate che, d’ora in poi, voi sarete la benvenuta nel mio castello, proprio come lo eravate ai tempi di mio padre. Sarete accolta con tutti gli onori ogni volta che vorrete o che avrete qualcosa da farmi sapere.”

“Sono onorata di potermi rendere utile a Vostra Maestà” replicò la cortigiana, con un altro inchino. “Non appena le mie amiche mi raggiungeranno torneremo al nostro palazzo. Non vorrei che il giovane Caldora approfittasse della mia assenza per cercare di convincere Margherita ad una _fuga d’amore_!”

Alfonso e Flora risero insieme e il giovane Principe era felice e compiaciuto di sentirsi, finalmente, un vero sovrano, che tesseva accordi e alleanze proprio come faceva il padre.

Flora fu ben presto raggiunta da due delle amiche che aveva portato. Mancava però la terza, Elena.

La cosa divenne presto un problema non appena Alfonso si rese conto che, oltre ad Elena, mancava da un pezzo anche Juan. Non era presente alla conversazione che lui aveva avuto con Madonna Flora e, in quel momento, non si trovava nel salone. Don Hernando si offrì di andare a cercare la ragazza, ma Alfonso glielo impedì.

“Non preoccupatevi, Don Hernando, anzi, rimanete a tenere compagnia alle _signore_ , vado io a cercarla” disse il giovane Principe, mentre un lampo gli passava nello sguardo. “Il castello è grande e ci sono anche luoghi pericolosi per chi non lo conosce. Vado io a cercarla, preferisco assicurarmi che non le sia accaduto nulla di male.”

Poteva sembrare un’offerta insolita per un sovrano, ma né Flora né Don Hernando si stupirono, ritenendo che Alfonso fosse ancora traumatizzato per ciò che gli era accaduto nelle segrete e che volesse come prima cosa accertarsi che la giovane donna non fosse finita laggiù dopo essersi smarrita.

In realtà il ragazzo aveva forti sospetti di dove avrebbe trovato Elena e non voleva che qualcuno lo scoprisse. Non poteva essere un caso che mancassero sia lei sia Juan e il Borgia era noto per non saper tenere a freno i propri istinti…

Alfonso salì al piano superiore in fretta, mentre l’agitazione cresceva nel suo cuore.

Si raccontava che era solo l’umiliazione a turbarlo, che chiaramente Madonna Flora e Don Hernando sapevano che lui e Juan avevano un _legame particolare_ e che trovare il _favorito_ del Principe a letto con una cortigiana qualsiasi sarebbe stato un affronto per lui, che quindi nessuno doveva sapere. Era meglio che fosse lui a scoprirli in modo da mettere a tacere subito voci e insinuazioni.

Eppure non era questo a spezzare il fiato ad Alfonso, a lacerargli l’anima, a infilargli lame appuntite fino in fondo al cuore.

Juan aveva cercato piacere altrove perché lui non gli bastava. Era inesperto, ingenuo, e forse nemmeno poi tanto attraente. Juan era abituato a ben altro e adesso ricominciava a cercarlo.

Lui non era abbastanza.

Non ci fu nemmeno bisogno di cercare tanto: la porta della stanza di Juan era aperta e ne provenivano dei suoni inequivocabili. Qualcosa si spezzò dentro Alfonso quando si presentò sulla soglia e colse di sorpresa i due impegnati in arditi amplessi.

“Madonna Elena, spiacente di disturbarvi, ma la vostra amica vi sta aspettando nel salone per tornare a palazzo. Vi prego di ricomporvi e di non farla attendere oltre, sono stato chiaro?” disse, in un tono tagliente che Re Ferrante avrebbe approvato senz’altro.

Per poco i due non rotolarono dal letto per la sorpresa. Elena, imbarazzata per la figura fatta proprio davanti al sovrano con cui Flora era venuta ad accordarsi, si affrettò a rivestirsi e sistemarsi i capelli, per poi passare davanti ad Alfonso mortificata.

“Vi chiedo perdono, Vostra Maestà, io…” mormorò, cercando di abbozzare un inchino.

“Non mi dovete niente, solo, per cortesia, vedete di sbrigarvi” tagliò corto Alfonso, incamminandosi con lei verso le scale per accompagnarla nel salone.

Juan era rimasto nella stanza, coperto solo da un lenzuolo, scarmigliato e piuttosto a disagio. In una qualche parte della sua coscienza iniziava a farsi strada un vago senso di colpa…

“Alfonso, io…”

Ma il ragazzo era già lontano, in tutti i sensi.

Poco dopo, Don Hernando aveva incaricato alcuni dei suoi uomini di scortare le cortigiane al loro palazzo e stava augurando la buona notte al giovane Principe.

“Sono lieto che ci sia stato questo accordo, sono certo che le informazioni che riceverete da Madonna Flora saranno preziose, Vostra Maestà. Ma… vi sentite bene? Siete molto pallido. Volete che chiami il vostro medico?” domandò il comandante, preoccupato.

“No, vi ringrazio, Don Hernando” rispose Alfonso, che faceva fatica a trattenersi dallo scoppiare in lacrime. “Sto bene, sono solo stanco. Una buona notte di sonno mi rimetterà in sesto.”

Si congedò dallo spagnolo e si avviò verso la sua camera. Adesso, finalmente, era rimasto solo e nessuno lo avrebbe visto piangere. Le lacrime brucianti iniziarono a solcargli il viso mentre la ferita nel cuore lo straziava più di una pugnalata.

_Sono solo uno stupido che si rifiuta di guardare in faccia la realtà. Non valgo niente, non sono nessuno, la gente mi considera soltanto per il mio nome e il mio titolo, ma sono un inetto, incapace perfino di governare il mio Regno. Cosa mi aspettavo? Uno come Juan Borgia non può avere alcun interesse per uno come me, se non per ottenerne vantaggi e privilegi…_

Ma Juan lo attendeva proprio davanti alla porta della sua camera. Si era rivestito quel minimo che serviva, con la camicia aperta e disordinata fuori dai pantaloni.

“Alfonso, non volevo che rimanessi così male, ti assicuro che per me quella cortigiana non significa niente, è solo una delle tante” gli disse, cercando di prenderlo per le braccia, ma il ragazzo si tirò indietro. E Juan si accorse che questa volta, a differenza di qualche notte prima, Alfonso non era imbronciato e arrabbiato. Stava piangendo e pareva devastato dal dolore.

“Una delle tante, certo, so quali sono i tuoi interessi e i tuoi divertimenti, sono io che sono stato uno stolto a credere… ma non importa, fai quello che vuoi della tua vita, non mi riguarda, ho già abbastanza preoccupazioni” disse il giovane Principe, cercando di mantenere ferma la voce.

Juan riuscì a prenderlo per le spalle e a portarlo dentro la stanza, chiudendo la porta. Non era il caso che tutto il castello sapesse degli affari loro…

“Tutto quello che faccio lo sto facendo per te, Alfonso, per rafforzare il tuo dominio su questo Regno e…” iniziò a dire, ma il ragazzo lo interruppe con un sorriso amaro.

“Ah, senti questa, davvero originale, potrebbe vincere il premio di _scusa dell’anno_ ” commentò, caustico. “Facciamola finita con questa farsa, Gonfaloniere Borgia, che ne dici? Tanto ormai ho capito, volevi soltanto una posizione di prestigio nel Regno di Napoli e hai usato l’unico mezzo con cui eri sicuro di ottenerla. Non ti preoccupare, non ti priverò dei tuoi privilegi. Del resto, ho comunque bisogno di qualcuno che mi consigli nel governo del Regno, so benissimo di essere un incapace…”

Questa rassegnazione dolente di Alfonso fece molto più male a Juan di quanto non gli avrebbe fatto una scenata di gelosia. Davvero aveva ferito così tanto il suo Principe da spingerlo a parlare così? Davvero lo aveva fatto sentire inutile e solo? Sinceramente pentito, prese tra le braccia il ragazzo che tentava debolmente di divincolarsi e lo strinse forte a sé.

“Non voglio sentirti parlare così. Tu non sei un incapace e io voglio veramente governare insieme a te, non mi interessa il prestigio personale, è con te che voglio condividere questo Regno, è con te che voglio stare. Tu non sai neanche quanto bene mi fai con il tuo affetto e la tua dolcezza, Alfonso” mormorò. Prevenne ogni ulteriore protesta chiudendo la bocca del Principe con un bacio intenso, profondo, lunghissimo. Se non credeva alle sue parole, ebbene, gli avrebbe dimostrato quanto lo voleva con i fatti, che erano ciò in cui Juan riusciva meglio. Lo spinse sul letto e lo spogliò, baciandogli con passione la bocca, il collo, tutto il viso, senza dargli tregua, mentre le sue mani gli percorrevano il corpo liscio e vellutato, stuzzicando tutti i suoi punti più sensibili e togliendogli il fiato. Mentre anche Juan si liberava delle vesti, continuò a eccitarlo con carezze sempre più audaci e intime e baci appassionati e profondi, rendendosi conto lui per primo che quello che stava facendo adesso con Alfonso gli procurava un piacere infinitamente superiore a ciò che aveva provato con la cortigiana.

Finalmente lo prese, invaso da un’eccitazione che non poteva più trattenere e che sfogò in lunghi e sempre più appassionati amplessi, continui assalti amorosi di cui non si stancava mai, anzi, voleva proprio sentire tutto del suo piccolo Principe triste e imbronciato, voleva scivolargli sotto pelle, diventare carne della sua carne, un tutt’uno con lui. Solo quando anche Juan fu sfinito si fermò, ansante e scarmigliato, stringendo Alfonso in un abbraccio avvolgente che incatenava insieme i loro corpi lasciando fuori il resto del mondo.

Accarezzando i capelli morbidi del giovane Principe, Juan pensava che a lui non importava più così tanto della posizione di prestigio che aveva acquisito, quello che contava era governare insieme ad Alfonso e consolidare il loro potere per difendersi da qualsiasi nemico… e, in primis, dalle mire ambiziose di suo padre che voleva Alfonso morto perché fossero i Borgia a regnare su Napoli. Tutto quello che aveva detto al ragazzo era la pura verità, anche il fatto che il sesso con la cortigiana era stato un semplice sfogo del suo corpo, così come poteva esserlo un bel duello o una buona bevuta.

“Alfonso” gli disse piano, continuando ad accarezzargli i capelli, “mi dispiace davvero se ti ho fatto soffrire, ma lo sai come sono fatto, mi conosci e lo sapevi già quando venni più di tre anni fa per organizzare il matrimonio di Sancha con Goffredo. Non volevo ferirti o mortificarti, questi sono i miei vizi, così come lo è ubriacarmi o fumare oppio, non ne vado fiero ma io sono questo. Credevo che tu potessi accettarmi per ciò che sono, nel bene e nel male, che tu non mi giudicassi…”

“Io non ti giudico” riuscì a rispondere Alfonso, ancora affannato e stravolto, “tu sei libero di fare ciò che vuoi e io ti accetto, lo sai, è solo che… mi sono sentito così inutile, uno che conta solo per il nome della sua famiglia e il suo rango…”

Juan si sentì stringere il cuore. Possibile che il suo Principe fosse così insicuro, così privo di autostima? Intenerito, lo abbracciò forte, i corpi sempre più intrecciati e incollati tra loro.

“Ti ho già spiegato che non voglio sentirti dire che sei inutile. Tu mi stai cambiando la vita, Alfonso, sei l’unico che mi fa sentire accettato e accolto, che mi fa sentire a casa. Non importa se non sei un sovrano degno di tuo padre, del resto io sono sempre stato una delusione per il mio, no? Ma sei importante _per me_ più di ogni altro al mondo” replicò Juan con una veemenza appassionata.

Alfonso comprese che le parole di Juan erano schiette e sincere, che gli venivano dal cuore. Sentendosi arrossire, si affidò alle sue braccia perdendosi completamente in lui.

“Anche tu sei… importante per me…” sospirò, imbarazzatissimo.

Era così, non poteva farne a meno. Per quanto gli atteggiamenti e le abitudini di Juan potessero ferirlo e farlo soffrire, Alfonso sapeva che non avrebbe mai potuto rinunciare a lui. Non capiva bene ciò che sentiva, era così diverso da tutto ciò che aveva provato fino ad allora, persino dall’affetto profondissimo per il Generale… ma sapeva che nessun dolore sarebbe mai stato paragonabile alla devastazione del suo cuore se avesse dovuto rinunciare a Juan.

Il giovane Borgia lo baciò di nuovo, questa volta in modo più languido e tenero e poi, finalmente riappacificati, i due giovani scivolarono in un sonno pacifico e ristoratore.

Altre sfide e doveri li attendevano nei giorni a venire, ma li avrebbero affrontati insieme e uniti.

**Fine capitolo undicesimo**


	12. Capitolo 12: Masters of destiny

**Capitolo dodicesimo: Masters of destiny**

_All of the things we've said and done  
All of the things we have become  
All of the things we've said and done  
We've said and done, we've said and done_

_I am the dreamer  
I roll the dice and I'm alive  
My hands aren't tied_

_We are the dreamers  
We roll the dice so we're alive  
We'll always be  
Masters of destiny!_

_(“Masters of destiny” – Delain)_

Alfonso aveva inviato una lettera al Marchese Gonzaga, signore di Mantova, per invitarlo a trascorrere qualche giorno nel suo castello di Napoli. Voleva infatti parlare con lui a proposito della nuova alleanza che desiderava stipulare tra il Regno di Napoli e il Marchesato di Mantova, un’alleanza indipendente da quella che il Gonzaga aveva costituito con il Papa, l’Imperatore d’Asburgo, la Repubblica di Venezia e il Ducato di Milano contro Re Carlo. Il nobiluomo aveva accettato e, due settimane dopo, si trovava al cospetto di Alfonso, nella Sala del Trono. Il giovane aveva dato un banchetto per accogliere il signore di Mantova e, dopo la cena, lo aveva ricevuto privatamente.

Per il giovane Principe fu una strana sensazione ritrovarsi nuovamente in quella sala, seduto su quel trono, più di due anni dopo. Ricordava fin troppo bene come Re Carlo lo avesse costretto a fingersi il vero signore di Napoli davanti al Gonzaga, per ingannarlo e convincerlo a non fidarsi dei potenti che gli avevano proposto un’unione dei loro eserciti per scacciare i Francesi da Napoli. Allora era terrorizzato, aveva dovuto parlare al Marchese in presenza di Re Carlo e pesare ogni parola, perché il gentiluomo non sospettasse nulla e credesse a ciò che gli era stato ordinato di dire, sapendo che, se solo avesse fallito, il Re Francese lo avrebbe fatto riportare nella camera delle torture…*

Adesso, invece, lui era il legittimo sovrano di Napoli e avrebbe parlato con Francesco Gonzaga per ottenere la sua alleanza indipendentemente dagli altri Stati italici.

A volte Alfonso si chiedeva come fosse possibile che la sua vita fosse cambiata così tanto negli ultimi anni, da Principe ereditario a ostaggio dei Francesi fino a tornare sul trono che era suo di diritto. Si chiedeva se non fosse tutto un sogno…

“Vostra Maestà, è un grande onore per me essere vostro ospite e una grande gioia vedervi finalmente sul trono che vi spetta” disse con calore Francesco Gonzaga. “Ricordo che rimasi addolorato, due anni fa, di vedervi ostaggio di quel malvagio sovrano straniero, ma non potevo fare niente per voi. Voi stesso insistevate sul fatto che non eravate prigioniero e che, anzi, Re Carlo era il legittimo erede in quanto discendente degli Angioini… ma io sapevo che quella non era la verità.”

“Diciamo che lo era in parte” precisò Alfonso, desiderando dimenticare quella parentesi dolorosa e spaventosa della sua vita. “Purtroppo era vero che il Papa Borgia si era sempre rifiutato di dare l’investitura ufficiale a mio padre, Re Ferrante, mentre aveva incoronato Re Carlo allo scopo di farlo venire a Napoli dove già sapeva che infuriava la peste. Tutto il resto, com’è ovvio, non potevo dirvelo. Ma ora, per fortuna, è tutto passato e sono io a governare il Regno, a dispetto del Papa Borgia e dei Francesi!”

Il Gonzaga sorrise.

“Ed io ne sono molto lieto, Vostra Maestà. Adesso non siete più un ragazzo spaventato, ostaggio di stranieri brutali e selvaggi, siete un vero sovrano e sarà un onore, per me, stringere alleanza con voi. Eppure c’è ancora un dubbio che mi tormenta e desidererei porvi una domanda, se ciò non vi offende, Vostra Maestà” disse.

“Domandate pure, Vostra Grazia” acconsentì il Principe.

Il nobiluomo pareva a disagio.

“Ecco… ho notato che durante la cena al vostro fianco sedeva Juan Borgia, uno dei figli di Sua Santità. Lo avete presentato come Generale dell’esercito pontificio e avete detto che è stato proprio il Santo Padre a inviarlo a Napoli per mettervi sotto la protezione della famiglia Borgia, ma… avete anche detto che Sua Santità non vi ha mai riconosciuto come legittimo sovrano di Napoli. Se non avete fiducia nel Papa, come potete fidarvi di suo figlio?” chiese.

In effetti a volte se lo chiedeva anche lo stesso Alfonso. In quel momento, ad esempio, si rese conto che Juan non era nella Sala del Trono e, stranamente, non partecipava a quell’incontro così importante. Dov’era andato? Possibile che avesse volutamente evitato di parlare con Francesco Gonzaga sapendolo un avversario del padre?

“Avete ragione, Vostra Grazia” rispose il giovane Principe, cercando di sembrare convincente. “In effetti quando il Gonfaloniere Borgia è giunto a Napoli io non mi fidavo affatto di lui e temevo che volesse strapparmi il trono, per volere di suo padre. Nei mesi successivi, tuttavia, mi sono reso conto che non era questa la sua intenzione e che, anzi, lui sembrava volersi staccare dalle ambizioni paterne. E’ stato proprio lui, infatti, a consigliarmi di rinforzare l’esercito e di stipulare nuove alleanze indipendenti da quelle con il Papa. Credo anche che Sua Santità sia molto deluso dal figlio e che lo abbia mandato qui pensando che avrebbe fallito di nuovo…”

“Sono molto felice che le cose siano andate così, allora, Vostra Maestà” concluse il Gonzaga, soddisfatto. “Ora, se permettete, mi ritirerò per la notte. Magari domattina avrò occasione di parlare personalmente anche con il Gonfaloniere e potrò farmi un’opinione diversa di lui, constatare di persona quanto sia lontano dall’avidità del padre. Per me è inconcepibile che un Servo di Dio possa ordire simili trame… ma sicuramente Nostro Signore saprà come usare per il meglio anche le manovre del Papa Borgia.”

“Ne sono certo, Vostra Grazia. Buonanotte” rispose Alfonso con un sorriso. Ricordava che Francesco Gonzaga era un uomo devoto e pio e che già nel colloquio di due anni prima era rimasto sconvolto alla rivelazione delle ambizioni mondane del pontefice!

Il Marchese di Mantova si ritirò nell’ala del castello che Alfonso aveva fatto allestire per lui e per gli uomini del suo seguito, mentre il giovane Principe si avviò verso la sua camera. Continuava tuttavia a domandarsi che fine avesse fatto Juan e perché mai non avesse partecipato, come avrebbe dovuto, alla conversazione con il Gonzaga.

Ebbe ben presto la sua risposta.

Juan era nella sua stanza, ancora una volta a letto con Elena, la cortigiana amica di Madonna Flora. E, senza il minimo senso del pudore, aveva lasciato la porta quasi del tutto aperta, così che chiunque si trovasse a passare di là avrebbe visto e udito tutto ciò che accadeva in quella camera. Alfonso, che mai si sarebbe aspettato una cosa del genere, rimase impietrito.

Ma ciò che lo ferì di più, ciò che veramente lo colpì al cuore fino a straziarglielo, non fu tanto vedere Juan con la donna o sentire i loro gemiti, no… Fu la complicità che percepì tra loro, vederli ridere e scherzare mentre facevano sesso, come fossero stati una coppia di amanti.

“Dai, ripetimi ancora una volta cosa ha gridato il Duca Caldora, amore mio” disse Juan tra una risata e un ansito.

“Ha detto… ha detto _Tu non sei più mio figlio, d’ora in poi se vorrai... se vorrai accompagnarti con questa… con questa…_ ” cercò di rispondere Elena, ma non riuscì a finire la frase. Alfonso, con il volto livido e gli occhi pieni di rabbia e dolore, era entrato nella stanza sbattendo la porta con violenza.

“Vostra… Vostra Maestà…” balbettò la cortigiana, cercando di ricoprirsi alla meno peggio. “Io… io stavo solo…”

“Lo so benissimo cosa stavate facendo, Donna Elena, non sono né cieco né sordo, grazie a Dio” tagliò corto il Principe.

“Non è quello che può sembrare, Alfonso. Elena era venuta al castello per parlare con te…” provò a intervenire Juan, infilandosi una camicia e cercando di scendere dal letto per avvicinarsi al Principe. Ma il ragazzo indietreggiò, fulminandolo con un’occhiata.

Non gli interessavano le spiegazioni di Juan, non voleva nemmeno ascoltarlo. Era arrabbiato, certo, perché il giovane Borgia lo aveva preso in giro di nuovo e si era portato a letto quella cortigiana, ma questa volta era diverso. Sapeva che Juan frequentava quelle donne, che era dipendente dal sesso forse più che dall’oppio e dall’alcool, non gli piaceva ma pensava che, prima o poi, sarebbe riuscito ad accettarlo. No, non era quello il problema.

Il vero problema erano state le risate tra i due e la loro aria di scherzosa complicità.

Il vero problema era stato sentire Juan che diceva _amore mio_ ad Elena.

Era stato questo a piantare una lama affilata e incandescente nel cuore del Principe.

“Vostra Maestà, ve lo giuro, non era mia intenzione…” stava dicendo Elena mentre si rivestiva. “Ero venuta per parlare con voi, il Duca Caldora ha sorpreso il figlio con Margherita e davanti a tutte noi ha urlato che non era più suo figlio, che lo diseredava e lo cacciava di casa. Io volevo avvertirvi subito perché… ma voi stavate ricevendo un nobiluomo e io…”

“Molto bene” la interruppe, gelido, il ragazzo. “Vi ringrazio di avermi avvertito con tanta tempestività. Vi farò scortare dalle mie guardie al palazzo di Madonna Flora e, nei prossimi giorni, manderò dei doni per ricompensarla di quanto sta facendo per me. In quanto a voi… beh, immagino che abbiate già ricevuto _la vostra ricompensa_ , quindi non potrete prendere niente dei gioielli che invierò alle vostre amiche. Andate, ora.”

Elena, al colmo dell’imbarazzo, prese le sue cose e si affrettò a uscire dalla stanza. Sperava solo che Flora non le chiedesse niente… come avrebbe potuto giustificarsi dopo aver offeso così il Principe che loro dovevano servire? Flora avrebbe persino potuto cacciarla dal palazzo!

Juan e Alfonso rimasero soli nella stanza, ma il volto del Principe era talmente tempestoso che neanche lo spregiudicato Borgia ebbe il coraggio di avvicinarsi a lui come faceva di solito.

“Ma che cosa ti dice il cervello, se è lecito saperlo?” sibilò il ragazzo. “O forse non è con il cervello che ragioni? Non eri presente alla conversazione con Francesco Gonzaga, non c’eri mentre io parlavo con lui dell’importantissima alleanza da stipulare, puoi immaginare che cosa ha pensato di te il Marchese?”

“Alfonso, io… senti, volevo venire, ma poi è arrivata Elena all’improvviso, ha detto che era accaduta una cosa importantissima al palazzo di Madonna Flora e che dovevi esserne subito informato e così…”

“E così hai pensato bene di farti riferire questa _cosa importantissima_ in privato, nella tua camera da letto. Oh, sì, capisco benissimo” lo interruppe Alfonso, sfoderando tutta la sua pungente ironia. “Tuttavia avresti potuto evitare di lasciare la porta praticamente aperta, non trovi? Volevi che l’intero castello vedesse e ascoltasse le vostre _prodezze_? Ti assicuro che, almeno per quanto mi riguarda, ne avrei fatto volentieri a meno. Tu e quella cortigiana siete diventati molto intimi, non è così? E non mi riferisco solo al sesso…”

“Cosa? Ma di che parli, Alfonso? E’ una cortigiana come le altre, lo sai che mi capita spesso di frequentare locande e bordelli, non sono un santo, credevo lo avessi capito!” tentò goffamente di giustificarsi Juan.

Ma Alfonso era implacabile.

“Certo, locande e bordelli. Ma questo è il castello del Re di Napoli, dunque non è né un bordello né una locanda. E, di grazia, sei solito scherzare e mostrarti amichevole con tutte le prostitute e le cortigiane che frequenti? Sei solito chiamarle tutte _amore mio_?”

Juan rimase spiazzato. A dirla tutta, lui non si era nemmeno accorto di quello che aveva detto a Elena e chissà se gli era mai capitato con qualche prostituta? Forse sì, chi poteva dirlo? In quei momenti di certo non stava a pesare le parole!

Però Alfonso lo aveva sentito e, a quanto pareva, era questo che lo aveva fatto soffrire. Più ancora del trovarlo di nuovo a letto con un’altra, erano state quelle parole e quel modo scherzoso di fare a spezzare il cuore al Principe, era per quello che si era sentito veramente _tradito_.

Come poteva fargli capire che per lui non significava un bel niente?

“Alfonso, sul serio?” replicò, cercando di minimizzare. “Pensi davvero che mi importi qualcosa di Elena? Non so nemmeno quello che posso averle o non averle detto, per me non è importante, ciò che conta è che il Duca Caldora ha diseredato suo figlio per averlo trovato con una cortigiana e quindi…”

“Sì, questa è una notizia interessante, perciò ho deciso di inviare dei doni a Madonna Flora e alle sue amiche come ricompensa per le informazioni” tagliò corto il Principe. “Ma vorrei sapere se ti rendi minimamente conto di che cosa abbiamo rischiato questa sera per colpa del tuo comportamento irresponsabile e volgare!”

Il tono di Alfonso era duro, severo. Somigliava spaventosamente a quello di suo padre quando lo rimproverava per i suoi fallimenti, e non era un caso: il giovane Principe aveva deciso di far soffrire Juan esattamente quanto aveva sofferto lui vedendolo così intimo e amichevole con la cortigiana.

“Francesco Gonzaga è un uomo onesto, integerrimo e timorato di Dio. Hai la minima idea di cosa avrebbe potuto fare se avesse scoperto che ospitiamo prostitute e cortigiane in questo castello per _il tuo divertimento_? Già non si fida di te… cosa pensi che avrebbe fatto se fosse stato lui, o uno del suo seguito, a passare di qui e a vedere e sentire tutto, visto che hai avuto anche la bella idea di tenere la porta aperta? L’alleanza che è così importante per questo Regno sarebbe andata a farsi benedire! Ma forse a te, in realtà, non importa niente del Regno di Napoli? Forse ha ragione il Marchese Gonzaga e io non dovrei fidarmi di te così come non mi fido della tua dannata famiglia?”

Fu la volta di Juan di rimanere impietrito. Si rese conto di quanto male avesse fatto ad Alfonso senza nemmeno accorgersene e di come avesse stupidamente messo a repentaglio l’alleanza con Mantova e la fiducia che il Principe aveva imparato a riporre in lui.

“Non è così, Alfonso, io… non ho nemmeno pensato che…”

“Già, è proprio questo il problema, tu non pensi. O, perlomeno, non pensi con il cervello ma con _qualcos’altro_ ” fece il Principe, lapidario. “Basta, per fortuna ho fatto in modo che il Marchese Gonzaga e il suo seguito fossero ospitati in un’altra ala del castello, altrimenti chissà… Molto bene, non abbiamo altro da dirci.”

Alfonso voltò le spalle a Juan e fece per uscire dalla stanza. Non lo fece nemmeno apposta, forse non se ne rese neppure conto, ma mentre lasciava la camera gli sfuggì un sospiro intriso di tristezza e malinconia.

“E’ proprio in momenti come questi che avrei tanto bisogno del Generale, del suo appoggio, del suo affetto e dei suoi consigli…” mormorò tra sé. Era una frecciata a Juan? Voleva colpirlo così come era successo a lui? No, Alfonso non era così malizioso, il suo era stato un vero attimo di rimpianto.

Ma Juan lo udì e non gli piacque per niente.

L’accenno al Generale gli fece tornare in mente il fatto che quell’uomo aveva avuto Alfonso tutto per sé per ben tre anni, che lo aveva stretto e baciato, che lo aveva tenuto nel letto e ci aveva fatto l’amore… e Alfonso era _suo_!

Forse solo in quel momento Juan capì veramente cosa significava la gelosia e quanto forte e straziante poteva essere quel sentimento che ti mordeva il cuore e ti tormentava con immagini e pensieri: Alfonso tra le braccia del Generale, Alfonso stretto a quell’uomo, Alfonso che si lasciava baciare e possedere da lui…

Eh no!

In due falcate Juan raggiunse il Principe prima che potesse uscire dalla sua stanza, lo afferrò, lo riportò dentro e chiuse la porta, poi lo sollevò e lo buttò sul letto, distendendosi su di lui e imprigionandolo.

“Il Generale? Pensi ancora a _quel vecchio_? Non hai bisogno di lui, non hai bisogno di nessun altro, tu hai _me_!” esclamò, preso dalla gelosia e dalla passione. Strappò i vestiti di dosso ad Alfonso e si sfilò la camicia che era l’unica cosa che indossava, poi iniziò a baciarlo profondamente per un tempo infinito, sentendo che avrebbe potuto divorare la sua bocca senza mai stancarsi del suo sapore. Intanto gli accarezzava tutto il corpo morbido e vellutato, lo toccava ovunque cercando di cancellare dal Principe qualsiasi traccia e ricordo del Generale. Voleva che Alfonso sentisse solo lui, voleva riempirlo del suo sapore, del suo odore, farlo suo in ogni fibra del suo essere. Si seppellì in lui e affondò nelle sue carni più intime fino a sentirlo fremere e sospirare sconvolto, si spinse in lui ancora, ancora e ancora, e intanto continuava a baciarlo e a parlargli sulla bocca.

“Devi dimenticare il Generale, tu non sei suo, tu sei solo mio” mormorava Juan tra gli ansiti. “Voglio che tu appartenga a me, a me soltanto, che senta solo me, che ami solo me…”

Alfonso era completamente travolto e sbigottito, non riusciva a capire come fossero giunti fino a quel punto e perché Juan lo stesse possedendo con tanta intensità e ardore. In realtà non capiva più nemmeno dove fosse e chi fosse, sentiva solo che il suo corpo non gli rispondeva più e seguiva istintivamente i movimenti del giovane Borgia, incendiandogli il sangue nelle vene e sopraffacendolo con ondate di piacere che non aveva mai nemmeno immaginato potessero esistere.

Dopo lunghe ore di amplessi infiniti durante i quali Juan non si stancò mai di conoscere ed esplorare tutto ciò che poteva del suo Principe, in una confusa sinfonia di gemiti e sospiri, finalmente i due raggiunsero insieme l’apice e Juan, con un ultimo rantolo, strinse più forte a sé Alfonso. Voleva che dormisse nel suo letto quella notte, non in quello che aveva diviso per tre anni con il Generale. Voleva che fosse suo anche nel sonno, così come lo era stato durante l’amore. Voleva essere tutto il suo mondo, la stessa aria che respirava.

“Non ti serve il Generale” gli ansimò all’orecchio, “lui di certo non ti faceva sentire così. Tu sei solo mio.”

E scivolò in un sonno ristoratore, tenendo sempre stretto a sé Alfonso.

Il Principe, dal canto suo, non aveva avuto tempo di comprendere o rielaborare niente e, disfatto e stremato, finì per addormentarsi abbandonato a Juan, proprio come il Borgia aveva voluto.

Non ricordava nemmeno più perché si fosse tanto arrabbiato con lui!

**Fine capitolo dodicesimo**

* **La vicenda di un incontro precedente tra Alfonso e Francesco Gonzaga, ovviamente, è inventata da me, esattamente come questa, ed è raccontata nella mia ff “Shadows and lights”.**


	13. Capitolo 13: The Reckoning

**Capitolo tredicesimo: The Reckoning**

_In blood and tears, a thousand times  
We rise against, we'll always hold the line  
Of reckoning_

_Red tears run down like a river  
Don't close your eyes, it won't disappear  
No fear, you wanna end the pain  
Don't let go, don't back down  
Hold the line, we'll bring the reckoning!_

_(“The Reckoning”- Within Temptation feat._ _Jacoby Shaddix)_

Il Marchese Gonzaga si trattenne a Napoli ancora per qualche giorno prima di fare ritorno a Mantova, ormai rassicurato sulla lealtà di Juan Borgia al giovane Principe e onorato di un’alleanza con il Regno di Napoli, indipendente da qualsiasi legame con il Papa.

Alfonso era molto soddisfatto per quel primo passo, che poteva sembrare una sciocchezza ma che per lui significava tanto. Non si era mai ritenuto un vero sovrano, quando il padre si era ammalato gravemente era stato logico ritenere che fosse lui il vero Re di Napoli e lui si divertiva anche a farlo credere e ad atteggiarsi a _principino altezzoso_ con quelli che venivano a domandare privilegi e appoggio… ma, appunto, il suo era stato solo un atteggiamento. Al tempo era un ragazzino di dodici/tredici anni, viziato e immaturo, e quelli che prendevano veramente le decisioni erano i consiglieri del Re Ferrante, che seguivano la politica del sovrano.

E ad Alfonso era andata sempre benissimo così, non aveva ambizioni, gli piaceva vivere bene, tranquillo e ammirato.

Poi, però, il padre era morto e, cosa ancora più grave, il Regno era stato invaso dai Francesi.

Da un giorno all’altro, Alfonso aveva perso tutto, aveva rischiato la vita, era stato torturato in modi atroci e assurdi, senza alcuna ragione… e poi si era ritrovato ostaggio del Re Francese e protetto da un Generale straniero. E, nonostante il Generale fosse stato sempre molto buono, gentile e premuroso con lui e Alfonso avesse imparato, col tempo, a volergli veramente bene, era tuttavia consapevole che si trattava, appunto, di un Generale, un comandante militare che niente avrebbe potuto se, per un altro dei suoi crudeli capricci, Re Carlo avesse voluto farlo straziare ancora. Ogni giorno poteva essere l’ultimo della sua vita, in quel periodo, e Alfonso ne era stato sempre terribilmente consapevole.

In seguito le cose erano migliorate quando Re Carlo era rimasto in Francia e aveva rimandato il Generale a Napoli, a governare il Regno come suo vassallo e con Alfonso come _Re fantoccio_ per non innervosire la Spagna o gli altri Stati Italiani ostentando una dominazione francese… cosa che, peraltro, era. Ma per Alfonso quelli erano stati giorni sereni, finalmente al sicuro da quel Re sadico e dalle sue follie, nella città in cui era nato e cresciuto, protetto dal Generale e di nuovo rispettato dal suo popolo. Non contava nemmeno quanto il due di briscola, certo, era il Generale a comandare, seguendo le direttive del suo Re, ma non era poi diverso da quando il Principe ragazzino fingeva di essere il Re mentre erano i consiglieri del padre a prendere tutte le decisioni.

Adesso, però, era lui il Re di Napoli. Era stato lui a convocare Don Hernando e a incaricarlo di rinforzare e riorganizzare l’esercito del Regno, era stato ancora lui a prendere contatti con Francesco Gonzaga e a stipulare un’alleanza con lui. Certo, aveva seguito i consigli di Juan Borgia per fare tutto ciò, ma alla fine era stato lui personalmente a parlare con quegli uomini, a prendere le decisioni e a farsi rispettare da loro.

Non credeva che ci sarebbe mai riuscito e invece ce l’aveva fatta!

Aveva tutti i motivi per essere compiaciuto e soddisfatto di sé.

Erano ormai trascorsi più di sei mesi da quando Juan era giunto a Napoli e Alfonso rifletteva che ciò che, sulle prime, gli era sembrato un nuovo tentativo di invasione, era invece diventato qualcosa di meraviglioso e perfetto: l’appoggio, seppure inesperto, di Juan e quello molto più solido di Don Hernando gli avevano consentito di diventare di fatto oltre che di nome il vero sovrano di Napoli; inoltre il Regno era adesso più sicuro, con un esercito più forte e organizzato e una rete di spie (le famose cortigiane di Madonna Flora) che tenevano sempre sott’occhio i Baroni di Napoli, i primi nemici della casata Aragonese. Le alleanze che Alfonso avrebbe intessuto con i signori delle corti italiane sarebbero state un’ulteriore consolidamento della potenza del Regno.

E, cosa da non trascurare, il legame con Juan, seppure tra alti e bassi dovuti alle intemperanze e ai vizi del giovane Borgia, era qualcosa che Alfonso non aveva mai vissuto prima e che lo rendeva felice in un modo che non era neanche in grado di esprimere. Stava bene con lui, per la prima volta nella sua vita si sentiva capito e complice, quando Juan gli era accanto il suo cuore batteva più forte e lui provava una gioia infinita, la sicurezza che niente sarebbe andato storto finché fossero stati insieme.

Nella sua ingenuità e inesperienza, Alfonso chiamava _amicizia_ questo rapporto, perché qualsiasi altro nome lo faceva arrossire e gli incendiava il sangue nelle vene… ma, del resto, Alfonso non aveva mai avuto un vero amico più o meno della sua età.

Sul fatto che lui e Juan avessero rapporti carnali molto frequenti e appassionati e che il solo vederlo o averlo vicino lo facesse fremere, il giovane Principe preferiva non soffermarsi troppo… non aveva ancora nemmeno ben capito come funzionasse la cosa e perché il suo corpo reagisse così!

Ma quello che veramente contava era che Alfonso era davvero, totalmente, pienamente e immensamente felice.

Quella sera, dopo aver cenato, i due giovani si trovavano da soli sul balcone che dava sul mare, ad ammirare le ultime lame di luce del sole al tramonto che inondava il cielo di straordinarie sfumature cangianti dorate, viola e arancio. Alfonso sorrideva sereno, riflettendo sui cambiamenti positivi della sua vita in quei mesi così intensi. Si voltò un attimo a guardare Juan e gli bastò vedere il suo volto illuminato dalla luce del tramonto e i riflessi dorati che quella luminosità regalava ai suoi capelli per diventare rosso fuoco e sentirsi tremare… per fortuna il tramonto faceva strani giochi colorati e il suo rossore poteva benissimo passare per un riflesso!

Juan, però, non era ingenuo come il giovane Principe e capì subito cosa stava succedendo nel cuore e nelle emozioni del suo compagno. Allungò un braccio, lo passò attorno alle spalle di Alfonso e lo attirò a sé per baciarlo.

Anche lui, quella sera, si sentiva particolarmente felice e sereno. Per lui valeva lo stesso discorso fatto per il Principe: la sua vita in quei mesi era migliorata in modo incredibile, adesso era il consigliere e il successore del Re di Napoli, Duca di Gandia e di Calabria ma, cosa ancora più importante, aveva l’amore incondizionato di un ragazzo che lo accettava e lo faceva sentire unico e speciale.

Juan non aveva mai provato una sensazione di totale beatitudine come in quel periodo dorato e inutilmente aveva cercato quella soddisfazione nel vino, nell’oppio e nel sesso sfrenato con cortigiane e prostitute. Bastava lo sguardo adorante e il sorriso luminoso di Alfonso per farlo sentire il Re del mondo…

Ed era tanto più rasserenato perché aveva ricevuto notizie incoraggianti da Roma.

Quel mattino, quando gli era stata consegnata una lettera di suo padre, aveva tremato, agghiacciato al pensiero che il genitore gli ordinasse di eliminare il Principe, che i tempi erano maturi e che non ci sarebbero stati sospetti su di lui.

Invece quello che aveva letto lo aveva sorpreso piacevolmente.

_Mio caro figlio, ciò che hai saputo fare a Napoli va al di là di ogni mia aspettativa e siamo davvero lieti che tu non abbia seguito il tuo impeto e non abbia ucciso il giovane Principe, sarebbe stato un danno incalcolabile per la nostra famiglia. Infatti abbiamo organizzato per la tua amatissima sorella Lucrezia delle nozze prestigiose con il diciassettenne Alfonso d’Aragona, nipote del Re di Spagna._ ***** _E’ pertanto molto importante che i rapporti tra i Borgia e gli Aragona si mantengano il più possibile sereni e improntati a reciproca fiducia e stima._

Juan era rimasto talmente soddisfatto da ciò che aveva letto da non potersi trattenere, doveva raccontare ad Alfonso che Lucrezia e l’altro Alfonso si sarebbero sposati e che, quindi, le loro famiglie sarebbero state ancora più legate, non riusciva a trattenere l’entusiasmo pensando che non avrebbe più dovuto fare del male al suo Principe e che, anzi, il padre appoggiava la loro amicizia.

Sì, beh, certo, Rodrigo Borgia non sapeva che i due andavano a letto insieme, ma non c’era alcuna ragione perché dovesse scoprirlo, no?

“Ti vedo particolarmente contento questa sera, Alfonso” gli disse Juan, dopo averlo baciato a lungo.

“Lo sono, infatti” ammise il Principe, arrossendo. “Ho stipulato l’alleanza con il Marchese Gonzaga e, anche se è solo la prima di una lunga serie di trattative che mi aspettano, sono soddisfatto di avercela fatta… è molto importante per me. Ma anche tu mi sembri più sereno del solito…”

“Ho ricevuto buone notizie da Roma” replicò compiaciuto Juan. “Mia sorella Lucrezia si è fidanzata con Alfonso d’Aragona e si sposeranno presto!”

La notizia non ebbe l’effetto sperato sul giovane Principe. Il volto di Alfonso si rabbuiò immediatamente e il suo sguardo si fece cupo.

“E per te questa sarebbe una buona notizia?”

Juan trasecolò.

“Certamente” rispose. “Il matrimonio di Lucrezia con il nipote del Re di Spagna rafforzerà i legami tra le nostre famiglie e, di conseguenza, anche il Regno che stiamo creando insieme a Napoli.”

Alfonso scosse il capo, frustrato.

“Sei davvero così ingenuo quando si tratta della tua famiglia oppure sei d’accordo con loro per portarmi via il Regno?” mormorò, deluso e rattristato. “Questo è un chiarissimo piano di tuo padre per impossessarsi finalmente della corona di Napoli, possibile che tu non te ne renda conto? O forse non _vuoi_ rendertene conto?”

“Io proprio non capisco di cosa tu mi stia accusando” protestò Juan, innervosito. Credeva che Alfonso sarebbe stato felice come lui di quel fidanzamento che stringeva ancora di più i rapporti tra le loro famiglie e invece il Principe non trovava di meglio da fare che accusare suo padre di tramare qualcosa di losco?

Alfonso cominciava a pensare che Juan fosse _davvero_ ingenuo come mostrava di essere quando veniva tirata in ballo la sua preziosa famiglia…

“Allora ti spiegherò tutto” disse, con un sospiro rassegnato. “Alfonso d’Aragona è il nipote del Re di Spagna, come hai detto. Io non lo conosco personalmente e non so quali ambizioni possa nutrire ma, in ogni caso, purtroppo conosco tuo padre e so benissimo quali ambizioni nutra _lui_. Io sono un Aragona, è vero, ma discendo da un ramo cadetto della famiglia, mentre Alfonso è nipote _diretto_ del Re di Spagna. Inoltre, se lui e Lucrezia si sposeranno, avranno dei figli. Ora, chi pensi che potrebbe essere più saldo sul trono di Napoli, un giovane Aragonese di un ramo cadetto e senza discendenza oppure un nipote del Re di Spagna con la possibilità di generare eredi per il Regno?”

La logica del ragionamento di Alfonso si palesò davanti agli occhi di Juan in tutta la sua drammatica chiarezza. Ma… era possibile che suo padre volesse fargli questo? Se il suo vero intento era quello di mettere Lucrezia e Alfonso d’Aragona sul trono di Napoli, allora perché mai aveva mandato lui come protettore del Principe Alfonso, attuale e legittimo sovrano del Regno? Perché, addirittura, gli aveva ordinato di conquistare la fiducia del Principe per poi eliminarlo se non voleva che fosse lui a governare il Regno di Napoli?

Anche la risposta a questi interrogativi si palesò dolorosamente alla mente di Juan.

Rodrigo Borgia voleva semplicemente mettere qualcuno della sua famiglia sul trono di Napoli.

Avrebbe tentato con Goffredo e Sancha, se non avesse avuto di meglio, ma Sancha era illegittima e non sarebbe mai stata accettata come Regina, tanto meno dopo aver sposato un Borgia.

Juan, invece, aveva la possibilità di farsi accettare come protettore dal legittimo sovrano di Napoli, giovane, inesperto e impaurito dopo l’invasione francese. Di fatto, anche senza eliminare il Principe, Juan Borgia avrebbe governato il Regno di Napoli in nome e secondo i desideri di suo padre.

Poi, però, si era presentata un’occasione ancora più propizia: l’amicizia tra Juan e Alfonso aveva portato gli Aragona ad avvicinarsi ai Borgia e questo aveva favorito il fidanzamento di Lucrezia e Alfonso d’Aragona. Il giovane Principe aveva perfettamente ragione: un giovane discendente del Re di Spagna e con la possibilità di avere presto eredi sarebbe stato il candidato perfetto al trono di Napoli. Rodrigo Borgia aveva ottenuto ciò che voleva e senza neanche doversi sporcare le mani del sangue di Alfonso...

Lui, Juan, era stato solo un mezzo per giungere ad un fine, era stato la _seconda scelta_ di suo padre…

Alfonso lesse negli occhi del giovane Borgia che la verità era infine giunta anche alla sua mente e che, chiaramente, non era quello che voleva.

“Non possono farlo!” esclamò Juan, pieno di rabbia e delusione. “Sei tu il legittimo sovrano di Napoli e io sono tuo protettore e consigliere, non possono toglierci ciò che è nostro!”

“Magari non lo faranno, magari si limiteranno… ad _aspettare_ ” ribatté Alfonso, tristemente. “Sai già che le ferite che Re Carlo mi ha fatto infliggere mi hanno avvelenato il sangue e che non sono destinato a vivere a lungo. Quando io non ci sarò più, sul trono di Napoli siederanno tranquillamente Alfonso e Lucrezia e i loro figli. Se avrai fortuna, magari ti concederanno di restare come protettore del Regno o qualcosa del genere…”

Gli occhi di Juan mandarono un lampo.

“Non lo permetteremo. _Io_ non lo permetterò” dichiarò, infiammato. “Dobbiamo continuare a circondarci di amici e alleati, dovrai prendere contatto con altri potenti d’Italia, con il Doge di Venezia e anche… beh, sì, anche con Ludovico Sforza, e nessuno oserà avvicinarsi al Regno di Napoli!”

“Sì, certo, posso farlo, ma non credo che…” provò a dire Alfonso, ma Juan non lo lasciò finire. Lo strinse in un abbraccio impetuoso, baciandolo più intensamente e profondamente che poté. Era infuriato con suo padre che lo riteneva così facilmente sostituibile, che voleva usare Alfonso per i suoi scopi, prima ordinandogli di ucciderlo e adesso di blandirlo per cementare l’alleanza con gli Aragona.

A lui non interessavano le alleanze, voleva Alfonso, era felice nel governare con lui il Regno di Napoli, si sentiva a casa accanto a lui e non poteva nemmeno pensare di perdere quella serenità che provava da quando si era legato a quel Principe così sfortunato. Sempre continuando a baciarlo lo spinse contro il balcone, si abbassò i pantaloni e li sfilò anche al ragazzo, lo sollevò da terra e si spinse in lui. I loro corpi furono uniti in un impeto ardente di passione, un’unica fiamma di desiderio e amore, mentre Juan pensava che voleva rimanere così per sempre, unito ad Alfonso, perché niente e nessuno potesse separarli mai.

Tanto meno suo padre e le sue sporche cospirazioni.

**Fine capitolo tredicesimo**

*** La storia di Lucrezia e di Alfonso d’Aragona è vera, i due si sposeranno il 21 luglio 1498. Nella realtà, tuttavia, il giovane Alfonso era figlio di Alfonso II di Napoli cosa che, per ovvie ragioni, non poteva verificarsi nella mia storia, essendo i due quasi coetanei!**


	14. Capitolo 14: Neverending

**Capitolo quattordicesimo: Neverending**

_Unending nights, neverending lights_ _  
I know I could live for centuries  
But they'll be the brightest I'll ever see  
Stand by my side in the darkest times  
As this tragedy seems to be  
Always enclosed in our memories…_

_(“Neverending” – Frozen Crown)_

Alfonso aveva ripensato a lungo, nei giorni seguenti, a ciò che Juan gli aveva raccontato a proposito del fidanzamento di sua sorella Lucrezia con Alfonso d’Aragona e a quello che tale unione avrebbe potuto significare per il loro futuro e per quello del Regno di Napoli. Inizialmente la prospettiva di subire una nuova invasione ad opera del nipote del Re di Spagna e di perdere il trono lo aveva spaventato, tuttavia più ci rifletteva e più gli venivano strani pensieri.

Alfonso d’Aragona non era Re Carlo, lui non lo conosceva di persona ma sapeva che era un ragazzo della sua età, cortese e di animo nobile. Se gli avesse concesso ciò che voleva, ossia il trono di Napoli, riteneva che non gli avrebbe fatto alcun male, anche perché erano pure parenti, alla lontana. E poi avrebbe governato in nome del Re di Spagna e non gli sarebbe convenuto affatto uccidere un Aragonese.

Il giovane Principe si convinceva sempre di più che concedere il Regno di Napoli alla Spagna, per tramite di Alfonso d’Aragona, non sarebbe stata poi quella gran tragedia. Al contrario, l’appoggio della Spagna avrebbe impedito al Papa di acquisire troppo potere e avrebbe probabilmente dissuaso eventuali invasori italiani o stranieri. Sì, certo, lui aveva stretto un’alleanza con Francesco Gonzaga, ma Mantova era un piccolo Stato e il Gonzaga non aveva poi tutto questo carisma. Alfonso dubitava di poter essere altrettanto convincente con governanti come gli Este o, peggio ancora, Ludovico il Moro. Anche i Baroni di Napoli non avrebbero osato alzare la cresta di fronte al nipote del Re di Spagna, per quanto l’idea di essere suoi vassalli potesse irritarli.

A dirla tutta, Alfonso era stanco. Stanco di dover sempre temere per la sua vita, stanco di stare sempre sul chi vive, stanco di non sapere mai di chi fidarsi. Lui non era come suo padre Ferrante, non lo era mai stato. Amava il Regno di Napoli per la sua bellezza e per le comodità e i lussi, ma non si sentiva un vero sovrano. Non era ambizioso, non desiderava il potere. Gli sarebbe bastato poter rimanere a Napoli come uno dei tanti nobili, godendo dei privilegi del suo rango… e che fosse Alfonso d’Aragona a vedersela con i vari Principi italiani e con le mire dei sovrani stranieri!

Juan trovò Alfonso che vagava nella Sala del Trono, perduto nelle sue riflessioni.

“Come sei serio, Alfonso” gli disse in tono scherzoso. “A cosa stai pensando?”

Il giovane si voltò verso di lui e lo fissò. Juan fu ancora più sorpreso dall’espressione decisa e concentrata del Principe e, ancora una volta, si disse che quel ragazzo era molto più forte di quanto avesse pensato quando l’aveva incontrato la prima volta e quando, poi, era tornato a Napoli per diventare suo _protettore_. Tutti avevano sottovalutato Alfonso, tutti, a partire da suo padre. Quel giovane Principe non era forse uno stratega, non era un guerriero né un sovrano spietato e scaltro come suo padre, ma le esperienze atroci che aveva vissuto gli avevano infuso una forza d’animo che lui, Juan, di sicuro non possedeva.

“Sto prendendo in considerazione la possibilità di cedere la corona di Napoli ad Alfonso d’Aragona” dichiarò il Principe, prendendo completamente alla sprovvista il giovane Borgia.

“Cosa? Ma… di che stai parlando?”

“Di quello che mi hai riferito qualche giorno fa. Tua sorella Lucrezia sposerà Alfonso d’Aragona il mese prossimo e da quello che so di tuo padre non ha certo organizzato questo matrimonio per la felicità della figlia” ribatté il ragazzo. “Rodrigo Borgia vuole governare su Napoli, è per questo che ti ha mandato qui. Però adesso ha un’occasione ancora più favorevole: mettere sua figlia sul trono, come sposa del nipote del Re di Spagna. Del resto, la Spagna ha sempre voluto Napoli e mio padre ha lottato per anni per mantenere l’indipendenza…”

“Certo, e sarà quello che continuerai a fare anche tu. Io sarò al tuo fianco per appoggiarti e poi stipulerai alleanze con i signori delle Corti italiane e…”

“Con chi potrei allearmi, Juan? Con i Medici, che al momento non possono ancora rientrare a Firenze? ***** Con gli Este, che sono filofrancesi? O magari con Ludovico Sforza? Non credo che sarà molto propenso ad ascoltarmi, specialmente se ti vedrà al mio fianco” replicò Alfonso, con distaccato realismo. “Non posso mettermi contro il Re di Spagna, ho già abbastanza nemici…”

Juan era allibito. Non era questo che avevano deciso qualche sera prima, quando avevano parlato per la prima volta del futuro matrimonio di Lucrezia e Alfonso d’Aragona, anzi. Juan si era dichiarato disposto a sfidare anche la sua famiglia pur di difendere il suo posto accanto al Principe, il legittimo erede al trono di Napoli. Possibile che Alfonso, adesso, fosse così disposto ad arrendersi? Sembrava rassegnato, vinto, così Juan decise di dargli una notizia che, senza dubbio, lo avrebbe rallegrato e magari spinto a reagire.

“Questo non è vero, non hai tanti nemici” disse. “Sono convinto che sarai in grado di allearti con i governanti degli Stati italiani… sì, anche con Ludovico il Moro, perché no? Le cose sono cambiate, adesso. Gli Sforza hanno avuto un atteggiamento ambiguo con i Francesi, hanno cercato un’alleanza con loro per avere i cannoni con cui difendere Forlì, ma poi il Moro ha partecipato alla Lega Santa per respingere le pretese di Carlo VIII sull’Italia. E… forse non lo sai, ma non dovrai più temere quel Re crudele e sadico.”

Proprio come Juan prevedeva, le sue ultime parole catturarono l’attenzione di Alfonso, che gli si avvicinò e lo guardò con una muta speranza negli occhi.

“Cosa vuoi dire?”

“Semplicemente che Re Carlo è morto più di un mese fa, nel suo castello di Amboise. Pare che abbia sbattuto la testa contro l’architrave in pietra di una porta e che sia morto dopo due o tre ore di agonia” riferì il giovane Borgia, soddisfatto.

Alfonso sembrava non credere alle proprie orecchie. Re Carlo era morto, il suo aguzzino, il mostro che lo aveva fatto torturare era morto… e in un modo così assurdo! Il sollievo che lo invase fu talmente intenso che solo in quel momento il ragazzo si rese conto di quanto, in realtà, lo temesse ancora. Nei suoi incubi, il malvagio sovrano era sempre in agguato, pronto a organizzare una nuova invasione del Regno di Napoli e a farlo riportare nella stanza delle torture, questa volta fino alla fine, perché il Generale non era più lì per proteggerlo…

Il giovane Principe scoppiò in una risata argentina, come per liberarsi dal peso che aveva portato sulle spalle negli ultimi anni.

“Ha… sbattuto la testa sull’architrave?” mormorò, tra una risata e l’altra. “Ma come ha fatto? Era… insomma, come ci è arrivato fin lassù, basso com’era?”

La risata di Alfonso era contagiosa e fece ridere anche Juan.

“E’ assurdo, vero? In realtà pare che fosse a cavallo… ma i particolari non hanno importanza, no? Quello che conta è che quell’uomo crudele e spietato ha pagato per tutto il male che ti ha fatto. E’ morto, ha sofferto, e non avendo eredi ha dovuto lasciare il Regno di Francia al cugino, Luigi d’Orléans. Ha perduto tutto!” ******

Era così dolce vedere Alfonso con gli occhi brillanti per la gioia. Juan non seppe resistere e lo prese tra le braccia, baciandolo a lungo e quasi sollevandolo da terra. Come sempre, quando iniziava a baciarlo non riusciva a frenarsi e aveva già iniziato a cercare di slacciargli i pantaloni… ma, cosa strana, questa volta il Principe trovò il fiato e la forza per trattenerlo.

“Juan, aspetta… io… Temo che sia troppo presto per festeggiare. E’ vero, Re Carlo è morto e io ne sono molto compiaciuto, ha avuto la fine che si meritava ma… come sappiamo che Luigi XII non sarà anche peggio di lui? Sicuramente avrà anche lui delle mire sul Regno di Napoli…” mormorò, ritornando d’improvviso malinconico. “Ed è per questo che io… io preferisco che sia qualcun altro ad affrontarlo al posto mio. Se vorrà farlo Alfonso d’Aragona, si accomodi pure.”

“Insomma, Alfonso, hai già dimenticato tutto quello che ci siamo detti pochi giorni fa? Devo ripeterti all’infinito che non sei solo, che io sono qui con te, che ti aiuterò ad intessere le alleanze?” reagì Juan, stizzito dal fatto che il ragazzo facesse tante difficoltà. “Oppure la verità è che non ti fidi di me? Pensi che ti stia mentendo, che sia come mio padre? Perfetto, credevo che almeno tu avessi capito chi sono e mi accettassi per ciò che sono…”

Lo scatto di rabbia di Juan parve turbare ancora di più il Principe, che lo guardò con occhi pieni di dolore e disperazione.

“Non è questo, Juan, io mi fido di te, ma non della tua famiglia né dei sovrani italiani e stranieri” mormorò. “E… sono tanto stanco, Juan. Sono stanco di vivere nel terrore, di avere sempre paura di qualcuno, di aspettarmi ogni giorno qualcosa di terribile. E sono stanco anche di preoccuparmi di tutto, di dover contattare governanti che mi ritengono un inetto e supplicarli di allearsi con me. Sai, quando sei arrivato a Napoli e ho iniziato a conoscerti meglio, quando facevamo delle cose insieme come due ragazzi normali, cavalcate, passeggiate, chiacchierate, io… io mi sentivo davvero felice come non ero mai stato. Non ero più solo, avevo un amico più o meno della mia età e vivevo una vita serena e piacevole. Forse preferirei davvero che fosse sempre così… se Alfonso d’Aragona prendesse il trono, io potrei vivere tranquillo come uno dei tanti nobili di Napoli…”

Juan guardò a lungo il suo giovane Principe, il suo povero Alfonso rassegnato e malinconico, e si sentì stringere il cuore. In quel momento sembrava di nuovo il ragazzino che i Francesi avevano inseguito, catturato e poi torturato in modi atrocissimi, spezzandogli il corpo e l’anima, sembrava più giovane e indifeso… e Juan si rimproverò per non essere stato ad aiutarlo e a proteggerlo in quei momenti terribili. I sensi di colpa lo straziavano mentre pensava a come si fosse goduto la vita, in quegli anni, tra prostitute spagnole, viaggi, notti di baldoria nelle locande, fumo e altri piaceri e, nel frattempo, Alfonso era solo e terrorizzato ad affrontare il sadico Re Carlo, Alfonso si alzava ogni giorno pensando a cosa sarebbe potuto accadergli di orribile, chiedendosi se sarebbe sopravvissuto fino a sera.

E tutto ciò che voleva era una vita tranquilla, essere un ragazzo normale…

Per la prima volta nella sua vita il giovane Borgia si vergognò di ciò che era stato e che aveva fatto fino a quel momento, della sua esistenza vuota, superficiale, irresponsabile e legata solo alle soddisfazioni personali. E osava lamentarsi di suo padre e delle sue critiche? Con che coraggio? Non aveva dovuto patire neanche un millesimo di ciò che aveva sopportato Alfonso, più giovane e fragile di lui…

Ma ora sarebbe cambiato tutto. Juan sarebbe cambiato, si sarebbe deciso finalmente a crescere e avrebbe protetto, difeso e incoraggiato Alfonso, aiutandolo ad ottenere tutto quello che meritava e che non aveva mai avuto, a dimenticare paure e sofferenze, a essere semplicemente felice… al suo fianco.

Lo prese per le spalle e lo attirò a sé.

“Hai ragione, Alfonso, hai perfettamente ragione” gli disse. “Anch’io voglio vivere finalmente una vita normale e serena accanto a te, ma questo non vuol dire dover rinunciare al Regno di Napoli. Capisco che hai passato esperienze terribili, ma adesso è tutto diverso. Non sei più solo, Alfonso, ci sono io con te e non ti lascerò mai. Questa è la mia casa e la mia vita è accanto a te, lotterò per proteggere quello che stiamo costruendo insieme, a qualsiasi costo.”

Incredulo, il giovane Principe gli rivolse uno sguardo in cui, finalmente, sembrava brillare una tenue luce di speranza. Incoraggiato da quella luce, Juan continuò, stringendo Alfonso tra le braccia.

“Non sei solo a doverti preoccupare delle alleanze o della difesa del Regno, ci sono io a farlo con te e Don Hernando ad occuparsi dell’esercito. Riusciremo ad allearci con i potenti degli Stati italiani e tutto andrà bene. Del resto, io non credo che davvero mio padre e il Re di Spagna vogliano mettere Alfonso d’Aragona e Lucrezia al tuo posto ma, se dovesse accadere, difenderemo ciò che è nostro. E lo stesso vale per il nuovo Re di Francia, non sappiamo ancora ciò che vorrà fare, se avrà la stessa ambizione e spietatezza di Re Carlo. Non devi più tormentarti per cose che, forse, non avverranno mai. Lo facevi quando eri da solo e dovevi pensare a tutto, ma ora sei con me, sei _mio_ e qualsiasi ostacolo e nemico lo affronteremo insieme quando si presenterà, senza angosciarci inutilmente prima.”

Detto questo, Juan iniziò a baciare profondamente Alfonso, spingendolo contro la parete, armeggiando con i lacci dei suoi abiti, accarezzandolo dappertutto. Non avrebbe rinunciato al suo dolce e indifeso Principe per niente al mondo e, per averlo, era disposto anche ad abbandonare la sua vita superficiale e viziosa e a crescere, a prendersi delle vere responsabilità. Il legame con Alfonso, che nessuno dei due osava ancora chiamare amore, lo aveva cambiato e sarebbe stato in grado di appoggiare e difendere il Regno di Napoli se ce ne fosse stato bisogno. Juan continuava a minimizzare la crudeltà e la spietata ambizione di suo padre e di suo fratello Cesare, riteneva che le minacce, caso mai, sarebbero venute da Spagna e Francia… tuttavia era deciso ad affrontarle per non perdere niente del futuro che si stava costruendo con Alfonso.

Perduto tra le braccia di Juan, il giovane Principe si lasciò andare, concedendosi il lusso di sperare, di credere finalmente che le cose sarebbero anche potute andare bene e che lui e Juan, insieme, avrebbero potuto superare qualsiasi ostacolo e difficoltà. Mentre, confuso e smarrito, si abbandonava ai baci ardenti e alla passione di Juan, mentre i loro corpi divenivano una sola essenza di piacere e desiderio, Alfonso ebbe un ultimo pensiero lucido: al fianco del giovane Borgia avrebbe potuto ottenere tutto ciò che aveva sempre desiderato.

Juan era la sua felicità, la sua completezza, il suo destino. Avrebbero fatto grandi cose perché, e questo era ciò che per lui contava più di tutto, sarebbero stati per sempre _insieme_. Unito a Juan, anche Alfonso sentiva di poter affrontare qualsiasi nemico, minaccia e difficoltà, di poter lottare nei momenti più oscuri e negativi fino alla luce e alla gioia di un futuro fianco a fianco.

Insieme a Juan.

**FINE**


End file.
